Undercover Defender
by Partylikeaheartie
Summary: Recap of story timeline: Takes place in season 5. Jack and Elizabeth have been married for a little while. J&E find out that they are expecting a baby. Jack has Mountie business to attend to. Elizabeth gets an invitation. Plans change. Things happen rapidly!
1. Chapter 1

"Undercover Defender"

Chapter 1: Identity Switch

{Monday, June 26th}

On a cloudless summer day, Hope Valley was quiet. The sun just started peeking its head up into the blue skies while it was producing more and more light. The birds chirped their beaks and soared their wings in the air. The brisk breeze of the cool morning air was circulating through the small town. Many of the townspeople were still dreaming in their sleep while others just opening their eyes to wake.

Elizabeth woke up bright and early this Monday morning ready to start her day. Once she dressed for the day, she headed downstairs to prepare herself some breakfast. Since she was eating for two now she would make more than usual. She was so happy to think of her not yet born child. Her and Jack had been dreaming about starting a family for a while and now they are. Elizabeth looked over at the table stand by the stairs to where picture frames were seating. She looked at one of Jack's pictures and smiled. Oh how she missed him but soon he would come home to her. She bowed her head and prayed a prayer for his safety.

Jack had been up for a couple of hours already working on some paperwork for his case. He loved his work but doing paperwork was his least favorite thing about his job. He would rather be in the action than filling out information about the case but it was one things that had to be done. Jack had left Hope Valley two weeks ago for Mountie business that was very argent. He only expected to be gone for three weeks but this case was taking a little longer. He didn't want to leave Elizabeth especially now with her being pregnant but knew he had to go. He didn't have much time with his new case to write letters to Elizabeth but he tried his best to make time. He knew she always worried about him in this line of work and he tried his best to comfort her with letters when he was gone. He loved his Elizabeth so much and bowed his head to pray for her safety.

Knock knock*

There was knocking on the door.

Before Elizabeth could come to the door Rosemary came rushing in.

"Elizabeth guess what?"

"Good morning Rosemary" Elizabeth chuckled to herself while getting up to get the teapot to refill her tea.

"I'll get that for you. Now sit" Rosemary rushing to the teapot before Elizabeth could.

"Rosemary I can get that myself" Elizabeth a little annoyed.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself. I promised Jack I would make you take it easy" Rosemary pouring the tea in Elizabeth's cup.

"I'm not an invalid, Rosemary" Elizabeth looking up at her.

"Well you're looking a little big lately" Rosemary looked at Elizabeth than went to put the teapot down on the stove.

"Rosemary! That is what happens when you are pregnant" Elizabeth said in surprise.

"I meant tired" Rosemary got a plate of eggs and sat down at the table with Elizabeth.

"So I take it you came over to tell me something? Not just to eat my breakfast" Elizabeth said giving Rosemary a look.

"Oh yes I almost forgot already" Rosemary said putting her fork down and taking a letter out from her dress pocket.

"You got a letter" Rosemary said all excited.

"From Jack?" Elizabeth put her fork down by her plate and got all excited.

"No. I checked there is no letters from Jack this week. But this one is from your parents in Hamilton" Rosemary looked at Elizabeth's disappointed look on her face.

Elizabeth put the letter by her plate and picked up her fork again. She moved her food back and forth with her fork. Elizabeth missed Jack so much and it had been 5 days since his last letter.

"Don't worry Elizabeth you will get a letter soon. He probably is just really busy" Rosemary trying to cheer her up.

Elizabeth nodded her head and stood up to put her plate in the sink.

"Well are you going to open your letter?" Rosemary trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I will" Elizabeth smiled at her friend and went to open the letter.

Before Elizabeth started reading Rosemary spoke up.

"Oh Elizabeth I'm so excited! You are going to see your parents right?" Rosemary drinking a cup of tea.

"Rosemary did you go through our mail again?" Elizabeth asked with a stern look on her face and a hand on her hip.

"Me? I would never" Rosemary said and took another sip of tea.

Elizabeth gave her a look and smiled to herself. Elizabeth started reading the letter. The letter read,

" **My dear Beth,**

 **Viola and Sir Lionel are expecting a baby. They both would love for you to be there when it arrives. She is due sometime this week. Your mother and I have some pressing news to tell you as well. I know we should have told you sooner but we couldn't find the right time. We both would love for you and Jack to come visit this week. Please do come Beth, your mother and I miss you terribly. Here are two train tickets for your visit."**

 **Your loving Father,**

 **William Thatcher**

Elizabeth looked up from reading the letter.

"Elizabeth I'm so happy for you. Your sister is having a baby as well" Rosemary hugged Elizabeth with excitement.

"Rosemary, I thought you said you didn't read our mail?" Elizabeth gave a questioning look at her.

"Oh... well I could just tell from your face" Rosemary trying to cover her tracks.

Elizabeth was going to say something in return when she felt a little dizzy. She swayed back and forth a little and held her hand on her head.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Rosemary rosed with concern and moved toward Elizabeth.

"Yeah I just got a little dizzy" Elizabeth said getting her balance back.

"Here seat down" Rosemary motioned for her to sit down in a chair beside her.

"So are you going to visit your parents?" Rosemary couldn't wait any longer for the scoop.

"I don't know yet. I need to go to town though" Elizabeth said getting up to put the rest of the dishes in the sink.

"Go! I'll finish the dishes here" Rosemary said getting up and taking a dish from Elizabeth.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth feeling a little bad about Rosemary doing her chores.

"Yeah don't worry about it! You have to get ready for a trip" Rosemary reading through the lines in the conversation.

Elizabeth got up and moved to the front door.

"We'll see about that" Elizabeth said grabbing her shawl and left.

{North West Mountie Police:NWMP}

"Jack! Did you finish the paperwork for the Case so far?" Doug asked Jack while at the office.

"Yeah I finished it!" Jack said waiting with his long time friend outside of the office.

"Jack! Doug! The captain wants to see you two now"

Jack and Doug walked into their captain's office.

"I looked at your progress reports... we have been after this guy for a while now and no lead until now"

"We spotted him?" Doug asked surprised a little.

"We find out by an anonymous conductor that the man and his helpers will be traveling North-East. We need you two to go undercover and travel with them. Here is your undercover identification files"

The captain handed the two of them their folders.

"Study them well. You two will leave tomorrow. You must do whatever it takes to get evidence against him. That's it you two may go"

Jack and Doug took their orders respectfully. They turned to go.

"If anyone can put this man behind bars it's you two" the captain said.

Once they were outside of the office Doug spoke to Jack.

"This case might take longer than we thought" Doug looked at Jack's reaction.

"Yeah..." Jack not as happy about the longer part.

"I know what you're thinking" Doug said looking over at his friend.

"What's that?" Jack said a little disappointed about this case.

"About Elizabeth. Don't worry she will be okay she is safe and sound in Hope Valley right now" Doug said trying to uplift his spirits.

"I know but I have a bad feeling about something. I feel like something is going to happen" Jack told him.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Doug asked him.

"I don't know for sure. Elizabeth and I have this connection of when one of us is in harms way the other person knows" Jack said while walking beside Doug.

"And you think she is in harms way?" Doug asked looking both ways before crossing the road.

"No, but I have a bad feeling that something might" Jack told him truthfully.

"Is this because of her pregnancy?" Doug asked him while opening a door to their hotel.

"Ever since I left I didn't want to leave her. She is still dealing with her morning sickness and I'm just over here away from her" Jack came right out and said it.

Jack couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth and her safety. Jack wished he didn't have leave her at all. His sweet and gentle Elizabeth...He missed her so much. Since Elizabeth told him they were expecting he barely left her side. Jack didn't want to leave Elizabeth for this assignment but he knew it was his job. Every time Jack would go on an assignment he would miss Elizabeth but know she will be safe. This time he had a bad feeling about something to do with Elizabeth and wished he could just head home now to her.

"The sooner we get done with this assignment. The sooner you get home to her" Doug told him.

Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"See you in the morning" Jack said as he got to his room.

"See you in the morning Jack" Doug said as he went into his room right across from Jack's.

Doug wasn't married or he didn't even have a girl back home. He always thought his duty came first. He thought if a girl was waiting for him back home he couldn't focus on his job like he needed to. Watching his long time friend from childhood fall in love and get married changed his mind on the subject. Some day he wanted to find someone who he would fall in love with like Jack did. Doug always wanted to become a Mountie like his older brother. Doug joined the North West Mountie Police one year after his older brother died in the force. Doug always looked up to his older brother ever since he was younger and was crushed when he died. In honor of him, Doug joined the force like his older brother would have wanted. Doug knew Jack ever since they were boys and they were like brothers themselves. Jack joined the force two years before Doug joined. Jack's partner in the earlier days was Doug's older brother. Working with Jack again made Doug miss Jack from when they were boys. When it came to Elizabeth Doug seen her as part of the family. So, seeing Jack apart from her made him feel bad for Jack.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Undercover Defender"

Chapter 2: Traveling

Last time on Undercover Defender:

"Ever since I left I didn't want to leave her. She is still dealing with her morning sickness and I'm just over here away from her" Jack came right out and said it.

Jack couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth and her safety. Jack wished he didn't have leave her at all. His sweet and gentle Elizabeth...He missed her so much. Since Elizabeth told him they were expecting he barely left her side. Jack didn't want to leave Elizabeth for this assignment but he knew it was his job. Every time Jack would go on an assignment he would miss Elizabeth but know she will be safe. This time he had a bad feeling about something to do with Elizabeth and wished he could just head home now to her.

"The sooner we get done with this assignment. The sooner you get home to her" Doug told him.

Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"See you in the morning" Jack said as he got to his room.

"See you in the morning Jack" Doug said as he went into his room right across from Jack's.

To be continued...

!This week on Undercover Defender!

{In Hope Valley}

"I think you should go" Abigail told Elizabeth.

"That's what I told her" Rosemary coming in the back door hearing the conversation.

"I don't know" Elizabeth said hesitating the decision.

"Well what do you want to do?" Abigail asked putting some cookies in the oven.

"Well I don't think Jack would want me to go alone or without him. I would have to go by train" Elizabeth wishing that Jack was there to make the decision. She normally didn't like to make decisions like this without him there.

"Well Rosemary can go with you" Abigail said looking at her than turning and smiling to herself. She knew what Elizabeth would think about that idea.

"That's a good idea. I would just have to ask Lee. I can go ask him right now" Rosemary clapped her hands together and rushed out the door. Rosemary loved to go on adventures away from town once in a while.

Elizabeth gave Abigail a look after Rosemary left.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked with her scary teacher face and hands on her hips.

"Jack told me about that scary teacher face" Abigail laughed out loud.

"Oh don't bring Jack into this. I'm trying to be mad" Elizabeth said and then chuckled to herself.

"What you didn't like my idea?" Abigail asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't think I could last that long with Rosemary Coulter on a train" Elizabeth said taking a deep breath thinking about it.

"Well you do need someone to come with you, Elizabeth" Abigail told her with a more serious tone now.

"I know... why don't you come Abigail?" Elizabeth asked picking up a cup of tea.

"Well..." before Abigail could reply Elizabeth went rushing out the side door.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Abigail rushing behind her.

"Yes, I thought my cup had tea in it but it had coffee. I felt sick to my stomach" Elizabeth told her holding her stomach.

"You still having morning sickness?"

Abigail asked her a little worried.

"No, I just feel sick once and awhile" Elizabeth said still touching her stomach.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Abigail questioning if Elizabeth should go at all now.

"No, I think it would be good for me to go. Keep my mind off of Jack being gone" Elizabeth said changing her mind once again.

"When is he suppose to be coming back?" Abigail leading Elizabeth back inside to a seat.

"A week ago. But he sent me a telegram about how this assignment is going to take a little longer... I miss him so much, Abigail" Elizabeth touching her small baby bump with her right hand and feeling her wedding ring with the other.

"I know dear. But don't worry he will be back any day now. Until he does you need to slow down some and take care of yourself" Abigail told her picking up a tray of cookies out of the oven.

"My parents do want me to visit before the baby arrives" Elizabeth saying out loud more as a thought than to Abigail. Still thinking about the train ride.

"Come I'll help you pack" Abigail said guiding her way to the door. Reading Elizabeth's mind Abigail guessed the answer as she was going.

"Cody I'm going to Elizabeth's house to help her pack. Make sure you tell Clara if you are going somewhere" Abigail turned around and shouted up stairs to Cody.

"Yes, mom" Cody shouted back.

"Okay lets go" Abigail led Elizabeth to her row house.

{The next morning: Tuesday, June 27th}

Jack was looking over his file of information for the new Case he was assigned to. It read:

 _Name: Neil Edwards_

 _Born in: Canada_

 _Background information-_

 _Has no wife or kids. Lived alone for a long time. Is know for getting the job done no matter what. Wears a mustache._

 _Goal: Become friends with the group called the unfolding. Find out the secrets of the business and enough evidence to arrest them._

Jack put his fake mustache on and some different clothes other than his Mountie uniform. Jack wore a blue stripped shirt with suspenders and some pants. Jack packed all his things together and was ready to leave when he heard knocking on his hotel room door.

"Jack are you ready?" Doug said knocking on his door at the hotel.

"You mean Neil?" Jack opened the door and smiled. That was Jack's undercover name and one that they were going to be using for the rest of the case.

"Oh is that your code name now?" Doug not being informed just yet of it.

"Yeah Neil Edwards. Did you look over your files?" Jack asked him coming out the door.

"Yeah you call me Grey from now on" Doug answered him while filling in Jack.

Doug's new profile read:

 _Name: Grey Philips_

 _Born in: Canada_

 _Background information:_

 _Loves to get the job done_. _Lived at a farm house and loves animals. Has a family and kids back home._

 _Wears glasses._

 _Goal: Become friends with the group called the unfolding. Find out the secrets of the business and enough evidence to arrest them._

"Are you ready to go?" Doug asked Jack.

"Yeah let's take down these people" Jack told him while carrying his bag on his arm.

"Then go home?" Doug knew the answer already.

"Then go home" Jack keeping the major goal in mind. This goal was to get home to his Elizabeth.

June 1st - Four days later...

Jack and Doug's mission was traveling on train most of the time. Jack and Doug was making progress on their case as undercover secret agents. Jack felt like they were getting closer to the leader trusting them. They have been on this mission for a while but this time they were undercover in the action. Before Jack and Doug were behind the scenes of this mission. The last two undercover agents on the case got so close but disappeared on week two. The leader of the unfolding has been in business with Jack and Doug but never were face to face. Jack has been on this assignment since the second day he left Hope Valley for the Case. Jack has gotten close but this time he is closer to knowing the big secret of their organization. THE LEADER.

{Back in Hope Valley-June 1st}

The stagecoach only comes on certain days of the week and it was due in that morning.

The stage coach arrived just on time.

"You ready to go?" Abigail asked Elizabeth as the two men from the stage coach put her suitcase on the top.

"Yeah I am but where is Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked looking around for Rosemary.

"Right here dear" Rosemary replied with Lee in tow carrying her suitcases.

"Rosemary we will only be gone for a couple days. You don't need to bring your whole closet" Elizabeth said looking at all her suitcases and handbags.

"Each bag is an essential part of traveling Elizabeth. I will need each one" Rosemary said putting her gloves on and watching as the men put her suitcases on the top now.

"Time to go Elizabeth" Abigail said watching the men on the stage coach sitting down.

"Now you keep that baby Thornton safe you hear and make sure you get plenty of rest. Have a good time with your parents and don't worry about Jack he will be fine" Abigail said to Elizabeth than gave her a hug.

"Yes, mother" Elizabeth joking with Abigail and laughing.

"I'm serious Elizabeth. Jack will kill me if he knows you are pushing yourself. He might even kill me for letting you go on this trip" Abigail becoming serious about it. And speaking to herself more to for the last part.

"I will make sure I get some rest. I'll be fine" Elizabeth promised her more confident in this trip now.

"Stay safe" Abigail gave her a tight squeeze and than let go.

Beside them Lee and Rosemary were saying their goodbyes.

"Now Lee Coulter don't you forget to eat your breakfast or to lock up the office when you leave. Don't forget you have a meeting Sunday afternoon..." Rosemary would have kept going but Lee interrupted her.

"Rosemary! Don't worry I got it. You wrote it down for me three times in three different places. I'll be fine" Lee said both of his hands on her shoulders.

"My boy is growing up" Rosemary said giving him a big hug.

"Hey now I'm a grown boy" Lee said laughing.

Rosemary laughed with him.

"Stay safe and make sure Elizabeth gets lots of rest" Lee told her while letting go of her.

"I will"

"Time to go" The man on the stage coach said.

Lee helped Rosemary than Elizabeth up on the stage coach.

They both sat beside each other on the stage coach. There were two other people on the stage coach across from them.

Rosemary started telling stories of her theater days to everyone in the stage coach. Both of the people across from them were really into the stories. Elizabeth already heard the stories many times so she just looked out the window thinking.

Elizabeth was remembering the one time she went on a stage coach. She was going to Cape Fullerton to talk to the superintendent of the school board about her job. She remembered Jack's face when she left on the stage coach without him. He was so worried about her and that he couldn't go with her. He really wanted to go with her but he had to escort a prisoner. She wondered how worried he would be now with her being pregnant and him not being with her. If Jack was there, there is no telling if he would have let her go on this trip at all. Jack was especially more over protective with her now since she became pregnant. She always thought Jack was the cutest when he was jealous or over protective of her. But than again she always thought he was "kind of cute".

Elizabeth's mind wondered to where Jack was. She always wondered where he would be staying and what he was going through. She missed him so much and that wouldn't change until he would be with her.

Elizabeth looked at the beautiful scenery of landscape and cabins along the way. She wondered to herself when their house would be all done back in Hope Valley. Jack's goal was to be done building by winter with some help from Jesse and Lee.

But it looked no where near done.

 _~Hours later~_

{The stagecoach rolled up at the train station a couple hours later}

"Wow that seemed like a fast ride" Rosemary said getting up to leave.

"For some of us maybe" Elizabeth said under her breath collecting her items.

The men jumped off the stagecoach and helped Elizabeth down.

"Let's go get our tickets" Rosemary all bubbly inside said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said as the two men put the bags down on the ground.

"Aren't you forgetting something Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked indicating the bags.

"You're right! I forgot I need to go telegram Lee we made it to the train" Rosemary said as she patted Elizabeth on the shoulder and walked toward the depot.

"Okay don't worry about me...I'll just try to carry our bags while being pregnant" Elizabeth said to herself rolling her eyes a little annoyed by Rosemary but used to it by now.

"Thanks for the horses!"

Elizabeth heard a familiar voice from somewhere but she couldn't quite determine where it was coming from.

"That sounded a lot like Jack... what are you saying Elizabeth he is not here" Elizabeth thought to herself!

Elizabeth tried to pick up two bags but was struggling with picking up one. She waited for a couple minutes then tried again.

"Here let me help you ma'am" a young blonde boy said with an accent. He reached for Elizabeth's bag.

"Well thank you young man" Elizabeth smiled at him and put the bag down. Then put a hand on her pregnant stomach, something she did a lot more lately. Elizabeth always seen her mother do it for her younger sister before she was born. Now she does it for her unborn child.

"What is your name?" Elizabeth always curious of young children.

"Lucas ma'am" the young boy smiled up at Elizabeth.

"Hi Lucas, nice to meet you! My name is Mrs. Thornton" Elizabeth said smiling back.

"Mrs. Thornton is a nice name" the boy said smiling some more.

"Thank you, Lucas!" Elizabeth thanked him.

Elizabeth thought he looked around ten or eleven. He was small and thin. She loved hearing the little boy talk because of his unique accent.

"What a beautiful voice" Elizabeth thought to herself.

A man walked up to the young boy and Elizabeth.

"Need a hand, boy?" The worker on the train asked.

"Yes, sir! Thank you" The young boy replied.

The man walked over and picked up the rest of the bags.

Rosemary than walked up to Elizabeth and the men who was helping her with the bags.

"I got the tickets" Rosemary showed Elizabeth.

"Great! Did you telegram Lee?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Yes, I did!" Rosemary answered her.

"I see you got some help" Rosemary speaking again.

"Yes, thankfully" Elizabeth giving out a breath of relief and being exhausted from the trip.

"Here son I can get the rest" the conductor said to the boy when they got to the train.

"Okay" young Lucas said in reply.

"Come on Lucas we have to get our tickets" his mother called for him while holding his baby sister in her arms and his other sister standing by his her.

"Coming mum" Lucas came running to her.

"Thank you Lucas!" Elizabeth yelled back.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Thornton" he said with an accent like he normally did.

Just coming around the train on the same side of the depot was Jack and Doug.

"Did you hear someone call out Thornton?" Jack asked looking up at the depot.

Doug was looking around while holding his bag. Doug than was surprised to see a familiar face. Doug's eyes grew big in surprise of seeing Elizabeth getting ready to board the train.

{Scene:Elizabeth and Rosemary}

The man carried Elizabeth and Rosemary's bags on the train. Another man helping Rosemary and Elizabeth up on the train.

"Led the way, ma'am" the conductor told Elizabeth.

{Same scene:Doug and Jack}

"You probably just misheard it or something" Doug said trying to act normal and calm.

"How about you go get the tickets" Doug said trying to move Jack inside the depot.

"Do you want to come with me and get the tickets?" Jack asked him not seeing what Doug did.

"No, I think I'll go see if I can find a newspaper" Doug said pointing to the door for Jack to go into.

"Okay I'll be right back" Jack walking into the train depot.

Doug quickly moved toward the train and was looking inside it to see if he can spot Elizabeth. (If that was who he really saw)

"It was really her" Doug said in his thoughts.

He spotted her walking towards a box room seats towards the end of the rows in the train. Walking to one of the box seat room on the left. She was with a bubbly women as well but Doug could not remember who it was.

"Well this might change things a bit"

"Oh boy" Doug said to himself thinking about what Jack would say and do when he finds out.

But than again would he have to tell him? He had a lot to think about...

To be continued...

 **Author's note: I will be posting on the weekends! Stay tuned! I have a lot planned for this new story!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Undercover Defender"

Chapter 3: It's All Connected

Last time on Undercover Defender...

"Okay I'll be right back" Jack walking into the train depot.

Doug quickly moved toward the train and was looking inside it to see if he can spot Elizabeth. (If that was who he really saw)

"It was really her" Doug said in his thoughts.

He spotted her walking towards a box room seats towards the end of the rows in the train. Walking to one of the box seat room on the left. She was with a bubbly women as well but Doug could not remember who it was.

"Well this might change things a bit"

"Oh boy" Doug said to himself thinking about what Jack would say and do when he finds out.

But than again would he have to tell him? He had a lot to think about...

To be continued...

{Train Depot}

Jack was still at the ticket depot in line to get his and Doug's tickets. There was a women with three children in front of him paying for tickets already. Jack couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"Three tickets please" The women put the money on the desk in front of the man.

"Mum when are we getting on the train?" The little blonde boy asked his mother with an accent.

"Soon, Lucas" the women smiled at her son and put her hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you are one dollar short" the man said feeling sorry for the women.

The women did not say anything. Her eyes looked down at her two kids and one baby in her arms.

"Are you sure?" the women asked checking her purse with one hand and holding her baby in the other.

"Let me" Jack said giving the ticket man the money needed.

"Oh no, sir I couldn't let you do that" the women embarrassed about her circumstances she was in.

"Really I don't mind" Jack said to the women and smiled at the her.

"Thank you" the women smiled at him with gratitude.

"Thank you sir!" Lucas looked up at Jack.

"You're welcome, Lucas" Jack replied to him.

"Two" Jack gave the money for him to the ticket collector too.

The man handed Jack the tickets.

"Next" the man called.

"How did you know my name?" Lucas asked Jack confused.

"I heard your mother call you it" Jack said looking down at the boy.

"Oh! What is your name sir?" Lucas asked him while walking out of the depot with Jack.

"Call me Jack" Jack stopped before he said his last name.

"Nice to meet you Sir" Lucas smiled up at him.

Lucas than hurried up to his mother and siblings.

Jack just remembered he used his real name instead of his code name. How he hated to lie to people in general but especially a young boy. So he didn't lie to the young boy. Jack hoped that didn't hurt anything in the future.

Jack walked toward the train stairs to board the train.

"Here let me help you up young lady" Jack said lifting the girl up on the stairs.

"Need a hand young man?" Jack asked little blonde Lucas.

"No thanks Jack!" he said jumping up on the train.

"Thank you again, Sir! It is very kind of you" the women smiled.

"Anytime!" Jack said being kind as normal.

"Neil [ _Jack_ ] !" Doug called out to Jack from behind him.

Jack zoned out for a bit.

Doug came behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey you didn't reply to your name" Doug said to him in a whisper.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking" Jack said turning to see Doug come into his view.

"About?" Doug asked him while Jack handed him his train ticket and boarded the train.

"Well besides Elizabeth, I was thinking of Kindness" Jack told him while walking to find a box room seats to sit in.

Doug pointed to one on the right side of the train making sure to keep a distance between Elizabeth's box room seats.

"Kindness?" Doug confused on why Jack was thinking about that.

"Yes, kindness it's how we are going to win. I thought of it with that boy back there" Jack told him while seating down in a seat and putting his bag down.

Doug looking at Jack with an confused look on his face.

"How is kindness going to work?"

"Well how do people react when you show them kindness?" Jack said as he sat back in his seat and took out a picture from his pocket.

Doug just looked at Jack and said nothing.

"They like it. That's how we are going to get these guys to open up to us" Jack told Doug whole looking at a picture of Elizabeth in his hand.

"You got all that from helping a boy out?" Doug was surprised how fast Jack thought of an idea.

"Hey what can I say I'm good with the plans" Jack said smiling to himself and admiring the beautiful picture of Elizabeth.

"Plans for a lot of things" Doug said.

Jack smiled again to himself while he looked out the window.

"I heard there is a nice party tonight in the main area on the train. I over heard someone say something about it" Doug mentioned to Jack.

"That's when we meet up with the agents" Jack informed Doug of the upcoming events.

"This should be interesting" Doug said fixing his fake glasses.

"I thought you loved going to parties? You used to love them when we were boys" Jack said looking at Doug.

"That was when it was on steady ground. These moving trains aren't good for my stomach appetite or parties in general" Doug said touching his stomach and looking disgusted with the thought already.

Jack laughed.

"If I remember correctly you were always the one getting the girls in school" Jack bringing up the past again.

"Yeah I was... and to think you got a girl first" Doug said touching his chin.

Jack just smiled at the comment while looking out at the window.

"Parties on trains. It's going to be a long night" Doug put one of his hands in his hair.

[Where Elizabeth and Rosemary are]

"Mrs. Thornton!" A voice came into Elizabeth and Rosemary's box room seats.

"Lucas nice to see you again!" Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Can we sit in here with you?" Lucas asked in front of his mother and two siblings.

"Of course come in" Elizabeth smiled at him and the rest.

"This is my mum! My younger sister Thea and my baby sister Ruby Mae" Lucas introduced his family as they sat across from Elizabeth and Rosemary.

"Nice to meet you all! Lucas was very kind earlier with helping me with my luggage" Elizabeth telling his mother how they met.

His mother smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Thornton!" The women spoke.

"I am Rosemary Coulter" Rosemary spoke up for herself as usual.

Lucas's mother introduced herself once more.

It was silent for a moment than Lucas spoke up.

"Did you hear about the party in the main area tonight?" Lucas said out loud to everyone but was looking at Elizabeth.

"Sounds like fun" Rosemary said out loud.

"I want to go" Lucas's sister Thea said.

"I did not hear about that. Sounds like fun!" Elizabeth said trying to sound excited. Elizabeth wouldn't admit this (especially not a word to Rosemary) but she was really tired from the trip so far. It really did sound fun this party that night but she felt so tired at the moment.

"Are you going to go?" Lucas asking more questions.

Before Elizabeth could reply Rosemary beat her to it.

"Yes we shall! It sounds like great fun" Rosemary answering for both of them.

"Mother may we go too?" Lucas asked with his accent.

"We will see Lucas! Now leave these kind folks alone for a while so they can rest" Lucas's mother seeing the tired Elizabeth from across from her.

"He isn't a bother" Elizabeth said being kind.

"You look tired you should get some sleep" The women replied to Elizabeth.

"Okay I'll work on my sketch book" Lucas listened to his mother.

"Yes, you should rest Elizabeth it's been a long trip so far" Rosemary said making sure Elizabeth was comfortable.

Elizabeth looked out the window.

The whistle to the train blowed!

"All a board"

The train slowly moved forward into movement.

"A party? This sounded more like crowds and noise than fun" Elizabeth thought to herself. Thinking of all the possibilities of the future party approaching Elizabeth as she slowing closed her eyes to rest.

To be continued...

 **Author's Note: Sorry this was not up sooner... I have been really busy with everything. Also sorry this was not a long chapter but next one will be long.** **There probably won't be a new chapter this weekend because of Christmas! But You will want to stay tuned for what I have planned :) Trust me! Anyways Merry Christmas and enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading and the feedback reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Undercover Defender"

Chapter 4: Keeping secrets

Last time on Undercover Defender...

"Okay I'll work on my sketch book" Lucas listened to his mother.

"Yes, you should rest Elizabeth it's been a long trip so far" Rosemary said making sure Elizabeth was comfortable.

Elizabeth looked out the window.

The whistle to the train blowed!

"All a board"

The train slowly moved forward into movement.

"A party? This sounded more like crowds and noise than fun" Elizabeth thought to herself. Thinking of all the possibilities of the future party approaching Elizabeth as she slowing closed her eyes to rest.

To be continued...

* * *

{On the Train}

"Mum can we go now?"

Elizabeth heard a voice while she started awaking up. Elizabeth felt so drained and tired still from the whole trip.

"Mrs. Thornton are you coming to the party?" Lucas asked all excited and ready to go himself.

Elizabeth for a moment forgot where she was. Than realizing that she was on the train replied to Lucas.

"Of course Lucas why don't you go on ahead" Elizabeth smiled at the boy as best as she could not revealing her emotions.

"See you there! Let's go Mum" Lucas said opening the door to the box seats.

Lucas's mother smiled back to Elizabeth and Rosemary than shut the door.

"I wonder what food they will have there?" Rosemary said powdering her nose.

"Probably a lot of food" Elizabeth smiling at her friend's appetite.

Elizabeth trying to stand up by herself but struggling.

"Here let me help you Elizabeth!" Rosemary said giving her a hand.

Once Elizabeth was on her feet she swayed back and forth from getting up to fast.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" Rosemary worried now about Elizabeth.

"Yeah I'm fine" Elizabeth said giving a fake smile.

"You don't look fine. Maybe you should stay in here and I can bring you some food back" Rosemary said giving a worried look to Elizabeth.

"Rosemary..." Elizabeth not wanting to stay behind but really not feeling that good.

"Elizabeth... you need to take care of yourself and my nephew" Rosemary said to lighten the mood.

"Rosemary you aren't related to me by blood" Elizabeth looking at her and smiling.

"You never know Elizabeth" Rosemary joking around with her.

"Rosemary" Elizabeth gave her a stern look and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay! okay! I'll stop joking around for a minute. I think you should stay in here" Rosemary laughing than becoming serious.

"I need to walk around some" Elizabeth told Rosemary.

"Only for a couple minutes than I'm bringing you back here to rest" Rosemary told Elizabeth more than asking her.

"Okay Deal" Elizabeth said smiling at her friend.

Rosemary grabbed Elizabeth's arm to help her around and to steady Elizabeth's balance. Elizabeth and Rosemary walked up to the hall to double doors and a man at a desk.

"Welcome ladies!" a man said in the front at the desk.

"Hello Sir" Rosemary replied to him.

"If you would be so kind as to sign your ladies names on this paper here. The host would like to know who came" the man said handing the pen to Rosemary.

"Of course" Rosemary said signing her name than handing the pen to Elizabeth.

After Elizabeth signed her name, she walked with Rosemary through the double doors straight to the food bar.

"Do you have a menu we could see?" Elizabeth asked politely to the women behind the counter.

"Here you two ladies are" the women handed them two menus to view.

"Where are the prices?" Elizabeth asked.

"The host of this party is taking care of all the guests cost for the party" the women replied to Elizabeth.

"Thank you!"

"That is very nice of him or her to do" Rosemary said to Elizabeth while scanning her menu.

"We should thank the host personally before you take me back" Elizabeth said to Rosemary.

"Good idea"

"I think I'll get the pancakes with two sides" Elizabeth smiled and looked at Rosemary.

"You always get pancakes"

"I love pancakes! I think the baby inside me does too" Elizabeth laughing some of the thought.

"What are you getting Rosemary?"

"I think I'll get a steak" Rosemary said liking the thought of steak.

"Ohhhh that sounds good too"

* * *

{Jack and Doug's box seat rooms}

"What time are we to meet the men at the party?" Doug asked Jack while putting his book he was reading away in his bag.

"Ten minutes to eight" Jack said looking at his pocket watch.

"Should we go ahead and scout the place out before?" Doug asked Jack while fixing his shirt.

"Good idea" Jack replied standing up himself now.

Jack and Doug made their way down to the hall to the party. They came to the double doors and the man at the desk to the party.

"Welcome gentlemen" the man at the front said.

"Please sign your names here"

Doug was in front of Jack and took the pen to write his name. Doug scanned the list and than spotted a familiar name. His eyes went big. He turned around to Jack.

"Neil I almost forgot! I forgot to grab my...coat" Doug said to Jack behind of him.

"Your coat? We are inside" Jack not convinced and confused at Doug for the moment.

"Yes my coat because I left some... important information in it for the men" Doug said trying not to be obvious.

"Can you go get the papers inside my coat pocket for me?" Doug asked him hoping to get Jack to turn back and get them.

Jack looked at Doug for a moment confused.

"Yeah sure I'll be right back" Jack said walking back to the box seat rooms.

"Thanks I'll sign in for you" Doug said signing Jack's code name.

Just than Elizabeth and Rosemary came out of the double doors from the party.

Doug turned his back around and acted like something was on his shoe.

"Now Elizabeth I will get someone to bring you your food in the box room seats" Rosemary said leading Elizabeth back to their seats.

"I feel a little bit more dizzy" Elizabeth told Rosemary.

"Let's stop for a minute"

Doug looked back at them to see how Elizabeth was.

"Young man?" Rosemary said looking at Doug and not recognizing him with his glasses and different clothes on.

"Yes ma'am" Doug said with an accent and different voice.

"Can you help us? My friend is pregnant and is feeling dizzy" Rosemary told him.

"Of course" Doug said trying to help even though he didn't want to blow his cover. Doug came over and was helping Elizabeth walk. He was trying to cover his face from her as much as possible. Leading her back to her box room seats with Rosemary.

"Thank you sir!" Elizabeth said as he helped her in the seat.

"My pleasure! If there is anything else I can do just let me know" Doug said to them both. He turned to leave.

"Actually if you could do one more thing for me" Rosemary said before Doug turned to leave.

Elizabeth gave a slight hit to Rosemary's arm.

"What he asked?" Rosemary whispered to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth just gave her a stern look.

Doug turned back to them. He wasn't expecting for them to actually take his offer.

"Of course what is it?" Doug asked nicely.

"If you could come back and bring Elizabeth her food that she ordered from the party. That would be much appreciated" Rosemary asked him. Rosemary just figured the man worked with the train.

"I could get that myself Rosemary" Elizabeth looked up at Rosemary.

"Not under my watch you won't. Jack wouldn't want you to strain yourself especially when you aren't feeling good" Rosemary talking to Elizabeth sternly.

"That's right" Doug said than covering his mouth.

Elizabeth and Rosemary turning their heads to look at him.

"I mean any husband wouldn't want their wife to strain themselves especially when she is pregnant" Doug said trying to not put his foot in his mouth. Figuratively speaking.

Elizabeth and Rosemary's eyebrows went up in suspicion.

"Since you are due soon" Doug trying to make the awkward situation better.

Elizabeth and Rosemary just looked at each other.

"I'm just going to go get that food for you Mrs. Thornton... I mean ma'am" Doug said sliding out of the door.

"That was smooth... what are you doing" Doug said talking to himself in the hall.

"You are going to blow this whole thing" Doug was thinking to himself this time instead of out loud.

* * *

"That man looks oddly familiar to me" Rosemary said to Elizabeth while putting her hand to her chin and rubbing it back and forth.

"Everyone looks familiar to you Rosemary! Remember at the depot when you thought you spotted old Aunt Maggie?" Elizabeth told her raising one of her eyebrows.

"I swear that was her. Looked oddly like her" Rosemary thinking hard of what she had seen earlier that day.

"Old Aunt Maggie isn't with us anymore, Rosemary. She has been gone for years now" Elizabeth trying to get into a comfortable position.

"Well...that's why it wasn't really her" Rosemary put it all to sense.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and giggled some.

"I'll go see if that young man needs some help" Rosemary said to Elizabeth.

"Okay" Elizabeth said leaning back in her seat and taking knitting needles out of her bag.

* * *

Jack came back to the party and was looking around for Doug.

"Grey, where have you been? I couldn't find the papers by the way" Jack said using Doug's code name.

"Helping someone out. Actually she is pregnant but anyways... Oh yeah I forgot they are in my pocket" Doug said taking the papers from his pocket.

"You are helping a pregnant women out?" Jack asked confused on who he would be helping.

"Yeah I'll be right back. The men we are to meet are in the corner over there" Doug said as he pointed that way.

Doug started walking with the food plate in his hands.

"Sir! Do you need any help?" Rosemary caught up to him.

"No, I'm okay Rosemary" Doug replied to him.

"I mean ma'am" Doug corrected himself.

"Is that you Doug?" Rosemary asked looking more clearly at him.

"Who is Doug?" Doug trying to play it cool.

"Doug" Rosemary said already finding the truth about the whole situation.

"Alright fine yes it's me. But please don't tell Elizabeth. She has enough to worry about right now. And please don't tell her about Jack" Doug saying to much on the matter already.

"I won't! Wait, what about Jack?" Rosemary stopping Doug in his tracks before coming to the right box room seats.

"Did I say Jack? I mean't I left my jacket back there... I should probably go get that" Doug said turning back to go get it.

"Doug! What about Jack?" Rosemary stopping him.

"He is on the train too" Doug finally giving in.

"What?... oh boy and Elizabeth..." Rosemary not finishing her sentence.

"Exactly which is why we can't tell Elizabeth about Jack. Or Run into Jack and tell him about Elizabeth" Doug became serious about the whole situation.

"What are you two doing on the train?" Rosemary curious on how this could have happened.

"We are both undercover agents working to find evidence on a case" Doug informed her.

"What case?" Rosemary intrigued for a moment.

"Sorry it's classified" Doug drawing the line on that matter.

"How is Elizabeth doing?" Doug asked for Jack's sake.

"She has been doing good. Really tired lately though. And worries a lot about Jack being away" Rosemary told him.

"Jack really misses her. It's like the only thing he talks about" Doug said with a little laugh.

"So does she" Rosemary smiled.

"Come lets go give Elizabeth her food" Doug said starting to walk again.

* * *

Doug and Rosemary both walked into the box seats room.

"Elizabeth we brought your food" Rosemary said smiling at her friend.

"Oh good I'm starving" Elizabeth said with hands on her baby bump.

"Here you go ma'am" Doug said setting it down on a solid surface. His glasses slowing falling unto the ground.

Doug quickly puts them back on. Doug's face goes full blown red of embarrassment. Doug looks over at Rosemary who signals him to flip his glasses back over to the normal way. Since the glasses were backwards.

"You look familiar... Wait a minute Doug is that you?" Elizabeth finally figuring it out.

"Yes! It's Doug! I can't believe it either" Rosemary speaking up for him.

"Rosemary you said you wouldn't tell her" Doug looking at Rosemary with a disappointed look on his face.

"I didn't exactly promise anything. You can't make me promise to keep secrets from Elizabeth" Rosemary looking at Doug now.

"You knew?" Elizabeth gave Rosemary a stern scary teacher's face.

"I just found out too" Rosemary defending her case.

"Do you know where Jack is?" Elizabeth looked at Doug and asked him.

"I should probably get back to the party" Doug said turning to leave.

"Doug? You know don't you"

"Elizabeth I can't say" Doug looked back at her with pleading eyes for her to stop asking questions.

"At least tell me if he is safe. Please..." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes missing her husband so much.

"He is safe" Doug spoke the truth to her.

Elizabeth gave a weak smile to him.

"Thank you, Doug" Elizabeth said.

Doug nodded his head and turned to go once more.

"I must get back to the party"

Doug opened the door and left. Walking down the hall back to the party.

"I will stay with you until you finish eating" Rosemary said sitting across from her.

Elizabeth smiled at her.

* * *

{At the party}

"We must move the supplies into the small towns giving more ground for the bigger towns. Once that is done it will provide the boss more room to grow the business" one of the man said around a big table.

"How must this be done?" Jack spoke up in the group of men.

"By starting with the way of transportation" another man around the table spoke.

"Spreading it through means of known substances will give it no ways to determine where it comes from" the same man replied.

"Now Harry you must not spread the whole plan. Neil must first pass the test of uncertainties to become informed with the group"

"The test of uncertainties?" Jack asked him. Jack did not like the sound of this plan so far.

"Yes! Every man must take the test the boss chooses to determine if he is worthy to become part of this group"

* * *

{Across the room}

"Doug!" Rosemary came to him at the bar.

"What are you doing? I thought you were with Elizabeth" Doug said turning around to see his friend.

"I was. She finished her food and I came back to bring the dirty dishes here" Rosemary answered him and placed the dishes on the counter.

Doug looked over his shoulder to see Jack over in the corner.

"Why do you keep looking in the corner?" Rosemary asked in suspension.

"Just looking around" Doug told her.

"Is that where Jack is?" Rosemary asked looking that way now as well.

"Why aren't you with him?" Rosemary asked another question.

"This was never about my mission" Doug told her while leading back to the bar.

"What does that mean?" Rosemary confused ten times over.

"You must go back to Elizabeth. See if she needs anything. Please Rosemary stay out of this" Doug pleading with her.

"Why?"

"I must keep my cover and so must Jack"

* * *

{Back where Jack is in the corner}

"And where is your boss?" Jack ready to get down to the bottom of this whole thing.

"Right here" a voice came from behind where Jack was sitting.

All the men in the group all lowered their heads. Except Jack. He looked right at the man.

"I've heard stories about you. You seem fit to become part of this plan" the leader looked Jack in the eyes.

"That is my goal" Jack replied to him.

"But you must take one final test" the leader informed him.

"What is your name?" The leader asked Jack.

"Neil Edwards" Jack said offering him a handshake.

The leader took it and shook his hand. The leader looking at Jack knowing full well of his plans.

"What is your name?" Jack now asking him.

"Theodore Martin" the leader said smiling.

"You" Jack said in shock. Jack not moving an inch with his eyes wide open.

"I knew this day would come... Jack" The man smiled.

Just then a loud sound was heard by everyone. Than a jerk of the train. The train started shaking and then...

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

 **Wow its been awhile since I posted a new chapter on this story... I personally apologize for that! It has been crazy busy for me these last couple months. But my goal is to start writing again! Please enjoy this new chapter i worked on and stay tuned for new chapters! Also please leave a review :) it gives me so much motivation to keep writing! Okay enjoy hearties!**

* * *

Undercover Defender

Chapter 5: Choices

Last time on Undercover Defender...

"What is your name?" The leader asked Jack.

"Neil Edwards" Jack said offering him a handshake.

The leader took it and shook his hand. The leader looking at Jack knowing full well of his plans.

"What is your name?" Jack now asking him.

"Theodore Martin" the leader said smiling.

"You" Jack said in shock. Jack not moving an inch with his eyes wide open.

"I knew this day would come... Jack" The man smiled.

Just then a loud sound was heard by everyone. Than a jerk of the train. The train started shaking than out of no where...

To be continued...

{On the train}

Just then a loud sound was heard by everyone. Than a jerk of the train. The train started shaking than out of no where it stopped! Everyone on the train was thrown around.

Jack got thrown in the opposite corner from where he was at formerly. He stood up now and looked around the room. He couldn't spot the man he just "met".

Doug got a chair off of him and went to help Rosemary up.

"What happened?" Rosemary asked Doug wiping her skirt off.

"I'm not sure. Wait here a minute" Doug motioned his hand for her to wait and walked over to where Jack was.

"Neil!" Doug called out to Jack.

"Hey are you alright?" Jack asked with concern.

"Yes, I am fine. What happened with the train?"

"I don't know why it jerked to a halt. The timing was terrible though" Jack said still looking around the room.

"How did the meeting go? What did you find out?" Doug curious to what he mean't about the timing part.

"I learned some but I must take a final test to gather the full information needed for this case. And I finally met him" Jack whispered to Doug.

"The man in charge?" Doug asked for clarification.

"Theodore Martin..." Jack spoke again with a shocked look on his face.

"You mean the guy who..." before Doug could finish his sentence Rosemary walked up beside him.

"Doug I think we need to check on..." Rosemary started saying but stopped when she looked at Jack.

Jack looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Jack is that you?" Rosemary looking at him and now seeing the similarities of her dear friend in the disguise.

"I have no idea who you are talking about ma'am" Jack said with an accent.

"Jack I know it's you. Doug told me that you were on this train too. And I think you will be curious to find out who else is too" Rosemary said with hands on her hips.

"How could you tell?" Doug turned to Rosemary curious on how she found out his disguise.

"I've known him since we were kids. It isn't that hard to spot him" Rosemary said turning to Doug and than back to Elizabeth.

"What are you doing on a train?" Jack asked her a little curious but more irritated.

"I'm traveling to Hamilton" Rosemary answered his question.

"Is Elizabeth with you?" Jack knowing good well that she wouldn't be traveling to Hamilton for herself normally.

"Elizabeth?" Rosemary putting her finger up to her chin and rubbing it.

"Rosemary...?" Jack raised his eyebrows wanting answers.

"Well..." Rosemary trying to act innocent.

"Rosemary!" Jack shouted out loud.

"Jack quiet" Doug tried to quiet him down.

"You brought Elizabeth with you? She is pregnant. What were you thinking?" Jack lowered his voice.

"She needed to visit her family" Rosemary trying to give her reason.

"In her condition? Why did you agree to this? Rosemary she needs rest not to travel and wear herself out" Jack looked torn and his face softened up mentioning Elizabeth.

"She got a letter from her family that it was urgent and to come with you. She was torn at first to travel without you but Elizabeth wanted to see her family. Abigail and I wanted Elizabeth to keep her mind off of missing you so much. Plus school was on a break. She needed to do this, Jack" Rosemary trying to convince her long time friend of the decisions that were made.

Jack just looked at Rosemary and walked past her to the double doors.

"Where are you going?" Rosemary asked Jack as he passed her.

"To see my wife" Jack looked at Rosemary with a serious look on his face than kept walking.

"Wait" Doug said catching up with Jack and putting his hand on Jack's arm to stop him. Jack was outside of the double doors now.

"I hope you plan on removing that" Jack said with anger in his voice while looking at Doug's hand.

"Jack just calm down for a moment and let me explain" Doug told his friend.

"Calm down? My pregnant wife is traveling all the way to Hamilton on this train. The same train that just got stopped mysteriously...the same train that could have a very dangerous man on it. The same train we both are on right now and you didn't have the decency to TELL ME?" Jack spoke to Doug with hurt and anger in his eyes. Jack started walking forward again.

"Jack please just listen to me... I only just found out Elizabeth was on the train. I didn't tell you right away because the mission. The whole reason we are on this train right now" Doug trying to get Jack back on the main goal on being on the train in the first place.

"Diverting my attention back to this mission will not stop me right now" Jack said with determination. Jack walked forward once again.

"Seeing her now will just make it more painful for her when you have to leave again. Your mission is not over yet Jack" Doug spoke what they both knew for a fact.

Jack stopped in his tracks once he heard this.

"Jack, the reason I didn't come to you once I found out is because your focus needs to be on this mission. I knew once you found out it would be only on Elizabeth. I get that you are more protective of her now that she is expecting, but the sooner you get this man the sooner you get to go home to her" Doug told his friend who he knew was hurting.

Jack turned around to face Doug now.

"Was she okay when you saw her?" Jack asked him.

"She looked well to me. Just tired" Doug spoke truthfully.

"Does she know you are here?" Jack asked another question calming more down.

"Yes, she found out after Rosemary did"

"She must not know I am here. I must go" Jack said with a shaky voice.

"Where are you going?" Doug asked Jack.

"I must follow Martin..." Jack replied back to his friend.

"You think he got off the train?"

"He must have. Probably the whole reason of the train stopping in the first place" Jack told him headed back to their box room seat.

"Where do you think he is headed?" Doug asked.

"Still Hamilton probably but now a different way. I still have to take the test of alliance" Jack stated grabbing his carry on and putting it around his head.

"So we are to follow him?" Doug asked starting to get his stuff together.

"Doug you cant come with me"

Doug stopped what he was doing.

"What? Why?" Doug confused.

"You have to watch over Elizabeth for me. You have to stay on the train. Keep your distance but watch over her" Jack told his friend.

"Jack, she will be fine. She has Rosemary. We were in this mission together" Doug explained his case of reason to go along.

"Please! Doug you are like a brother to me. I need you to do this for me" Jack held out his hand to Doug for him to shake it.

"Fine I'll do it. But you have to contact me once you have spotted him" Doug shook Jack's hand.

"Deal" Jack said them let go of the handshake and made his way out the train window.

Jack climbed out the window.

"Don't forget to watch your back brother" Doug said with his head out the window.

"Always Brother" Jack said raising his hand to his head than putting it back down.

A few moments later the train started moving forward again.

Rosemary made it back to the box room seats.

"Elizabeth are you alright?"

"Yes, I am alright Rosemary" Elizabeth said smiling at her friend.

"Thank goodness I was worried" Rosemary told her friend while sitting across from her.

"What happened with the train?" Elizabeth curious.

"I have no idea. But everyone was pretty thrown around out there in the dining area"'Rosemary told her friend.

"Is everyone alright? Where is Lucas and his family?" Elizabeth worried for their friends they just met.

"Yes, I don't think anyone is really injured. Lucas and his family went in the box room seats a couple rows down from us. Lucas' mother wanted to give you some rest and thought it better that way after the excitement of tonight" Rosemary told Elizabeth. Rosemary saw Lucas on the way back to Elizabeth earlier.

"Well maybe you should make sure everything is okay with them? I am worried about them" Elizabeth told her.

"I need to stay with you. They will be fine" Rosemary told her dear friend.

"Please Rosemary! I will have a peace of mind if I know for sure" Elizabeth pleaded with Rosemary.

"Okay but I will be quick and don't go anywhere" Rosemary said standing up.

"If you haven't noticed we are on a train. There isn't much anywhere to go" Elizabeth looking up at Rosemary.

"Okay okay smarty. Sit tight" Rosemary said closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth then stood up for a moment to reach over on the other seat for her light blanket. She couldn't reach the blanket. She stood straight up and was still feeling some pain from the jerk of the train.

A young man with light brown hair opened the door to Elizabeth's box room seats.

"Are you okay?" His voice had worry in it.

"Yes, just a little winded" Elizabeth tried to smile at the stranger.

"Here, let me help you sit down" the man put his hand under her right arm to help her sit in the seat.

"Thank you sir!" Elizabeth smiled up at him.

"Were you wanting this blanket over here?" The man asked her.

"Yes, I did" Elizabeth said.

"Here you go" the man handed over the blanket to Elizabeth.

"Thank you again" Elizabeth was thankful for his kindness.

"No problem Mrs?" The man smiled back at her being polite.

"Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton" Elizabeth replied back.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Thornton!" The man tilted his hat forward some.

"And who might you be sir?" Elizabeth asked.

"William! Just William" he replied back to her.

Before Elizabeth could reply back, the man spoke again.

"Well I must be going! Nice to meet you Mrs. Thornton!" The man smiled, tilted his hat, and left the box room seats.

"You as well. And thank you again!" Elizabeth replied as the man turned to leave.

"Until we meet again...sister"the man whispered to himself in the hallway.

To be continued...

* * *

Wow! Who is this mysterious man Jack is determined to find? And why was he so alarmed when he heard his name? Does Elizabeth have a brother? Find out next time on Undercover Defender!


	6. Chapter 6

Undercover Defender

Chapter 6: Alliances and secrets

Last time on Undercover Defender...

"Here you go" the man handed over the blanket to Elizabeth.

"Thank you again" Elizabeth was thankful for his kindness.

"No problem Mrs?" The man smiled back at her being polite.

"Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton" Elizabeth replied back.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Thornton!" The man tilted his hat forward some.

"And who might you be sir?" Elizabeth asked.

"William! Just William" he replied back to her.

Before Elizabeth could reply back, the man spoke again.

"Well I must be going! Nice to meet you Mrs. Thornton!" The man smiled, tilted his hat, and left the box room seats.

"You as well. And thank you again!" Elizabeth replied as the man turned to leave.

"Until we meet again...sister"the man whispered to himself in the hallway.

To be continued...

* * *

"Elizabeth wake up we are here" Rosemary nudged her arm a little to get Elizabeth to wake up.

Elizabeth slowly opening her eyes.

"We arrived at the station in Hamilton" Rosemary informing Elizabeth of the present state.

"Already? I feel like I just fell asleep" Elizabeth said slowly opening her eyes and standing up.

"You did. You kept waking up in the middle of the night. Is everything alright?" Rosemary asked concerned while collecting her belongings.

"Yeah" Elizabeth said with a low voice while walking out of the box room.

"You would think after 5 an half years of knowing you Elizabeth, you would actually be better at lying" Rosemary said looking at her then walking in front of her to get off the train

Rosemary was helped off the train by a young man working for the train. Shortly after Elizabeth was as well.

"What was bothering you so much last night?" Rosemary going back to the same topic.

"I was..." before Elizabeth could finish she spotted her father's car.

"Look father sent his car" Elizabeth said pointing across the street.

"We will finish this conversation later" Rosemary said rolling her eyes.

Once they arrived at Mr. Thatcher's car a familiar face showed up before got into the car and they left.

"Doug!" Elizabeth said giving him a big hug.

"Hey, Elizabeth! And Mrs. Coulter! Mind if I catch a ride with you two?" Doug asked them and giving them both a hug.

"Of course not!" Elizabeth said with a big smile. Elizabeth was such good friends with Jack's best friend Doug. She considered him as one of her best friends as well.

Doug helped Elizabeth up into the car as well as Rosemary before climbing in himself. The car then left for the Hamilton home.

* * *

{In the woods outside of Hamilton}

The sun was setting and it was becoming darker. A group of men were riding horses into the woods towards Hamilton.

"Once we arrive to the designated location, I want you two men to make contact with the package" Theodore Martin the leader of the unfolding said.

"Yes, sir" some of them said and others nodded agreement in the dark.

Jack was riding closely but carefully behind them and following their every move. Jack's goal was to collect enough intel on this new organization and to gather their motives. He came empty handed on them for a couple weeks now but this was really his first hard core lead. Jack's thoughts were moving back and forth to Elizabeth then the mission.

"Oh how I wish Elizabeth was home safe right now" Jack said in his thoughts.

Once the group of men grew closer to the city they dismounted and went on foot. Each of them wearing dark clothes and some of them with hats. They spilt up and walked through the streets separately arranged. Jack picked a few to tail and followed closely behind on foot. While the men were walking they made sure to look over their shoulders to detect if they were being followed. Jack had to keep quite a distance away to be unseen.

In front of Jack, the two men slowing walked into a dark alley way while jack followed. The men in black clothes opened a door to a car waiting for them in the alley way and slide right into the car shutting the door behind them. Jack slid behind a dark wall as the car backed out of the dark alley. Drove off to the right of the alley.

Then Jack looked around at his surroundings and spotted a motorcycle. Jack hopped on the motorcycle and followed the car that drove down the road. The owner of the motorcycle ran outside of the store he was in and looked at it drive away with another owner.

"Hey that was my motorcycle"

Jack followed the car to a big mansion not that far out of the city. Jack stopped by a couple of trees to have a good view of what was happening.

The car made its way to the front of the mansion and stopped in the front entrance of it. The leader, Theodore Martin, got out of the front sit along with the two men clothed in black from the back sit got out. A servant came out of the mansion to greet the leader and lead them all inside.

Jack seeing all of this happen. Jack knowing full well he needed to get inside that building. But first he needed to make contact with his partner. Jack turned to leave on the stolen motorcycle. But before he did he thought,

"This mansion is almost as big as Elizabeth father's mansion" Jack thought to himself.

* * *

{At Elizabeth's parents mansion}

"Oh Elizabeth it is so nice to see you! What a pleasant surprise " Elizabeth's mother greeted her at the door.

"It's so nice to see you mother" Elizabeth said embracing her mother with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You remember Rosemary Coulter?" Elizabeth stated.

"Oh yes dear I do remember her from our last visit after the wedding" her mother replied.

"Also this is Doug Johnson! He was at the wedding as well! He is one of our dear friends" Elizabeth introduced him.

"So nice to meet properly meet you and see you again" Mrs. Thatcher said shaking his hand.

"Elizabeth" a shout came from across the room and her father came rushing to greet her with a warm hug.

"Father, so good to see you" Elizabeth said.

"You as well my daughter. Where is constable Jack?" Mr. Thatcher asked with concern and a questionable motive.

"He couldn't make it. Mountie business" Elizabeth replied to her father.

"He let you travel alone in your condition?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"That's why Mrs. Coulter came along with me on this trip. Father, you remember Rosemary Coulter from the wedding, don't you?" Elizabeth said followed up with a question. She didn't think it was necessary to bring up that she didn't tell Jack of her traveling to Hamilton. "Probably a better topic for a better day. Oh how I will be in trouble once Jack finds out as well" Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Yes, nice to see you again Mrs. Coulter"

William Thatcher said putting out a hand to shake.

"Please call me Rosemary. And the pleasure is mine" Rosemary said shaking the hand back.

"Also Constable Doug Johnson! You remember him Father, from the wedding of course" Elizabeth turned to Doug for him to be introduced.

"Of course Constable! Nice to see you again" Mr. Thatcher put his hand out.

"You as well sir" Doug accepted his handshake.

"Well let's get you settled in. It's late and almost time for supper" Mrs. Thatcher smiled and lead Elizabeth in while holding her arm. With Rosemary following close behind her.

"Well I must be leaving" Doug announced.

Elizabeth turned around and noticed Doug wasn't staying. Elizabeth walked back to where Doug was at.

"You can't stay for supper?" Elizabeth said a little bit disappointed.

"No, I must check in with headquarters. I came to see you got home safely. I will check on you later" Doug informed her.

"Okay thank you Doug" Elizabeth said giving him a hug.

"Of course" Doug smiled and walked away on the driveway.

Elizabeth walked back to where her mother and Rosemary was standing.

"Elizabeth! I didn't even hear the car drive up" Julie said come running down the stairs to meet Elizabeth at the bottom.

"Julie! It's so good to see you" Elizabeth embraced her sister with a big hug.

"Rosemary it's so good to see you as well" Julie said while giving her a hug also.

"Always a pleasure to see Elizabeth's younger sister" Rosemary mentioned.

"We will see you dears at supper in twenty" Mrs. Thatcher said while walking away to the living room with Mr. Thatcher.

Elizabeth, Julie, and Rosemary walked up the stairs slowing. Julie and Rosemary on either side of Elizabeth helping her up the stairs.

"Where is Jack? How are you? Feeling morning sickness still? Why didn't Jack come like in the letter?" Julie asked all at one time and breath.

"Julie one question at a time" Elizabeth said with big eyes looking at her sister.

"Jack is working on Mountie business, I'm feeling fine, I don't have much morning sickness anymore, and how do you know about the letter? And why did mother act surprised I came?" Elizabeth said fast and confused.

"What are you only allowed to talk in paragraphs?" Julie said with eyebrows raised and a chuckle.

Rosemary laughs to Julie's comment.

"Rosemary this is your suite" Julie said opening the door and ignoring the questions Elizabeth previously just asked.

"Thank you!" Rosemary said going into her suite.

"Elizabeth you can stay in your old room across from here" Julie said leading her to her old room.

"Well thank you for giving me permission to stay in my room" Elizabeth said under her breath and just smiled.

"Alright I'll let you get settled" Julie said out loud then shut the door with both of them inside.

Elizabeth took a seat on the bed and removed her fancy gloves.

"Mother and Father acted surprised to see you because they didn't think you would actually come" Julie looked straight into Elizabeth face with a serious look. Julie whispering her statement.

"What?" Elizabeth completely confused.

"Well you are pregnant and always busy. And I read the letter before they send it" Julie stated.

"I guess that makes sense. How did you read it before he sent it? You would have had to rewrite it then because you can't open the seal while it remains sealed."

"I've watched father write before so I copied his signature. I did it before if you remember when we were kids in school. Just have to watch and copy how he wrote each letter. Very easy actually..." Julie would have kept going on about it if Elizabeth didn't interrupt.

"You copied Father's handwriting? All that trouble to read a letter" Elizabeth was still very confused.

"Well I've missed you and so has mother and father. And so..." Julie started out with but yet again was interrupted.

"You copied a letter because you missed me? Julie! Also why are we whispering?" Elizabeth saying kind of upset and angry.

"Well if you let me finish I would tell you the full reason I read it before it was sent" Julie stopped and stared at Elizabeth then started again.

"And we are whispering because I don't want anyone else to hear it. Mother and Father are keeping a secret Elizabeth" Julie whispered to Elizabeth.

"Well obviously. That's why they asked me to come to Hamilton to tell me the secret" Elizabeth told her.

"No, something else. A bad secret. Elizabeth" Julie became really serious and looked Elizabeth in the eyes.

"What are you talking about? Elizabeth asked confused.

"I found out one day when they were in the garden walking. No one else was suppose to be there but I was sitting in the back courtyard on a bench hidden behind some bushes. Which by the way needs to be taken down. Looks crowded" Julie filled in Elizabeth about the situation and the bushes.

"What could possibly be their bad secret? They bought another car or going to some other country? It's mother and father we are talking about... it can't be that bad" Elizabeth stated.

"Elizabeth our parents are not the people we think they are" Julie said being completely serious now.

to be continued...

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Please enjoy! :) sorry it took forever to write. i have been busy and lost inspiration. Don't worry the next chapter will be out in a couple days! alright please enjoy and leave reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Undercover Defender

Chapter 7: Under pressure

Previously on Undercover Defender...

"Well obviously. That's why they asked me to come to Hamilton to tell me the secret" Elizabeth told her.

"No, something else. A bad secret. Elizabeth" Julie became really serious and looked Elizabeth in the eyes.

"What are you talking about? Elizabeth asked confused.

"I found out one day when they were in the garden walking. No one else was suppose to be there but I was sitting in the back courtyard on a bench hidden behind some bushes. Which by the way needs to be taken down. Looks crowded" Julie filled in Elizabeth about the situation and the bushes.

"What could possibly be their bad secret? They bought another car or going to some other country? It's mother and father we are talking about... it can't be that bad" Elizabeth stated.

"Elizabeth our parents are not the people we think they are" Julie said being completely serious now.

To be continued...

* * *

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth paying full attention.

"They are keeping secrets from us. Ones that shouldn't be kept from our family" Julie answered.

"That's why they will tell us. That's why I am here right?" Elizabeth asked yet again another question.

"They are involved with a group called the unfolding" Julie stated ignoring Elizabeth's question.

"What is that? Sounds like a therapy group" Elizabeth not alarmed by it.

"They said something about a package needing to be delivered and sent to the unbelievers. The leader ordered it to be so they had to follow" Julie filling in the blanks and questions.

"Still doesn't sound like anything bad. Julie, I think you are just overthinking this whole thing. I bet if you ask mother and father about it they would say it's just a group for social activities or something. They will tell us something soon enough and we will see if that's what you are talking about" Elizabeth still not alarmed or worried.

"No, Elizabeth I don't think we should ask them about it" Julie stated with a little bit of fear.

Before Elizabeth could reply there was knocking on her door.

"Elizabeth? It's Rosemary. Are you almost ready to go down for supper?" Rosemary said at the door.

Julie opened the door and let rosemary in.

"Yes, let me just use the restroom then I'm ready to head downstairs" Elizabeth told them.

A few minutes later all three of them headed down the stairs to the parlor.

"Come sit with us. Supper is almost ready" Elizabeth's mother called to her while getting up from her chair.

"Of course" Elizabeth smiled and took the chair by her father.

"How is mr. Coulter?" Mrs. Thatcher asked rosemary making conversation.

"He is very well thank you. The lumber mill is getting more and more orders every day" Rosemary replied to her.

A servant came in at that time.

"Sir, your guest is here" the servant said to him.

"Thank you, Arnold" William Thatcher said to the servant whose name was Arnold.

"Excuse me ladies" he said as he got up and moved toward the front of the house.

A few minutes later William Thatcher came back into the room with a man.

"Elizabeth, you remember Theodore Martin?" Mr. Thatcher asked Elizabeth once he got into the parlor.

"Of course! Theo's father. Nice to see you again" Elizabeth said giving him a handshake.

"Elizabeth, so nice to see you again! I remember you and Theo used to be an unstoppable team in dodgeball back in elementary school. You were all Theo would talk about. Wow how time flies" Theodore Martin replied with a warm smile and mention of the past.

After introducing himself to everyone else in the room and being reacquainted with old ones they all sat down. After talking a few minutes another servant came in the room.

"Supper is ready"

All of them headed into the dining room.

* * *

{At a restaurant in the city}

Doug walked in and sat in a booth. He put his hat and jacket on the side of the table. A waiter came by and left a menu for him to look over. Doug was reviewing the menu and put it down. Once he did he seen Jack across from him in his booth.

"You ever gonna teach me that trick?" Doug asked him as he smiled at his friend.

"I don't know are you ever gonna not be so involved with a food menu?" Jack smiled back at his friend. He took the menu that was now on the table and looked it over for himself.

"Probably not" Doug chuckle for the remark.

"That's your answer" Jack smiled and put down the menu.

"How is the lead?" Doug asked Jack on a more serious note.

The waiter came up to the table.

"I'll take a coffee and a burger with fries" Doug said handing the menu to the waiter.

The waiter than looked at Jack.

"I'll have the same" Jack said to the waiter.

Once the waiter left the conversation continued.

"I found where they are meeting at. I followed them at some mansion near the south of town" Jack informed Doug.

"Do you know why they are there?" Doug asked him.

The waiter at this time brought their coffees and left.

"I heard one of the men say something about making contact with a certain package but I didn't have enough information on the matter to follow it" Jack said putting sugar in his coffee.

"I wonder what the package could be" Doug said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Or who it could be?" Jack said taking a sip of his coffee now.

The waiter now came with their food.

"Thank you" Jack said to the waiter.

After saying the blessing Jack asked another question. This time it being more personal.

"How is Elizabeth doing?" Jack asked eating a fry.

"When I left her this afternoon she seem fine just tired. Traveling was tiring for her" Doug said truthfully while taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"Okay that sounds alright. She needs to be getting more rest and stop pushing herself. Do you know why she came to Hamilton?" Jack asked while taking a bite out of his burger.

"I don't know. We didn't have much time to talk in the car about it. Must be important though" Doug said while continuing to eat.

"Yeah Elizabeth knows I wouldn't have wanted her to travel in her condition. Especially without me being with her" Jack said a little irritated about it and worried.

"She probably won't stay long. She misses you a lot and wants to get back to hope valley. She mentioned it to me in the car" Doug informed Jack of the conversation.

"I need to see her" Jack said while he stopped eating.

"Jack we already went through this. It would be too hard for both of you to see each other and then have to leave each other again. It would be the best for both of you if you just waited to finish this mission" Doug looked straight in his friend's eyes and took a sip of coffee.

"I know but I can't take it anymore. I need to see her... " Jack said looking down and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Let's discuss the plan for tomorrow" Doug stated while they both finished to eat their supper.

* * *

{The next morning}

"Elizabeth! Good morning" William Thatcher said in the sitting room.

"Good morning, Father!" Elizabeth replied to him.

"I will be busy most of the day so I will meet you ladies later tonight" William Thatcher informed Elizabeth.

"Okay Father" Elizabeth smiled and gave him a hug.

"Take it easy and get some rest. I don't want my grandchild too tired" William Thatcher smiled and left the room.

Mrs. Thatcher then entered the room.

"Where is Father going?" Elizabeth asked curious.

"He had some business details to deal with" Her mother told her.

"Come Elizabeth, let's see how the breakfast is coming" Mrs. Thatcher waved her arm for Elizabeth to come by her.

* * *

{At the same restaurant as yesterday}

"How did you sleep?" Doug asked while he got into the opposite side of the booth.

"Alright" Jack said touching his neck like it hurt.

"You slept outside by Elizabeth's house didn't you?" Doug asked while looking up at him from his menu.

"Yeah. The ground wasn't that bad" Jack said yawning.

"Elizabeth will be fine" Doug said knowing full well how worried he was.

Just then the waiter came by to take their orders.

"I'll just have a coffee" Jack said handing the menu to the waiter.

"I'll have some pancakes and a coffee"

Doug told the waiter and handed the menu to the waiter as well.

"We should probably go hideout by the mansion and find some more information about this new organization" Jack informed Doug.

"What do you think their plan is?" Doug asked him.

"I don't know. Could be just another drug dealer organization. But I think this is completely different" Jack replied to him.

"Alright after breakfast we go" Doug said.

* * *

{At the train station}

William Thatcher was waiting on a bench with a newspaper.

A man came right beside him and sat down. Both of them picked up their newspapers and put them in their faces.

The man started talking to William Thatcher.

"We need you to make a little trip for us" the man said.

"Why don't the younger boys take this trip? " William Thatcher asked.

"We need them for getting the shipping boxes ready" the man explained.

"We could always make the boy take the trip but it wouldn't be to the same place you are going. It would be to the morgue" the man threatened someone .

"Alright... Alright... lets not get too ahead of ourselves. when do I need to leave?" William Thatcher immediately replied fearing the man once more.

"In an hour" the man said.

"An hour? I don't have any time with my family?" William becoming angry.

The man just ignored him and gave him his orders. He stood up and faced toward Mr. Thatcher.

"Make contact with our friends in the States. Specifically L.A. and give them this" the man said while handing him a heavy letter and package.

William stood up and accepted the objects.

"You agreed with this a long time ago William" the man said.

"I didn't agree to what it has become. And how you use my son against me" William told him.

"I'm not the one who abandoned him. And it's called progress. What we all wanted from the beginning" the man said.

"I didn't want it this way" William said.

"You know it has to be this way" the man said .

"We all have to make sacrifices, William" the man continued.

"Of course, Theodore" William Thatcher replied to him.

"You know your orders. And the consequences if you don't fulfill them"

"I do" William Thatcher replied.

"Good to see you, Theodore Martin" William said while shaking his hand and walking off.

* * *

{That night}

Location: At Elizabeth's house

"Rosemary, come on we are going to be late for our reservations" Elizabeth kicked on Rosemary's door.

Rosemary opened the door and rushed out.

"Isn't that the point of reservations? To be late and have them hold it for us" Rosemary said while walking down the hallway.

"She has a point" Julie said while joining them from her room.

"Both of you hush up" Elizabeth said walking in forward of them and smiling to herself.

Once they made it down stairs they walked outside to the car. One of the servants helped them inside. Mrs. Thatcher already was waiting inside the car for them.

"Where is Father?" Julie asked her mother once inside the car.

"He has a little more business to attend to and won't make it to dinner tonight. He sends his regards" Mrs. Thatcher told Julie and the rest of them.

"Sad to hear Father won't be joining us" Julie said and looked at Elizabeth.

"We must be going... driver when your ready" Mrs. Thatcher told the driver.

* * *

{Location: Outside by the mansion}

Jack and Doug had been hiding out at the same mansion as yesterday for an hour. While they were there Jack jotted down some details they gathered. It was getting much darker the longer they were there. And Jack couldn't see what he was writing after a while.

"Take this back to headquarters" Jack said handing Doug the information he wrote down.

"What are you going to do?" Doug asked him while stuffing the piece of paper in his pocket.

"I am going to get a closer look" Jack said as he walked forward in the dark.

"I'll be back soon" Doug informed him.

It was completely dark once Doug left and Jack couldn't see as well. Jack wanted to hear what the guys were saying who went inside already. He saw some guys go around back not long ago. Jack moved slowly and carefully by the mansion towards the back. He wanted to catch their conversation. Some guys were filling boxes with packages.

"You foul! If you would have dropped that the boss would have been so mad" one of the guys said pushing the other guy who did wrong.

"It wasn't my fault. You were the one who handed it to me" the wrongly accused guy said by defending himself.

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes, you were"

Both men tackled each other and was rolling on the ground. Fighting each other.

"Alright boys break it up. Play time is over back to work" a third man said in charge.

Both men got up and wiped their clothes off.

Jack moved to a different section around the back to see some other men talking around some lights.

These men were talking over a table with papers on them.

"I said if we put them here it will give the bigger effect" one man said pointing to a section on the paper.

"I think maybe this section would be better" another man said.

Jack was listening to all this behind a wall. Jack decided to go back and get Doug.

Jack was turning to leave when a gun met him when he turned around.

"Gotcha" a man said pointing a guy in Jack's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Undercover Defender

Chapter 8: Broken

Previously on undercover Defender...

Both men tackled each other and was rolling on the ground. Fighting each other.

"Alright boys break it up. Play time is over back to work" a third man said in charge.

Both men got up and wiped their clothes off.

Jack moved to a different section around the back to see some other men talking.

These men were talking over a table with papers on them.

"I said if we put them here it will give the bigger effect" one man said pointing to a section on the paper.

"I think maybe this section would be better" another man said.

Jack was listening to all this behind a wall.

Jack was turning to leave when a gun met him when he turned around.

"Gotcha" a man said pointing a guy in Jack's face.

* * *

"Now what do we have here?" a guy said around the table seeing one of his men have a gun to Jack's head.

"Jack Thornton. You are a hard man to find these days" the man said at the table.

"Lucky for us you were stupid enough to come to us" the guy pointing a gun to Jack's head said.

Jack slowly closed one of his hands into a fist.

"Don't even think about it" the guy said with the gun. While he said this two other guys took their guns out and pointed it at Jack.

"The boss will be happy about this" the man across from the table said.

Two other guards came over to Jack and put hand cuffs on him. The one man put the key to the handcuffs in his pocket and grabbed Jack's shoulder. Jack had two men on each side of him walking with him. Jack had one man in front of him leading them into the mansion.

They got a little deeper into the mansion when the man in front of Jack stopped.

"I'll inform the boss" the man said opening the door and shut it behind him.

Jack's hands were in handcuffs in front of his body. Jack specifically remembered where the man put the key.

Jack took the man on the right side of him first. Jack punched the guy in the face with his handcuffs on and kicked his feet. The man fell to the ground. The guy on the left side of Jack came at him now. The guy swing a punch at Jack and Jack ducked. Jack then punched with his handcuffs on and hit the man in the stomach then his face. The man falls to the ground touching his stomach in pain. The other man got up and put his hand on Jack's shoulder to turn him around. Jack ducks and goes for the guy's waist. Jack pushes him into a wall and punches him once more. Once the guy was down, Jack searches the guy's pocket for the key.

Jack finds the key and starts to unlock his handcuffs. Jack was about to walk away when he heard a familiar voice.

"Jack Thornton"

Jack turned around to face the voice.

"Theodore Martin" Jack said with angry eyes. Beside Theodore a man stood with a gun pointing right at Jack. The men on the ground now got up on their feet.

"Ah Jack you look just like him" Theodore Martin said with a smile.

Jack came rushing towards him with anger. Jack grabbed Theodore's shirt. Before Jack could raise his fist, two men grabbed Jack's arms and pulled him back.

"Get him on his knees" Theodore said to the man beside him.

The man obeyed. He turned his gun around to the handle and jabbed it into Jack's stomach. The man did this three times to Jack in the stomach.

"Ah" Jack said in pain while the guys holding him back kicked his knees to bend them.

Jack spit some blood out on the side while on his knees. Jack then looked up at Theodore in the eyes.

"It's time to make good on my promise, Jack" Theodore said.

Theodore then punched Jack in the face.

Jack blacked out and put his head down.

"Take him away" Theodore Martin said.

* * *

{At the Thatchers fancy dinner}

"We made it" Rosemary said climbing out of the car with some help from the driver.

All the ladies walked inside the fancy restaurant.

"It's been awhile since I've been in such a fancy restaurant" Elizabeth stated to Rosemary.

"Me too, sister" Rosemary said in amazement of how beautiful it was.

Elizabeth looked at Rosemary after her remark on being her sister. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Name of reservation?" the waiter asked at the desk.

"Thatcher" Mrs. Thatcher replied.

"Right this way ladies" the man said and lead the way.

Once they arrived at their reserved seats the waiter held out their chairs for them until the last one was seated. The waiter then took a pen and paper out.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" The waiter asked them once they were settled.

"I will have tea" Mrs. Thatcher told him.

"I will have a tea as well" Rosemary said.

"I will have a lemonade" Julie smiled and told the waiter.

"I will have a water, please" Elizabeth said gratefully.

"Of course! Those will be out shortly" the waiter said then left.

"Thank you" Elizabeth stated.

Julie looked over at Elizabeth and made eye contact with her. Julie motioned with her eyes for Elizabeth that she needed to tell her something.

"Excuse me, I need to use the ladies room" Elizabeth stated.

"Oh I do too. Excuse me as well" Julie jumped up and followed her sister.

Once they got to the ladies room Elizabeth turned to Julie.

"Julie! What is it?" Elizabeth said annoyed.

"I think you should ask Mother about why she asked you to come to Hamilton" Julie told her sister.

"And the secret you so want to know?" Elizabeth said knowing full well of what her sister wants.

"You want to know too, don't you?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes, I indeed do! But is this a really good time to ask?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, this is the perfect time although she probably wouldn't tell you without Father present. Maybe you shouldn't ask her now" Julie stated.

"I don't know she will probably answer me about it. I will ask her" Elizabeth told her sister.

"Okay, we will see" Julie told her.

"Okay, come on" Elizabeth said leaving and wanting Julie to follow.

Once they were back in their seats Julie motioned Elizabeth with her eyes to pursue the question.

"There is so much to choose from on this menu" Rosemary stated in her search for a meal.

"Yes, there is a wide selection. I predictably like the cajun prime chicken mixed with rice, a salad and two side choices" Mrs. Thatcher informed Rosemary of what she likes.

"That sounds delicious" Rosemary said ready to eat.

"Mother?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"What was it you and Father wanted to tell me?" Elizabeth went straight to the point.

"I think your Father should be present for that topic. The both of us need to tell you and Julie something important" Elizabeth's mother got really serious.

The waiter then came up to the table.

"Are you ladies ready to order? The waiter asked.

"Yes, I will have..." Mrs. Thatcher started telling the waiter her order.

Julie looked at Elizabeth with a look of I told you so.

* * *

{At Mountie headquarters}

"Sergeant Douglass, how can I help you?" One of the Mounties behind the desk asked him.

"Yes, Constable Harry nice to see you again. I would like to see the captain. Does he happen to be in?" Doug replied to the Mountie in front of him.

"He is. I will let him know you are here" as the Mountie left to go to the captain's office.

Ten minutes later the Mountie came back.

"He would like to see you in his office" the constable informed Doug.

"Thank you, Harry" Doug replied with gratitude.

Doug walked back to the office and went in.

"Constable Johnson, have you come with progress from your mission?" the captain asked him as he was seated behind his desk.

"Yes, sir I have. Jack and I got all this information on the group you informed us about" Doug said handing the papers to the captain.

The Captain looked over the papers.

"This is good work. Where is Constable Thornton?" The captain asked.

"He is still at the site" Doug answered truthfully.

"He did not engage the target right?"

"No, he did not engage with the target. He sent me to headquarters while he continued to scout the mansion out. From the outside of course" Doug answered him once again.

"Good work on finding out some of the people involved and also where they are hiding out. You're next objection is to found out what they plan on doing. When and where are also questions needing to be answered right now" The captain informed Doug.

"Yes sir! We will get right on that" Doug told the captain and turned to leave for the door.

"Constable Johnson?" The captain said before Doug left the office.

"Yes sir?" Doug turned around.

"Tell Thornton once he retrieves the information asked of him, he will be relieved of this mission. We only need valuable intel on this organization before we can make a move on them. I know he is about to become a father soon, so after he gathers this information he is free to go home to his family" the captain said coming around his table to face Doug.

"I will sir!" Doug said.

The captain put out his hand for Doug to shake it.

"Good work out there, Constable Johnson" the captain said shaking his hand.

"Thank you sir" Doug said and turned to leave once again.

Once Doug left headquarters he thought he would check on Elizabeth at this time. Ever since he arrived at Hamilton his promise ( made to Jack) was to check on Elizabeth. He aimed to make well on that promise then. So he headed to the Thatchers mansion.

* * *

{At the suspicious mansion where Jack is}

Jack slowly came to. His Mountie jacket on the floor beside him.

Jack looked around him. He tried to move his hands but realized there were chains on them. The chains were tied down to the floor and he was on his knees. Jack was looking around at his surroundings when someone came into the room.

"The boss wants some intel on..." the man started to say but was interrupted by Jack. The man walked closer to Jack.

"Well why doesn't the boss ask me himself...instead of staying behind that clear glass wall" Jack said as his voice got louder. Looking at a glass wall in front of him but not being able to see behind it.

"You will give me the intel I want or we will try this another way" the man said to Jack.

"If Theodore wants answers he should get them from me himself" Jack said looking angry at the man.

"So I take it you want the hard way" the man said punching Jack in the face.

After a couple of punches to the face and stomach, Theodore came into the room. The man stopped punching Jack once he seen his leader.

"You are stubborn like your father" Theodore said walking closer into the light for Jack to see him.

"What do you want?" Jack said with anger in his voice.

"I need your help, Jack" Theodore said to Jack.

"Well I hate to disappoint you but you aren't getting that" Jack said looking Theodore straight in the eyes.

"Always had to take the hard way just like Thomas" Theodore said taking a gun out of his pocket.

"Don't you dare say his name in your mouth" Jack said trying to stand up but the chains pulling him back on his knees.

"You know your Father wasn't the man you thought he was" Theodore said walking back and forth in front of Jack.

"You didn't know my Father" Jack said looking down and shaking his head.

"Jack sometimes our parents aren't who we think they are. Sometimes things happen and... " Theodore starting but was interrupted.

"I've heard enough. What do you really want?" Jack said shouting.

"Tell me where the Mounties keep their weapon supply"

"I'm not telling you that" Jack immediately replied.

Theodore loaded his gun and shot Jack in the shoulder.

Jack went down and leaned on his good side.

"How about now?" Theodore asked.

A man walked in.

"What did I say about walking in without knocking?" Theodore raised his voice.

"Sorry sir but we have a problem" the man said to Theodore.

"We aren't done" Theodore turned to Jack and then left.

After a few minutes later someone else came into the room. A man with light brown hair and dark clothes on came in.

"Ah" Jack said in pain. Jack sat up straight when he seen someone come in. He slowing sat up in pain.

"I already told him I'm not telling" Jack said as best as he could while in pain.

The man ignored Jack's statement and walked over to him.

"Here let me check that" the man said talking about Jack's wound and kneeling down on one knee.

Jack had a confused look on his face.

"The bullet went through. So that's good news" the man informed Jack checking his wound.

"Here I'll put this on here to help with the bleeding" the man continued.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked the man.

"You know someone who is very important to me. I must see to it that they are safe" the man said standing up.

"I don't seem to get it. Why help me then?" Jack confused and in pain.

"You are their family. And they are mine. I must protect them" the man replied looking in Jack's eyes.

The man walked over to Jack's Mountie jacket on the floor. He checked the pockets of the jacket. The man found a picture in one of the pockets. The man picked it up and looked at it.

"Put that down" Jack said firmly.

"I can't. He must not know of her" the man said.

The man turned to leave with the picture in his hands. The man was about to put the picture in his shirt pocket when Jack spoke up.

"How do you know Elizabeth?" Jack asked alarmed.

The man turned around and faced Jack.

"Because my name is William jr. Thatcher. And I am her brother "

Jack was silent for a second and then spoke up.

"No, that's not right. Elizabeth doesn't have a brother" Jack replied in unbelief on this man's name.

"Just because she doesn't know of me doesn't mean I don't exist. I am her big brother" William confirmed the statement he just made.

Jack was silent.

"I need to leave before he finds out I came in here" William said in a rush and opened the door to leave.

As he opened the door Theodore was on the other side.

"William what are you doing in here?" Theodore asked curious.

"I thought this was the storage room. I guess I was wrong" William said trying to play it off cool.

"Go help the others pack the merchandise" Theodore said not thinking anything more on it.

While William was walking pass the door way, Theodore's eyes looked down at the picture briefly.

"Hold on" Theodore said grabbing William's arm.

"What do we have here?" Theodore said grabbing the picture.

"Nothing just a random little piece of paper" William answered Theodore.

Theodore took the picture away from William's hand.

Theodore raised his hand and slapped William in the face.

"Lie to me again and it will be the last time you do" Theodore told him and motioned for William to leave.

Theodore walked in the room where Jack was. Theodore having the picture in his hand.

Jack was looking down at the ground with his eyes closed.

"Thornton...Thornton..." Theodore said twice out loud as a thinking out loud statement. He picked up a chair in the dark corner and set it down in front of Jack.

"I can't believe I didn't put the pieces together before" Theodore continued. He looked down at the picture in his hand. He walked back and forth behind the chair.

"Your wife is Elizabeth Thornton. Who was 'miss princess' Elizabeth Thatcher" Theodore said laughing while putting it all together.

Jack opened his eyes and looked straight at Theodore with the mention of Elizabeth's name.

"Oh I how beautiful she is. I just seen her the other night. Wow what a small world " Theodore said looking at the photo again. As he stopped in behind the chair.

"What do you want?" Jack asked with fiery in his eyes as his fists went tight.

"You know what I want. I want you to tell me where the Mounties keep their weapon supply. That's all you have to tell me, Jack. Then you are free to go" Theodore said sitting down in the chair and looking straight at Jack.

"We both know you won't let me go. And I'm not telling you what you want. You can torture me all you want but I'm not talking" Jack stated strongly and looked down.

"I thought you might say that, Jack. Your Father was just as stubborn as you are. I guess you just need to be motivated like he was " Theodore said standing up. He set the picture on the ground next to Jack.

"Which is why you won't mind if some of my men pay Elizabeth a visit?" Theodore said smiling.

"Oh I swear if you hurt her..." Jack started to say with rage but was interrupted.

"You can't do anything to me Jack while you are in chains" Theodore said walking towards the door now.

"Okay I'll tell you what you want to know. Just leave my family alone" Jack shouted to Theodore.

"Umm... to late" Theodore said walking out the door.

"I'll tell you. Theodore. Theodore..." Jack screamed his name.

The door slammed close.

To be continued...

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews and tell me your predictions for the next chapter:) I really love reading them!**


	9. Chapter 9

Undercover Defender

Chapter 9: Trust

 **Wow it's been awhile. Sorry it has taken so long to update this chapter... Life has been pretty busy and left not much time to write. I will try to post more but not as long chapters! Doing this will increase more updates and not as long waiting as well as not taking as long to write. Sorry again for such a long wait and here is the next chapter. enjoy :)**

 **I Do Not Own These characters but Hallmark does!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Trust

Previously on Undercover Defender...

"We both know you won't let me go. And I'm not telling you what you want. You can torture me all you want but I'm not talking" Jack stated strongly and looked down.

"I thought you might say that, Jack. Your Father was just as stubborn as you are. I guess you just need to be motivated like he was " Theodore said standing up. He set the picture on the ground next to Jack.

"Which is why you won't mind if some of my men pay Elizabeth a visit?" Theodore said smiling.

"Oh I swear if you hurt her..." Jack started to say with rage but was interrupted.

"You can't do anything to me Jack while you are in chains" Theodore said walking towards the door now.

"Okay I'll tell you what you want to know. Just leave my family alone" Jack shouted to Theodore.

"Umm... to late" Theodore said walking out the door.

"I'll tell you. Theodore. Theodore..." Jack screamed his name.

The door slammed close.

To be continued...

* * *

{At the mansion where Jack is}

"Jack"

Jack hears a familiar soft voice coming from the outside of his room.

Then the voice turns to panic.

"Jack! Help" Elizabeth voice echos in Jack's room.

"I'm coming" Jack yells back and starts to get up. Jack forgets he is tied down to the floor with chains and is yanked back down.

"Jack!" Elizabeth's voice starts to fade.

"Elizabeth, I'm coming" Jack struggling to move with the chains and his shot wound.

Jack got an idea. Before he could move on it he heard a gun shot from outside of his room.

Jack froze in his tracks with wide eyes open.

A few minutes went by and Jack didn't hear Elizabeth's voice anymore. He started jerking and shaking his chains. Pulling as hard as he could with all his strength.

Then Theodore walked in Jack's room that he was in.

"Where is Elizabeth? Show me Elizabeth" Jack said with anger in his eyes. Jack jerked his body forward towards Theodore. Trying his hardest to get free and fight Theodore.

"You want to see your wife? Okay than you shall" Theodore said with a smile and then snapped his fingers. Someone responded to his snap and carried Elizabeth in their arms.

The man dropped Elizabeth's body in front of where Jack was on the floored in chains.

Jack was in shock.

"Your wife is dead" Theodore said with a smile.

Jack fell to his side in shock having chills go down his body. He couldn't process what just happened or how he allowed it. He felt like his whole world just ended. As tears flowed down his face he slowing closed his eyes.

* * *

Just then Jack heard voices and jumped awake. He was shaking. His skin was sweating. He felt blood going down the side of his arm where the wound was. He sat up with chains still on his hands and with his hands in front of him. Jack looked around and seen nothing in the room with him. He realized he was dreaming. A bad dream to say the least.

"I have to get out of here" Jack said in his thoughts. He looked around for something to get him lose of these chains.

The door to the dark room opened.

William walked into the room with a guard behind him.

"William" Jack whispered to William.

William avoided eye contact and walked over to where Jack's jacket was. He then picked it up. He looked through all of its pockets. He went over to the little photograph on the ground in front of Jack. He bent down to pick it up.

"William please. You have to help me save Elizabeth" Jack pleaded with him.

"Quiet him down" the guard behind William demanded.

William punched Jack in the face and moved Jack's hands that were cuffed back. William picks up the photograph from the ground. William then set the jacket down on the chair that was in front of Jack.

"Alright let's go" the guard said to William.

Both of the men left the room. William was the last one out and looked at Jack in the eyes while closing the door.

Outside of the room the guard spoke to William.

"Go give that to the group" the guard told William.

"Of course sir" William nodded in agreement.

* * *

William knew the short cuts to the mansion by now but wanted to take the front way out to avoid many people. He walked out the front door of the mansion. He was walking around the building when he spotted something in the woods. Instead of letting it go William sneaked into the woods to find out.

"You must be Jack's friend right?" William said sneaking up on Doug.

"Woah" Doug said jumping in unawareness of this man being present.

"Who are you?" Doug said pointing a gun at William.

"On your side. Trust me. We don't have time to check identifications right now. Let's just say I'm a friend of Jack" William explained to Doug.

"Where is Jack?" Doug asked still pointing the gun at William.

"He got taken by Theodore Martin" William told him truthfully.

"The leader of the unfolding" Doug said in realization.

"Exactly"

"Why isn't Jack with you now?" Doug asked another question.

"It's a long story but we don't have time for that part of it. We need to go NOW" William told quickly and in a hurry.

"Where do we need to go? How can I trust you?" Doug asked yet more questions.

"Jack's family is in real danger. Elizabeth is in danger. We need to go" William told him in a rush.

"Elizabeth..." before Doug finished William interpreted.

"Yes, Elizabeth and anyone with her right now"

"You don't have to trust me. Trust Jack. It's his plan" William told Doug. William handed Doug the photograph that was in Jack's jacket.

Doug looked down at the photograph.

"Jack's photograph" Doug said looking down at it.

"He wouldn't just give that to anyone" William told Doug. William might have been stretching the truth a little but he needed Doug's trust.

"What about Jack?" Doug asked him looking at that direction of where Jack is at.

"We will see him shortly" William stated and started walking forward.

Doug followed him.

* * *

{At the restaurant}

Once they got their food the conversation started to flow a little better.

"Do you and Jack have baby names picked out yet?" Mrs. Thatcher asked Elizabeth curious on what her reply would be.

"We haven't decided on baby names quite yet" Elizabeth replied to her mother.

"I think a beautiful name for a girl is Mary. After your grandmother" Elizabeth's mother suggested.

Before Elizabeth replied Julie spoke up.

"I think for a girl you should name her Julie after your favorite sister" Julie smiled and looked at Elizabeth.

"Oh she already has a name picked out for a girl... "

Everyone looked at each other in suspicion.

"Baby Rosie" Rosemary said then laughed.

Julie and Mrs. Thatcher chuckled.

"I think I should probably decide with Jack" Elizabeth said a little annoyed by everyone suggesting names.

Elizabeth took a bite of her food.

"When is Jack scheduled to return?" Mrs. Thatcher asked Elizabeth another question.

"A week ago" Rosemary said under her breath.

Elizabeth gave her a stern look. Rosemary took a bite of her food.

"He should be done any day now with his mission" Elizabeth answered her mother and was scanning her food with her fork.

"Will he be traveling more while you are pregnant?" Mrs. Thatcher asked yet another question.

"Mother" Julie said to her mother.

"What? I'm curious to see if he will just keep abandoning his family when they need him the most" Mrs. Thatcher spoke up.

"Do you ladies need anything?" The waiter came up to their table.

"Excuse me" Elizabeth said standing up slowing and leaving the table.

"We are doing just fine, thank you" Julie told the waiter.

"You know Jack isn't abandoning his family. Jack will always be there for Elizabeth when she needs him most. It's apart of his job to travel and protect people while enforcing the law. He isn't just protecting his family but everyone else's too. Remember that before you start throwing more worry on Elizabeth than she already has" Rosemary said defending Elizabeth and getting up from her chair.

Mrs. Thatcher didn't say anything.

"Excuse me" Rosemary then said and left to find Elizabeth.

* * *

Rosemary walked into the ladies room and found Elizabeth sitting on a couch in the powder room. The room right before you enter the restrooms.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Rosemary asked concerned for her friend and sat next to her.

"Yeah I'm alright" Elizabeth said as tears went sliding down her cheeks.

"Once you left the table I put your mother back in her place. She had no right to say that about Jack" Rosemary sat up straight proud of herself and knowing she did the right thing.

"Thank you, Rosemary" Elizabeth said with a weak smile as the tears kept flowing.

"I know you miss him very much" Rosemary said wiping away some tears from Elizabeth's face.

"I do. More than you know" Elizabeth said with sadness in her eyes.

Just then the power went out. They could hear the people in the restaurant making loud comments and shouts.

"That's weird. Maybe there was a power outage in the city" Rosemary faced Elizabeth seeing her shadow in the darkness.

"We have never had one before in Hamilton" Elizabeth said in fear.

"Oh we had them all the time in the big city. Maybe they have just started having them when you were away" Rosemary told Elizabeth. Rosemary might have been stretching the truth a bit. She only experience two from when she was in the city. She just assumed there were probably more. But mostly she said it to ease Elizabeth's nerves at the moment.

"What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked in fear of the unknown.

"We stay put" Rosemary answered indecisive herself on what to do with the matter.

"Do you smell smoke?" Elizabeth asked another question.

"Something smells like it's burning" Rosemary stated without answering Elizabeth's question.

The door from the ladies room opened. Smoke came through it as well.

* * *

"Elizabeth" a familiar voice called out.

"Doug is that you?" Elizabeth called out in the darkness.

Doug lit a candle he had in his hand.

"Where are you?" Doug asked Elizabeth.

"Over here" Elizabeth said in the darkness in the corner.

As the small candle lit him the room a little more Doug walked towards them.

"Are you okay?" Doug asked concerned and worried.

Elizabeth gave him a hug and replied to his question.

"I'm okay" Elizabeth didn't know if that sentence was true or not but went with it for now.

"Rosemary are you okay?" Doug looked over at Rosemary and seen that she was present too.

"I'm fine. What happened?" Rosemary getting straight to the point.

"Long story. I will share later. First we have to get you two out" Doug explained to them both.

Elizabeth and Rosemary started coughing from the smoke in the air.

"Come to this far corner and get down" Doug told them and made sure they followed his instructions carefully.

Before Rosemary could ask why a big hole blew up in the block wall of the ladies room.

Once the mess from the explosion cleared up a bit, William was coming into view.

"Hurry. Come this way" William urged them as he stepped in the now big hole in the wall.

"I can't. My mother and sister are still in there" Elizabeth explained not moving from her position.

"I will go get them right now. First, I need you to go with William outside. I need you safe" Doug turned to Elizabeth. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze then spoke again.

"Trust me. Now go" Doug told her and vanished back inside.

Elizabeth was helped outside by William. Rosemary was close by as well.

"Follow me. You will be safe" William told both of the ladies.

They went to the front of building but out of sight. The building was going up in flames with parts of it falling apart slowly but surely.

* * *

{At the mansion where Jack was}

Once William left the room, Jack looked down at his hands and seen a little paper in it with a key. He felt it was there when William punches him. Knowing now that it was a distraction for the guard with William. Jack opened the little note and read it to himself.

"Make contact with a man named MJ at the second stairway to the left of this door. I'll make sure Elizabeth is safe. Trust me"

Trust. A word that kept going through Jack's mind. That would be hard to do with William. He just met him. He knew that in the North West Mountie police force they taught you to never trust unless you were hundred percent certain. How could he trust someone who he just met and with Elizabeth no less?

Jack looked down at the key in his hands and prayed silently that he could trust this man.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews! Spread the word as well! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Undercover Defender

Chapter 10: Backup

 **Enjoy this new chapter. I plan on posting a lot! Thank you for all who left reviews last time!**

 **WCTH is owned by Hallmark not me.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Backup

Previously on Undercover Defender...

Once William left the room, Jack looked down at his hands and seen a little paper in it with a key. He felt it was there when William punches him. Knowing now that it was a distraction for the guard with William. Jack opened the little note and read it to himself.

"Make contact with a man named MJ at the second stairway to the left of this door. I'll make sure Elizabeth is safe. Trust me"

Trust. A word that kept going through Jack's mind. That would be hard to do with William. He just met him. He knew that in the North West Mountie police force they taught you to never trust unless you were hundred percent certain. How could he trust someone who he just met and with Elizabeth no less?

Jack looked down at the key in his hands and prayed silently that he could trust this man.

To be continued...

* * *

{In the streets of Hamilton}

The building was burning up with flames. Smoke was bursting through the windows breaking the glass apart in pieces. Parts of the tall structure fell down into the building.

People were everywhere in the streets. Whether it was from watching the burning building or finding a love one coming out of it. It was total chaos. Fire trucks then came rushing to the scene with firefighters jumping out of them. Rushing to the scene themselves.

William made sure he kept Elizabeth and Rosemary far enough away from the building. William made sure they blended in with the large crowd knowing it was much safer that way.

"I didn't catch your name?" Elizabeth asked the person whose face was hidden in the dark.

"I guess there was no time to exchange names while escaping the burning building now was there? My name is William" William stated and smiled at Elizabeth coming more into the light.

"Rosemary Coulter" Rosemary reached out her hand for a shake as she introduced herself before Elizabeth could reply.

"Nice to meet you" William said shaking her hand politely.

"You are from the train aren't you?" Elizabeth asked William.

"Yes, I am. Mrs. Thornton wasn't it?" William asked her already knowing the answer.

"Yes, that's me. You have such a good memory" Elizabeth answered with a smile and amazement from his memory.

"I have a thing with names. A easy way to remember them by" William politely said. also you being my sister helps. The last part William was thinking to himself.

"Thank you for helping us" Elizabeth said turning to William.

"Of course" William replied nodding his head.

Rosemary gave William a confused look. Rosemary not feeling quite right with this one.

What should I say? I can't mention Jack. Not now. There isn't much time to explain. Elizabeth wouldn't understand right now.They are probably thinking why I helped saved them. Why I'm here in the first place. The guy from the train. William's thoughts went wild. William sensed Rosemary's confused look and replied to her nonverbal question.

"I know Constable Douglass Johnson. I wanted to help him with your rescue" is the best answer William could come up with at the moment.

I really hope that we are blended in enough. The last thing we need to do is be spotted. What would come next would not be pretty or fun in that case. Elizabeth is safe right now which is what matters the most. She has no idea who I am to her. How will I tell her? Should I tell her? She is so happy with her life. Her life being so simple and innocent. William's mind was wandering.

Rosemary still looked at William with a questionable look. Something didn't feel right about this man. Why would he randomly help us? Is he a Mountie? The same guy Elizabeth met at the train as well? When did she even meet him? I don't remember her meeting him. Before Rosemary could say anything though, Elizabeth interrupted Rosemary's thoughts.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth said pointing into the distance ahead of them.

Into the darkness where she was pointing and the shades of light from the fire a person came into view. As the person started coming closer, two more people came into view as well. The closer they came the more familiar they became.

"Mother? Julie?" Elizabeth said as the two became closer to where she was standing at.

"Elizabeth!" Mrs. Thatcher said running towards her daughter.

"Oh sweetheart are you okay?" Mrs. Thatcher asked with concern while hugging her daughter.

"I'm fine" something Elizabeth said but didn't know she believed just yet. She was trying to put as much strength into her voice for that answer but it didn't succeed to sound quite like she wanted it to.

"Rosemary are you alright?" Julie going towards Rosemary to see how she was. Giving her friend a hug as she waited for her reply.

"I'm alright. What about you?" Rosemary said leaning back from the hug.

"I'm safe. Thankfully Constable Johnson came and got us just in time" Julie said relieved and thankful. She looked over at Doug and nodded a silent thanks.

Doug nodded back in an understanding of what Julie was saying. While the others were talking, William took Doug to the side to speak privately without the rest of them hearing. William kept his voice quiet as he spoke.

"I need to go somewhere. Keep them out of main areas, except where I'm telling you to take them for their safety. Go to the NWMP station and informed them there to go to this address" William handed Doug a little piece of paper. Then he continued talking. "I will meet you there at 9:30" William informed Doug of the location on where to meet. William had an idea of where to go to finish this once and for all. William turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Doug asked William keeping his voice down. Wondering where he could be going off to.

"Someone we both know who might need some backup right about now" William said turning to Doug and then rushing into the crowd.

I wondered is this whole thing even Jack's plan after all. why is this man I just met, so interested in protecting Jack and his family? Jack never mentioned this man's name before. Surely he would have mentioned it to me? Doug thought to himself. Before pondering on it anymore he turned to the others.

"Time to go" Doug informed them all. Each one now looking at him with their full attention.

"Where is your friend? William?" Rosemary asked Doug looking around.

"He needed to help someone else" Doug answered truthfully.

"Time to go"

* * *

{At the mansion where Jack currently was located}

Jack slowing moved the key to the hole in the middle of the chains. He loosen the chains from the grasp it had on his wrists and let them slowing slide off. Touching his wrists to see bruises from the chains. He touched his arm to see the state it was in. Grunting quietly at the pain from the wound.

Yep, Elizabeth will definitely not be okay when she sees this wound. Or these bruises for that matter. How will I ever explain this to her without frightening her? I'm definitely not looking forward to angry teacher face. Jack thought to himself with a little smile at the end for the last thought.

Jack looked around and then picked up his mountie jacket on the chair in front of him. I'm glad I didn't bring my hat. One less thing to carry. Jack gave himself a side note in his mind. He moved quietly towards the door and put his ear to it. Listening for any voices or noises on the other side.

Jack heard a voice coming closer. Someone on the other side of the door. The door slowly opened.

The guy walked in and looked confused. He looked around the room.

Jack took advantage of this sudden unawareness of the man and took him from the backside. Jack grabs the man's neck and squeezes it. Once the man is out cold, he ties the man up with the chains now on the ground. Jack tried not to think of his pain from the wound or any other of the bruises he now had on his body.

Jack walked out of the door with his head on a swivel. Searching out to make sure the area is clear to go unseen by the others. He turned left and tried to spot the stairway William informed him about.

This better not be a trap.Jack briefly thought to himself.

After Jack walked for a while he finally spotted the second stairway. He made his way up the stairs and spotted someone guarding a door to the right of the stairway.

I really hope that guard is MJ. I'd rather not find out the hard way that it isn't MJ. The thoughts in Jack's mind wandered as he made his way towards the guard.

"MJ?" Jack asked behind a wall.

The man looks up without seeing Jack and answers.

"Who wants to know?" The guard not alarmed at the sudden voice but questionable at who it is.

"William sent me" is all Jack replied with. As Jack stepped into the man's view.

"Come we don't have much time" The man said opening the door behind him.

Jack followed the man with alarm but knew he didn't have a choice at the moment. With men all around the mansion he had to trust William's plan.

"Hurry choose a weapon. Then we must be going" the man said as he showed Jack the room full of weapons.

The room was filled with all different types of weapons and only two windows in the room.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked him as he looked around the room for a weapon of his choice.

"To get out of here. Did William not fill you in with the plan?" The man asked not understanding Jack. The man picked up some matches on one of the tables in the room.

"Well we didn't have much time to discuss details" Jack told him as he picked up a knife.

Jack put the knife in the side of his boot and grabbed a gun. The man picked up a lantern as well.

"Alright let's go" the man told Jack as he led the way out of the door.

They went down four halls until they came to a black door. The man led Jack in the room with the black door. The man walked to the corner where there was a bookcase. He pushed against it with one of his hands and it opened. It revealed a hidden door. The hidden door revealed a tunnel with stairs going downward.

"It leads to the outside. Hurry they will be looking for you by now" the man told Jack as he held the hidden door open.

Jack started down the stairs then turned around to see the man not following him.

"You aren't coming?" Jack asked as he turned around to the man.

"I can't" The man said looking into Jack's eyes.

With that look Jack understood why the man couldn't come with him. Theodore was keeping the man here for some reason. Probably threatening one of his loved ones. Jack wanted to help the man but knew he had to get to his own family.

"Thank you for helping me" Jack said with gratitude in his voice while nodding his head.

"Anything for a friend of William's" the man replied giving a nod himself back to Jack. The man lit the lantern and handed it to Jack.

"Once you get outside head for the trees" the man said and then shut the hidden door before Jack could reply.

Alright here we go. I'm coming Elizabeth. Jack thought to himself.

* * *

Jack rushed down the stairs as fast as he possibly could with the lantern in one hand and his jacket in the other. Finally he spotted a door at the bottom of the stairways to the outside.

Jack let out a sigh of relief for a brief moment and slowly opened the door. Jack looked around to see if anyone happen to be coming. Not seeing anyone around in the dark, he shut the door behind him. Jack put the lantern up to his face to see and moved quickly in the direction of the trees.

"Don't take another step or I'll shoot you on the spot"

Jack turned his head around to see Theodore pointing a gun at Jack.

"Throw the gun you have on the ground" Theodore commander Jack.

Jack slowly did as he was told.

"Thought you could escape huh? Where would you go? Back to your wife?" Theodore asked with a smile.

Anger filled Jack like a cold. He was already really weak from the wound and the beatings he had received. But Jack felt new strength from the anger boiling inside of him.

"Elizabeth is dead. I made sure of it with the fire we set to the building she was in" Theodore said with a smile once again forming in his mouth. Theodore didn't actually know if Elizabeth died in the fire but just said it to increase the anger within Jack.

Jack's eyes went wide with anger not believing what he heard.

Before Jack could do anything, he heard a gun fire.

Theodore was shot in the leg and went down on one knee. William came out from hiding in the trees and went straight to Theodore.

William kicked the gun out of Theodore's hands and punched his face. Jack then came to Theodore and punched him three times. The third knocking Theodore unconscious.

"I heard you might need some backup" William said smiling to Jack.

The Mounties came in packs just then. They dismounted and headed for the mansion in the dark. One of the Mounties handcuffed Theodore and took him away.

"Elizabeth?" Jack turned to William and asked. It was all he was thinking about once William showed up.

"She is safe. Time to go see her and get you some help" William smiled. William put one of his arms around Jack to help him.

Time to see Elizabeth.Those words kept repeating themselves inside Jack's head.

To be continued...

* * *

 **please leave reviews! Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading! And share it with your friends :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Undercover Defender

 **Thank you guys for all the reviews! I really enjoy reading all of them. Thank you for all your patience. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as it does not have as much action going on. More calmness. Please enjoy this longer chapter and thanks again for all the patience :)**

 **I Do Not Own When Calls The Heart***

* * *

Chapter 11: Family

Previously on undercover Defender...

"I heard you might need some backup" William said smiling to Jack.

The Mounties came in packs just then. They dismounted and headed for the mansion in the dark. One of the Mounties handcuffed Theodore and took him away.

"Elizabeth?" Jack turned to William and asked. It was all he was thinking about once William showed up.

"She is safe. Time to go see her and get you some help" William smiled. William put one of his arms around Jack to help him.

Time to see words kept repeating themselves inside Jack's head.

To be continued...

* * *

{At the NWMP}

"Constable Johnson, why are we still here? Can we go home now?" Mrs. Thatcher asked impatiently standing up from her seat.

"I was informed to keep all of you here until further notice" Doug answered her truthfully without mentioning anyone specific. Doug was at the front desk pacing back and forth.

Elizabeth and Rosemary sat in the seats by the front desk facing the entrance. While Julie and Mrs. Thatcher sat in the ones by the door facing the desk.

"Doug if you pace anymore I'm gonna throw up" Elizabeth gave him a slight unsteady smile and wide eyes. Elizabeth's head was spinning.

"Sorry Elizabeth. I'm just thinking" Doug told her with an apologetic look on his face.

I am so tired. I'm ready to get some sleep. And maybe some food before. When was the last time we had some food? Oh at the restaurant. I didn't eat much there. If I have to stay here much longer I'm gonna go crazy. Wow Elizabeth you are acting like your students now... impatient. Elizabeth thought as she leaned back in her seat.

The room went silent. Everyone alone with their own thoughts and nothing making a sound.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, this is" The lady at the desk answered the phone.

A couple of them jumped in their seats from the sudden sound of the telephone.

"It's just the telephone" Rosemary said with a laugh out loud.

Rosemary got up and went to the desk.

"May I make a call?" Rosemary asked the lady at the desk.

"Yes ma'am. Over there in the right corner" the lady pointed to the opposite corner from where Julie and Mrs. Thatcher was.

Rosemary walked over to the telephone and picked it up.

"I need to call Lee" Rosemary told Elizabeth.

Doug walked over to Mrs. Thatcher and Julie.

"Where is Mr. Thatcher currently?" Doug asked them as they both sat down.

As the three of them were talking, Elizabeth sat quietly by the desk still.

I wonder why we really need to stay here this long... But before Elizabeth could finish that thought a familiar voice came from the entrance doors of the building.

"Elizabeth?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth said out loud and stood up from her chair.

William walked in the entrance watching them.

Jack ran to where Elizabeth was at and wrapped his arms around her. They both hugged each other for a long time. Than Jack leaned his head back from their hug and looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked putting both of his hands on her face. Holding her small face in his large hands.

"You are here. I am okay" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was actually in front of her.

She is okay. Jack's heart could slow down a little more now. Relieved she was safe.

Both of his hands then on her face he kissed her tenderly.

As they leaned back again Elizabeth asked a question this time.

"Are you okay? Jack you have cuts everywhere on your face. And your arm is bleeding...through your shirt" Elizabeth's voice cracked saying the last part and with tears rolling down her face. She had so much worry and panic in her voice.

"Hey shhh. Everything is going to be alright. Don't worry I'm fine" Jack said softly to her while wiping away her tears with his thumbs. He then put his arms around her as her face rested safely on his chest.

"How is my little baby doing in there?" Jack asked Elizabeth as he put one hand on her belly while his other hand rested on her head.

"Missing daddy" Elizabeth smiled as she looked down at his hand on her stomach.

"Well he is home now" Jack said talking about himself being home.

Elizabeth took in his scent that she missed deeply and his presence in general. I missed my boy. I really hope he doesn't have to leave again. Wow resting my head against him makes me realize something. I need sleep. Elizabeth's mind thought.

Jack took in the fresh scent of his wife.

I missed her so much. The way her skin is so soft and her fresh smell. It's crazy to think I function the same without her. Oh right I normally don' thought to himself.

Rosemary came rushing towards Jack just then.

"Jack!"

Jack pulled slowly back away from his wife's arms and turned towards Rosemary. Jack still having one arm around Elizabeth.

"Rosemary so good to see you. Are you okay? I heard there was a fire" Jack said giving his long time friend a hug. He then leaning back and returning one arm around Elizabeth.

"We are all safe now. The fire was crazy. Are you the reason we have to stay here?" Rosemary asked him getting to the point.

"It's safe here for now" Jack told her.

Doug came over to Jack and gave him a hand shake.

"Glad you are okay man. You had me worried for a second there. Good thing your plan worked out perfectly" Doug said smiling at his long time friend.

"I'm glad it worked out too. But this wasn't my plan" Jack spoke.

"Whose plan was it?" Doug asked confused.

Jack looked over to the front entrance of the building to where William was standing.

"It was mine" William said coming closer to Jack and Doug.

Doug still confused and Jack interested on how the plan turned out. Jack himself not knowing of the plan until later on. Even then though he still didn't know all of it.

"I knew you Constable Johnson wouldn't listen to me. So I convinced you that it was Jack's plan all along" William explained to all of them but mostly Doug.

"You had be confused too in the beginning until you left me the note and key. Smart thinking if I may add" Jack told William.

With a moment of silence Jack spoke again.

"Thank you for everything. For helping me and my family" Jack said having his hand out for William to shake it.

William took Jack's hand and shook it. He nodded his head.

"Anytime" is all William could come up with. Knowing full well he couldn't say anything else just yet.

Doug looked at Jack's wound and his bruises now.

"You need to clean that wound before it gets infected. Here I'll help clean the wound" Doug said in a more serious tone.

"Thanks man" Jack said in thanks.

"There is a first aid kit and medical supplies in the second room to the right" the lady at the desk informed them.

"Thank you" Doug replied to the lady and led the way to the room. Jack followed him with Elizabeth behind him.

* * *

Once inside Jack sat on a table that was in the middle of the room.

"Take your shirt off. I need to clean the wound" Doug told Jack as it went around the room looking for the supplies he needed.

Jack slowing took off his shirt with the help of Elizabeth.

"Thank you doctor Doug" Jack laughed a little but with pain coming from his stomach.

"Ah" Jack said trying not to show to much pain for Elizabeth's sake. Elizabeth was squeezing his other hand.

"Ribs hurting? You probably have bruised ribs from the looks of it" Doug said turning to Jack now with some supplies he picked up from the selves.

"They feeling that way" Jack said under his breathe not wanting to worry Elizabeth.

"You might want to hold him down" Doug turned to Elizabeth smiling while preparing to pour cleaning supplies to clean the wound.

Elizabeth looked at Doug and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine" Jack said giving Doug a look and then looking at Elizabeth.

Doug slowly cleaned through the wound and wrapped it with some white bandages. He then moved his attention to wrapping Jack's bruised ribs. Once done with that he reached over to the side of the table and grabbed a sling for Jack's arm.

"Here" Doug said putting it over Jack's head and around his arm.

"Thank you" Jack said giving Doug a nod.

"I will need to put clean bandages on that wound later" Doug said washing his hands now in the sink by the window.

"I can do that later" Jack said looking over to Doug then making eye contact with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth giving him a stern look.

"But yeah of course I will be gratefully appreciated for some help with it" Jack continued with a scared look coming from his face.

Doug gave out a little laugh.

"Man even when you face criminals and gun wounds you never look at scared then you do now. Is the scary teacher face getting to you?" Doug said laughing some more.

"Hey now if she gave you her scary teacher face you would be terrified too" Jack said putting his good arm up in defense and giving out a laugh.

"Behave yourself Thornton" Elizabeth said giving Jack a little punch on his good arm and a little smile when she turned her face the other way.

Doug laughed some more.

"You too Johnson" Elizabeth looked Doug's way with a stern look.

"Yes ma'am" Doug said with his hands up in defense now.

"I see what you mean" Doug said under his breathe to Jack.

Both men smiled away from Elizabeth.

"Alright you should be good to go" Doug told Jack as he finished cleaning up the area of mess he made.

"Probably should check on the others" Jack said trying to get down from the table.

Elizabeth helping him slowly and carefully get down.

Once Doug was ready, all three of them made their way back to the others.

The lady seen all of them walk back in the room and she spoke up.

"Constable Thornton, sergeant Jones would like to see you in his office"

"Thank you, Mary" Jack replied to the lady behind the desk.

Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"I will be right back" Jack said nodding his head for her to reply with a nod back.

Elizabeth nodded her head back with understanding and slowly let go of his hand.

Jack let go of Elizabeth and made his way back to his commander's office.

* * *

Jack knocked on the door that was half opened already.

Knocking on the door Jack also spoke

"Sergeant, you wanted to see me?" Jack asked him while slowly making his way into the room in front of the desk.

"Don't take this the wrong way Thornton but you don't look so good. What happened out there?"

"Is there any good way to take that?" Jack gave a smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"Take a seat I insist" the sergeant told him leading a hand to a seat in front of his desk.

Jack nodded and started to speak again.

"Theodore Martin..."

"The leader of the group. Yes, Constable Douglass informed me of him" the commander filled in his knowledge of the man.

Jack continued.

"He captured and tortured me. He wanted to know where the weapons were located for the Mounties. I didn't tell him so he threaten my family..." Jack told the sergeant of the Mounties and continued on for several more minutes before finally wrapping it up.

"We have recently found out that a wealthy owner is involved in this so called unfolding. As well as many others"

"Do we know the name yet of anyone else involved?" Jack asked interested in the recent information said.

"I have the men looking into that now" the sergeant replied leaning forward in his chair.

Jack wondered who it could have been and where they were located. Before he could continue with his thoughts though his commander spoke.

"I will be taking you off of this assignment now. We will make sure all that you have told me will be in the report. Thank you for filling me in and for all your hard work. I am sorry that your family got in the crosshairs. Well done and great work, Thornton" the older man stood up and held his hand out.

Jack shook his hand and started to leave. He turned around and said, "If I may ask sir... why take me off the assignment now?"

"Johnson told me about your wife getting closer to her due date. Your family needs you now, Thornton. Take care of them. I will get Johnson to finish this assignment with Williamson" The commander said sitting back in his chair behind his desk.

"Thank you sir" Jack gave a nod and walked out towards where the rest were located.

* * *

Jack seen the whole group was surrounding Elizabeth as he walked in. Jack then took his place by Elizabeth again and entangled his unharmed hand in hers.

"How are you feeling Jack?" Julie asked concerned for her brother in law.

"Much better thank you for asking Julie" Jack said smiling at his sister in law.

"Thank you so much Doug for having Jack's back. And you as well, William" Elizabeth giving her gratitude to both men and looking one to another.

Both men nodded at Elizabeth in reply.

"Well it has been a long day. Everyone should get some rest. You all are welcomed at the mansion" Mrs. Thatcher spoke to all of them standing by Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Mother" Elizabeth smiled at her mother with tired eyes.

As they all headed out Doug walked up by Jack.

"Hey I'll catch up with you in a minute" Jack told Elizabeth as he stopped to turn to talk to Doug.

Elizabeth gave her silent understanding and walked to where her sister was.

"Hey man. I wish I could come but I need to stay here. The commander still wants me on the case" Doug spoke first.

"Good luck brother. Let me know if there is anything I can do. And thank you for watching out for my family. I really appreciate it" Jack gave a side hug to Doug and shook one of his hands.

Jack walked outside and seen William on the side of the building.

"William!" Elizabeth spoke up and walked to where he was.

"Why don't you join us for dinner? It's the least my family can do to show our gratitude for all you did for us" Elizabeth said giving a big smile to the man.

Jack came by his wife's side and put his free arm around her waist.

"I don't want to impose or anything" William unsure if he should go or not.

"Nonsense" Elizabeth replied faster this time and motioned for him to come in one of their cars

Elizabeth's mother called up two cars to the mountie's headquarters for them to take to get back to the mansion.

"Elizabeth dear, why don't you take Jack, and Rosemary in your car. I will take Julie and William in mine" Mrs. Thatcher walked slowly up to Elizabeth now informing her of the car arrangements.

"Of course Mrs. Thatcher" Rosemary replied for Elizabeth with a smile.

Elizabeth gave Rosemary a curious look on why she answered for her. While Jack was holding in a laugh. Before Elizabeth could form the words to say something Jack spoke.

"Come on. You look like you need some rest" Jack said helping Elizabeth in the car.

"And definitely some chocolate ice cream" Rosemary added in as she was helped in the car on the other side from the driver.

Jack smiled at what Rosemary added.

"You two know me too well" Elizabeth smiled.

Jack got into the car beside Elizabeth and took her hand in his. Elizabeth gave it a squeeze once she felt his hand.

"Wow I'm so glad my favorite couple is back together" Rosemary smiled at them both with both her hands together.

Jack and Elizabeth both looked at her with questions that showed on their faces.

"What? I'm just saying what we were all thinking here" Rosemary said with her hands up in the air.

Before anyone else could speak up Rosemary continued.

"I've been watching this whole relationship blossom into what it is now. I'm relieved that everyone is okay. It also helps that I'm the god mother of your unborn child"

Rosemary gave out a little laugh and then looked out the window.

Jack gave out a laugh to as he looked to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was rolling her eyes as she smiled at her friend.

How did I get so lucky?Jack thought to himself as he stared at his wife in amazement of how beautiful she was.

Elizabeth realized that he was staring at her.

"What?" Elizabeth asked him looking back at him.

"I'm just happy to be with my family" Jack smiled back at her then looked out his side of the window.

* * *

{In the other car}

"So William where are you from?" Julie asked him as she smiled.

"Cape Fullerton" William said smiling back at Julie and looking towards both the ladies in front of him. He took the seat across from the Thatcher ladies.

"That must have been exciting! I hear it's beautiful there" Julie said trying to keep the conversation going.

Wow this man isn't to bad looking. His beautiful blue thought to herself.

"It is very beautiful there. And the excitement had it's days" William told them both as he had their attention.

"What do you do William?" Mrs. Thatcher now asking him a question.

My goodness he looks just like William when he was Thatcher referring to her husband also named William. Her thoughts went quiet while the young man in front of her replied to her question.

"I'm a business owner, ma'am" William spoke up.

"That's so cool. Must be nice bossing people around" Julie told him with excitement in her voice.

William just smiled at the girl.

Everyone was silent with their thoughts. The car slowly came to a stop.

"Mother? Why are we at the train station" Julie asked curious.

"We are meeting your Father here to pick him up from his train" Mrs. Thatcher said getting out of the car. The driver opened the door for Mrs. Thatcher.

"I will go get him. You two can wait in the car" Mrs. Thatcher smiled back at them as she made her way into the train station.

Julie turned to William.

"So do you have any siblings?" Julie asked him.

This is going to be a look car thought to himself.

In the train station Mrs. Thatcher made her way into the crowd. Looking around for her husband. After several minutes she spotted him coming towards her.

"William!" Mrs. Thatcher called out making her way towards him.

Mr. Thatcher giving his wife a hug before speaking.

"I heard what happened"

"The Mounties are looking for everyone involved" Mrs thatcher turned to speak to her husband. You could hear the worry in her voice as she whispered to her husband.

"Everything will be alright. Is the car outside?" Mr. Thatcher asked still in a whispered.

Mr. Thatcher started walking as his wife was beside him.

"Yes. But there is something you should know first..." Mrs. Thatcher started to say.

William Thatcher stopped walking and faced his wife. Waiting for her to continue.

"He is here. Your son. William"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews and let me know how you liked the chapter. As well as any predictions you may have :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Undercover Defender

 **Thank you all for your patience! I thought i would write a lighter chapter and really enjoyed it too :) Stay tuned some great things coming hopefully very soon! Keep reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **WHEN CALLS THE HEART BELONGS TO HALLMARK NOT ME...SADLY****

Chapter 12: Protective

Previously on undercover Defender...

Mr. Thatcher giving his wife a hug before speaking.

"I heard what happened"

"The Mounties are looking for everyone involved" Mrs thatcher turned to speak to her husband. You could hear the worry in her voice as she whispered to her husband.

"Everything will be alright. Is the car outside?" Mr. Thatcher asked still in a whispered.

Mr. Thatcher started walking as his wife was beside him.

"Yes. But there is something you should know first..." Mrs. Thatcher started to say.

William Thatcher stopped walking and faced his wife. Waiting for her to continue.

"He is here. Your son. William"

To be continued...

* * *

It was dark outside and there wasn't much chatter in the car. Everyone had their own thoughts to think about.

The car with Jack, Elizabeth, and Rosemary in it, slowly rolled up in front of the mansion. The driver got out and opened the door for Rosemary first. Helping her out of the car. On the other side Jack got out and held his hand to help Elizabeth out. Elizabeth slowly got out of the car. Once Elizabeth was out of the car, Jack almost immediately slid his free hand into hers. He didn't want to let Elizabeth out of his sight. Not after all he has been through the last couple of days. All three of them walked into the mansion as Rosemary still amazed at how big it was.

"I still can't believe little Elizabeth lived here" Rosemary whispered to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at her friend who stood beside her with her free hand on her hips.

Before Elizabeth could respond, she was cut off by a young maid of the mansion.

"Mrs. Elizabeth, we have been worried about you with hearing the fire and all. Glad you and the young one made it out okay. And of course Mrs. Coulter" the young maid smiled widely.

"Thank you Liz. And it's just Elizabeth remember?" Elizabeth gave the maid a kind look and smile.

"Oh I forgot... oh good to see you again mister Jack" Liz the maid turned to acknowledge Jack as she said the last part.

Jack smiled at the young girl and gave a head nod.

"I mean Mr. Thornton. Sorry I sometimes forget my manners and the way of things I guess. Aunt Lou always tells me I need to remember the important of proper names and so on. She tells me a lot of things I need to work on which I guess is to much for me to remember sometimes..." Liz was going on and on about her lessons she needed to learn.

Jack looked beside him at his wife. He could tell how tired she was and knew she needed some rest. It was late and an a long day for the both of them.

"It's quite alright Liz?..." Jack looking over at Elizabeth for confirmation

on her name if he remembered correctly before continuing.

Elizabeth gave him a look with her eyes that he was right on the girl's name before Jack continued to talk.

"Elizabeth needs some rest. So I think we will just head up to our room for the night now" Jack said giving Elizabeth's hand a squeeze.

"Of course just let me know if you need anything like always. I'm always here. Always working" Liz said smiling while the couple passed them through to the stairs. Rosemary smiling to the girl while following the couple in front of her. Jack wrapped his non-injured arm around Elizabeth to help her out with climbing the stairs. Jack tried not to think of the pain climbing the stairs was causing his bruised ribs.

"Well except on Sundays. I normally don't work on those days because of the Lord's day. Oh and I'm talking to myself again. I really need to stop doing that" Liz said leaving down the way to the kitchen.

Once up the stairs Elizabeth was totally exhausted. Jack could tell by her slowly leaning into him more and more while going on the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked him while they continued to walk down to where their room was.

Jack stayed silent for a moment. Deep in his thoughts wondering what to say back to his tired wife. Before he could come up with something though Elizabeth spoke again.

"I can tell you are in a huge amount of pain Jack" Elizabeth said looking up at his eyes that showed pain in them.

"I will be alright. Just a little bruised. Nothing rest wont heal" Jack gave her a small smile while finally making it to their room.

"Thank you for watching over Elizabeth" Jack turned to Rosemary and gave her a smile.

"Of course. What else is a best friend and god mother for?... I will see you two tomorrow" Rosemary smiled at them while heading down to her room. She noticed they both seemed exhausted and didn't want to take anymore of their time away with chatter.

Elizabeth gave a tired smile to her friend. Jack just nodding in agreement to what Rosemary said.

"Alright time to get you two in bed. You two need some rest" Jack said referring to Elizabeth and their unborn child.

"Rest sounds perfect right about now" Elizabeth agreed with him.

Once in the room, Elizabeth walked over to the side of the bathroom where one of her suitcases laid at and grabbed her pjs out of it. Elizabeth then walked into the bathroom and changed out of her fancy clothes from the evening.

Jack was unbuttoning his red serge jacket with his only free hand. Taking off the sling on his arm as he was at it too.

"Please tell me you have been getting enough rest while I have been gone?" worry shown greatly in Jack's voice while continuing to get his jacket off slowly without it hurting too badly. Jack trying not to moan from the pain that he was having but instead focusing on the reply his wife would give to the question he just asked her. Leaving the white shirt left with his suspenders on as she came out of the bathroom.

"Rosemary was really quiet on the rest of the way to the mansion. Seemed out of character for her don't you think?" Elizabeth said coming out of the bathroom with her pjs on and one hand on her big belly. Totally ignoring the question her husband just asked. While making her way towards her husband now.

Jack gave her a stern look with his eyes looking right into hers. Jack having his good hand rest on his hip. While Elizabeth slowly moved towards him.

"Elizabeth you didn't answer my question?"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. Jack wrapping his arms around her too. Not trying to show the pain that his shoulder was giving him at the moment.

"I asked a question too you know" Elizabeth giving a small smile not giving in quite yet.

"You promised me when I left that you would get plenty of rest and take it easy" Jack not backing down on this one and showing a small sense of anger in his voice.

"I got plenty of rest. Abigail, Rosemary, and Lee made plenty sure of it. If I rested anymore I'm pretty sure I would be counting plenty of imaginary sheep in the sky" Elizabeth not very convincing in her answer.

"You used the word 'plenty' three times in that sentence which makes me know that the answer you gave isn't true. And makes me feel less better about that as well"

"I can use a word as many times as I want in a sentence. There is no limit, Mr. overprotective" giving him a serious look.

Jack gave her a stern look with his eyes showing lots of worry and concern.

"Elizabeth" Jack said irritated by his wife not getting the rest she needs. Jack has been so worried about her the whole time he has been gone. He put a hand gently to Elizabeth's face slowly moving his thumb up and down on her cheek.

"Jack" Elizabeth said back with puppy eyes showing she was going to win this one and not up for arguing.

 _Dang it those beautiful blue eyes. Gets me every time. Wow I've missed looking into them._ Elizabeth thought to herself before finally giving in and telling Jack her answer truthfully.

"Oh okay. Well, I have had a lot of work to do for the substitute teacher who is taking over for me while I take my leave for when I deliver the baby... plus you know Mr. Thornton I never sleep well without you by my side. I have got some sleep. With all the nagging from all the aunts and uncles this baby so happens to have from half the town members" Elizabeth making sure she puts emphasis on the last part.

Jack shows a sign of worry in his eyes as he looks at her. While he stops moving his thumb on her cheek but keeps his hand there on her face.

"Elizabeth" Him just saying her name speaks volumes in itself to her.

"I'm okay Jack" Elizabeth said putting a hand to the side of his face gently on his cheek.

Jack closes his eyes at the feel of her hand and leans into her touch. He waits a minute before opening his eyes.

"Well you are here now to take care of me" Elizabeth seeing his eyes open again smiles at him with tears in her eyes.

"I will always take care of you" Jack said putting a hand over her hand that laid on his cheek.

After a couple of minutes of staying that way Jack spoke up.

"Alright time for some sleep" Jack said holding Elizabeth's hand and leading her to one side of the bed.

Elizabeth laid down in the soft covers. Jack laying her head on the pillow gently and pulling the sheets over her until they reached her hands.

"You not coming to bed yet?" Elizabeth asked looking up at him with sleepy eyes of hers.

"I need to re-bandage my shoulder wound and clean up first" Jack giving her a small smile while still holding one of her hands in his.

"Oh my goodness I forgot. I can help you with that" Elizabeth trying to sit up but Jack holding her gently back down.

"It's okay I can manage. You need sleep. I'll be quick" Jack said giving her hand a tight squeeze. He took his other hand and put one of her hairs to the side away from her face.

Elizabeth with her eyes closed now from the drain of the day asked one more thing.

"Promise you will be quick?" Elizabeth sounding hopeful in her voice.

"Promise" Jack said leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips.

Jack watched her sleep for a couple minutes more before softly setting her hand by her side and heading to the bathroom. He looked at the counter and spotted bandages.

 _Mrs. Thatcher must have informed the maid to bring supplies for injuries. Must have called the mansion when I was talking to the captain_. _I'll have to thank her later for doing that._ Jack thought to himself while looking the medical supplies over. While he was looking them over a quiet knock was heard at the door.

Jack walked quickly to the door so the knocking wouldn't wake up Elizabeth, who was fast asleep already.

Opening the door he was surprised to see Rosemary standing in the hallway.

"Liz the maid told everyone you two were tired from the day. Probably best for Elizabeth to get some much needed rest and by the looks of it you too. They decided to post pone the dinner to lunch tomorrow because every one was worn out. William is staying in one of the guest rooms tonight which Mrs. Thatcher insisted on it. Anyways now that I told you the run down of things happening. Here is your bag of clothes. Constable Johnson brought it by for you not to long ago and asked me to give it to you. He thought you might be needing some new clothes. Are you alright?" Rosemary said handing him the bag of clothes with worry in her eyes.

"Thank you, Rosemary. Elizabeth is already sleeping. I am doing fine. Just tired and a little in pain. Tell me truthfully how much sleep did Elizabeth get when I was gone?" Jack asked while taking the bag of clothes handed by Rosemary.

"She worried a lot about you but we made sure she got plenty of sleep between the three amigos back home" Rosemary chuckled a little referring to her, Lee, and Abigail before continuing on.

"I know she hasn't been sleeping as well but she will be fine. Don't worry and you really need to be taking care of yourself as well" Rosemary said giving her life long friend a wide smile.

"Thank you for taking good care of her while I was gone. I really appreciate it and I will" Jack said nodded his thanks.

Rosemary just smiled back before turning to leave.

"Hey you should check on that shoulder. It's starting to bleed through your shirt. Get some rest my friend. You need it"

Jack felt his shoulder with his other hand and felt the blood now going through it. He quietly shut the door behind him and headed back to the bathroom looking towards Elizabeth. He carefully took his shirt off to clean the wound on his shoulder once he was in the bathroom. While also taking the bandages off his ribs as well. He felt physical pain but knowing Elizabeth was close by eased most of it. He quickly finished cleaning his shoulder and wrapped it up with new bandages. This time around he didn't wrap his ribs feeling better for it having some air.

Once he got on fresh new clothes and cleaned himself up, he walked towards the bed. He slowly got in and felt a rush of pain through his shoulder. Still in a sitting position he took a deep breath and looked over at his wife. Like she could sense him there, Elizabeth reaches her hand out towards Jack while having her eyes still closed. Jack slowly laid down and took Elizabeth's reaching hand into his. Elizabeth slowly moves over to Jack and into his arms.

"I missed you" Elizabeth said cuddled up next to her husband and taking in his scent.

"I missed you so much" Jack said finally being able to relax with his wife in his arms. He planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled.

 _I am the luckiest man alive._ Jack thought to himself before slowly closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

{In Elizabeth's parents room}

"It's time to tell them" Mrs. Thatcher said brushing her hair in front of a mirror in their huge room.

"I planned on telling them when Elizabeth arrived but did not plan on telling them with William here" Mr. Thatcher said taking off his neck tie and throwing it on the side of a chair.

"They deserve to know about their brother" Mrs. Thatcher said looking at her husband.

"I know but will they like why we hid him from them?"

To be continued...

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS :) I LOVE WRITING PROTECTIVE JACK AND SOFT LIZZIE! ALRIGHT STAY TUNED FOR SOME MORE SOFT SCENES AND HOPEFULLY GOOD CONTENT.**


	13. Chapter 13

Undercover Defender

 **Author's note: So sorry for this taking so long to get up. This chapter is a calm and lighthearted kind of chapter. i really hope you all enjoy it! Thank you all for your lovely reviews and comments! It really makes my day. Anyways enjoy the chapter and don't forget to tell me your thoughts in the comments!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Take it easy

Previously on undercover Defender...

Once he got on fresh new clothes and cleaned himself up, he walked towards the bed. He slowly got in and felt a rush of pain through his shoulder. Still in a sitting position he took a deep breath and looked over at his wife. Like she could sense him there, Elizabeth reaches her hand out towards Jack while having her eyes still closed. Jack slowly laid down and took Elizabeth's reaching hand into his. Elizabeth slowly moves over to Jack and into his arms.

"I missed you" Elizabeth said cuddled up next to her husband and taking in his scent.

"I missed you so much" Jack said finally being able to relax with his wife in his arms. He planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled.

I am the luckiest man alive. Jack thought to himself before slowly closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

{In Elizabeth's parents room}

"It's time to tell them" Mrs. Thatcher said brushing her hair in front of a mirror in their huge room.

"I planned on telling them when Elizabeth arrived but did not plan on telling them with William here" Mr. Thatcher said taking off his neck tie and throwing it on the side of a chair.

"They deserve to know about their brother" Mrs. Thatcher said looking at her husband.

"I know but will they like why we hid him from them?"

To be continued...

* * *

-The next morning-

"I thought you might say that, Jack. Your Father was just as stubborn as you are. I guess you just need to be motivated like he was " Theodore said standing up. He set the picture on the ground next to Jack.

"Which is why you won't mind if some of my men pay Elizabeth a visit?" Theodore said smiling.

"Oh I swear if you hurt her..." Jack started to say with rage but was interrupted.

"You can't do anything to me Jack while you are in chains" Theodore said walking towards the door now.

"Okay I'll tell you what you want to know. Just leave my family alone" Jack shouted to Theodore.

"Umm... to late" Theodore said walking out the door.

"I'll tell you. Theodore. Theodore..." Jack screamed his name.

The door slammed close.

Jack jerked wake in the wee hours of the morning. He felt wide awake from the nightmare and memories he just thought of. His heart beating fast while he stared at the ceiling. He felt a slight bit of pain coming up in his arm. Not only his arm hurting but his ribs as well. He put his good arm around his stomach and tried to ease his breathing back to normal. He looked over at Elizabeth seeing how she still was sound asleep beside him.

I'm glad I didn't waken her. She needs her rest especially from all the things that have happened recently. I don't want her to worry. She looks so beautiful while she sleeps. Jack thought to himself while watching his wife sleep.

Seeing her beside him helped ease everything he had felt in his nightmare and he slowly fell back to sleep with one of her hands in his.

* * *

A few hours later...

Jack was woken up by knocking at their door.

Elizabeth started stirring beside him from the noise coming from the door.

"You want me to get that?" Jack turning his head over and smiling at his now half awake wife.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and gave him a look of "just get the door Jack" kind of look. She then pulled her pillow from under her head and moved it over her head to cover her face for some quietness.

"Yeah I don't think I should get it" Jack says with a smile still on his face looking over at his wife with a pillow over her face.

He waited a couple more seconds for her to react with words of irritation. As He knew she would respond.

Another knock at the door*

"Jack!" Elizabeth says with a pillow over her head while laying on her back.

"Alright alright I'm getting the door" Jack says getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. Jack held his stomach with his good arm while his attire consisted of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He felt most comfortable when he didn't have to wear suits or ties. Even his red serge was uncomfortable to him at times.

Oh how she hates mornings! Jack thought to himself. He couldn't help a little chuckle that left him. He opened the door and looked at the person who happened to be knocking on the door.

He wasn't very surprised to see who was on the other side of the door this early in the morning.

"Wow what took you so long to open the door?" Rosemary says with a little irritation in her voice.

"Good morning Rosemary, what brings you to knocking on our door this early?" Jack says holding one of his arms over his stomach. While he also yawns to indicate how he just woke up with sleepy eyes looking back at her.

Rosemary makes herself at home and rushes past him into the room.

"You really need to get that arm checked again. And early? It really isn't early at all. Almost time for breakfast I think..." Rosemary goes on then about how all the different types of food she likes during breakfast time. She walks over by the windows in the room to the left while talking out loud to them.

Elizabeth moves her pillow that is covering her face slightly over to the side to see Jack's face.

"Yes, just come right in Rosemary" Jack says looking over at Elizabeth with a small smile and then rolling his eyes. He really wasn't surprised by his good friend's actions. I mean it's Rosemary.

Elizabeth gave him a small smile back.

Rosemary opened the drapes to the windows and let the bright light shine into the room.

That's when Elizabeth pushed the pillow back over her face.

"It looks so different here in Hamilton then Hope Valley. Then again we are in a mansion..." Rosemary kept going on about how beautiful it was in a mansion.

Jack came by and sat on the edge of the bed on Elizabeth's side.

"I knew I shouldn't have opened the door. Rosemary without Lee is a dangerous thing" Jack mentioned for only Elizabeth to be able to hear. He raised one of his eyebrow's in a mysterious way and gave a surprised look towards Elizabeth's direction.

Elizabeth slowly moved the pillow off her face and silently chuckled at what he said. Jack smiled back and gave her a wink.

"Elizabeth how are you still sleeping? It's beautiful outside and you are sleeping the day away" Rosemary saying while walking up to the bed and pulling the pillow on her face off.

"Well I'm not sleeping anymore am I?" Elizabeth gave her a look. While slowing trying to sit up with the help from Rosemary.

"Alright I did my job. Liz the maid said breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes.

I was suppose to inform you of this information. I say I did a pretty good job" Rosemary gave herself a proud smile with her head raised up high.

"Thank you, Rosemary" Jack's sarcastic reply not affecting Rosemary at all. Jack laid down on the end of the bed where Elizabeth's feet were.

"Oh where would you two be without me?" Rosemary gave a sigh and shut the door behind her.

"Sleeping" Jack says under his breath while she shut the door. Elizabeth hearing him say it and tries to hold in her laughter.

Once the door shut Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at Jack's comment.

"I bet you missed Rosemary" Elizabeth states looking over at Jack who was laying at her feet and on his back looking up at the ceiling. She gave him a smile.

"Oh definitely" sarcastic clearly showing in his voice and looking at Elizabeth trying to keep a serious face.

Finally giving into a smirk Jack turns on his side resting on his elbow. He watches Elizabeth carefully.

"You know what I want right now?" Elizabeth asked him as her eyes lit up.

"Well from that sparkle in your eyes it can only mean one thing right about now" Jack smiled widely at her.

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose up with one eyebrow raised for she was curious to see what her husband would say.

"Food"

"You know me so well Jack Thornton. I'm starving" Elizabeth rubbed her oversized belly and tried to get out of bed. Seeing that she was struggling to get up by herself, Jack rushed to her side helping her up.

"Careful, careful" Jack kept saying as he helped her up.

"I'm good now. Time to go eat" Elizabeth said with excitement in her voice as she headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Jack chuckled at the sight of her and went to check on his bandages.

* * *

Once Jack and Elizabeth made it down stairs to breakfast everyone was already seated and eating.

"Sorry we're late. We had to wrap Jack's ribs again and check on his arm" Jack held Elizabeth's chair for her while she explained to the rest why they were late to breakfast.

"How are you doing, Jack?" Mrs. Thatcher asked concerned for Jack while taking a bite of bacon.

"Better, thank you for asking" Jack gave a nod with his head in thanks and took his seat beside Elizabeth.

Jack handed Elizabeth a tray of eggs.

"Where is father?" Elizabeth asked while taking a sip of orange juice.

"He had some business to attend to this morning. But he will be back before lunch time" Julie answered for her mother.

Mrs. Thatcher gave Julie a puzzled look.

"What? I over heard you two talking some this morning. It's not like people whisper much in this family" Julie shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her pancakes.

Mrs. Thatcher gave Julie a stern look.

Rosemary looked over at Elizabeth while they both tried not to laugh out loud.

Everyone went silent after that just enjoying their breakfast. After ten minutes of silence, Jack spoke up.

"If you will all excuse me. I need to attend with some business myself this morning. I'll be back before lunch time" Jack said standing up while taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'll walk you out" Elizabeth said while slowly getting up from her seat with the help of Jack.

"See you later Jack" Rosemary spoke while they walked out.

"Bye Jack" Julie said in between mouthfuls of food.

Mrs. Thatcher gave him a gentle smile. While Jack gave her a small smile back and a nod of his head.

"Constable" William jr. gave Jack a knowing look and a head nod as Jack made his way out of the dining hall.

Once they made it to the main doors, they both stopped walking and faced each other.

"You barely ate anything Jack" Elizabeth told him with a bit of concern in her eyes and reached a hand to his face.

Jack grabbed her hand on his face and gave it a squeeze while talking to her.

"I need to check to see if everything is finalized at the office. And I'm not that hungry this morning"

Elizabeth gave him a sad look with hopeful eyes of not leaving so soon even for a couple hours. And a concern one at the same time for him not eating much breakfast.

"I won't be long" Jack whispered reading her thoughts and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Elizabeth leaned in and gave him a hug resting her head on his chest.

"Promise me you will take it easy?" Jack asked while wrapping his arms around her.

"Well I thought I would take a run later" Elizabeth said with a sarcastic tone and rolled her eyes.

"Elizabeth" Jack spoke with a serious tone in his voice.

"What? I'm joking. Not like I could actually move that fast. I can't even walk that fast anymore"

Jack leaned back and put his hands on her shoulders giving her a serious look.

"Okay okay, I promise" Elizabeth gave in.

Jack gave her a kiss on the lips and gave her hand one last squeeze before letting it go.

"That's my girl" Jack gave her a big wide smile before walking towards the door.

As he opened the door, he turned around to say one last thing.

"I think you have been hanging around Rosemary way too much" Jack said a little louder this time for Rosemary to hear in the other room as well.

"I heard that, Jack Thornton" Rosemary shouted from the other room with irritation clear in her voice.

"Works every time" Jack said quieter for only Elizabeth to hear.

Elizabeth gave a small laugh and spoke to him, "I love you."

"I love you too" Jack said while giving her a wink and a big smile before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

After Jack left, Elizabeth walked back into the dining room where the others were continue to finish eating. She slowly sat back down into her seat while a light conversation around her was occurring. After a few minutes, Elizabeth's mother spoke up.

"Well if you all will excuse me. I have a meeting with my ladies group before lunch this afternoon" Mrs. Thatcher stood up and walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting.

"Take it easy dear. I want my first grandchild to be healthy and well rested" Mrs. Thatcher said giving her daughter a kiss on the top of her head.

"Have a good time mother and I will" Elizabeth gave her a smile.

Mrs. Thatcher said a few more things to the others in the room before exiting the room.

"Well if you will excuse me I need to go too. I promised some of my friends I would go shopping with them this morning before lunch" Julie said standing up from her seat while taking one last sip of her tea.

"What friends?" Elizabeth asked with a smile while taking a bite of her eggs.

"Very funny...Lizzie " Julie said with a big smile on her face saying the last part. She made her way around the table to where her sister was at.

"Did Jack..." Elizabeth started talking but Julie quickly finished her sentence for her.

"Tell me about the poor cow named after you called Lizzie? And how you hate being called that? He might have mentioned it" Julie gave her sister a mischievous grin.

Elizabeth gave her an annoyed look.

"That story ring any bells?" Julie laughed. She remembered that Jack mentioned to her that he got Elizabeth a cow bell for her achievements on the homestead. Julie personally thought that it was a sweet gift to give to Elizabeth. But she also remembered how Jack mentioned how Elizabeth didn't like being called Lizzie either. She stashed that story in the back of her mind until an opportunity came up to use the name. The opportunity had arrived.

Rosemary laughed out loud listening to the whole interaction between the sisters. Elizabeth heard Rosemary laugh and gave her a narrow look across from the table.

Rosemary's stopped laughing and continued eating.

"You don't want to be on her bad side, William" Julie whispered over to William who was across the table by Rosemary.

William smiled back at Julie.

"I am literally sitting right here. And can hear you" Elizabeth said looking up at her sister who was standing beside her.

Rosemary smiled at the sisters across the table of her and enjoyed the lightheartedness of the situation. They all needed a little break from the last two days.

"Well I gotta run" Julie leaned down and gave her sister a hug.

"Take it easy. And take a good care of that little niece or nephew of mine while I'm gone" Julie said making her way out of the dining room.

"I will" Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

If I would get a dollar every time someone said take it easy. I would have three dollars but still. Everyone fuzzing for nothing. It's not like I can do much anyways. Elizabeththought to herself.

Liz the maid entered the room right after Julie left.

"Mrs. Coulter?"

"Yes? That is me" Rosemary looked up at the maid in curiosity.

"I have your husband on the phone in the hallway"

"Oh yay! If you two will excuse me. I will be right back" Rosemary said to William and Elizabeth who was the only ones left at the table.

"And then there were two" William smiled across from the table to Elizabeth.

"Apparently everyone has plans this morning" Elizabeth said putting her fork down on the table and taking her napkin in her lab onto the table.

"Apparently" William said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm surprised you don't have anything, William" Elizabeth asked the almost stranger across the table from her.

"Well you could say I cleared my whole schedule for this lunch thing I was invited to today. What about you, Elizabeth? Also may I call you that?" William asked from across the table.

"Well as you clearly just experienced in front of your eyes people around here don't want me doing anything except taking it easy. So I really don't have much planned this morning. And yes you may call me Elizabeth"

"They all just deeply care about you Elizabeth and this new addition to the family" William seen how annoyed Elizabeth had been about everyone sidelining her and wanted to help a little.

"I know they mean well but they act like I'm about to break any second" Elizabeth told him.

"I don't think I got the chance of telling you, thank you for all you have done for my family" Elizabeth said after a few moments of silence.

"You don't have to thank me. I will always try to keep your family safe"

Elizabeth gave him a confused look.

"I mean I would help any family in need of help" William tripped over his words a bit.

That was close. You really should tell her. But maybe that's what the lunch is about today. Why else would their family invite me? Or maybe they just did it to thank me for helping with their family? Wow I really need to stop having conversations in my head. William thought.

"How did you and Jack meet anyways?" Elizabeth curious of this new man across from her.

"I helped him with a case one time" William explained very briefly.

That isn't lying. It just is partly true. William told himself in his thinking.

"Why am I sensing that there is more to the story than that?" Elizabeth raised one of her eyebrows in wonderment.

"Probably because you are right. But this story isn't really mine to tell. You know Mountie business and all. Anyways do you mind if we go to the living room and talked some more? I am interested in some of the family I helped save" and about my sister. the last part him not saying out loud.

"Hmm" Elizabeth said to whatever he was leaving out.

"Sure why not. Rosemary will probably join us when she is done. Plus talking is taking it easy" Elizabeth said more as a statement than a question.

"Great" William replied to her answer.

"I'm surprised you don't know more about us from what all the papers say about us. You know the Thatchers are practically royally and all" Elizabeth said walking beside William to the living room.

"Let's just say I haven't been by many newspapers lately" William didn't want to lie to his sister but also knew it wasn't the right time to tell her the truth about him. The truth be told he knew everything the newspapers said about the Thatchers. He did his research. He wanted to know all about the people who gave him up.

* * *

{At the Mounties headquarters}

Jack was walking back to the captain's office when he heard a familiar voice coming from inside it. He stopped outside of the door and stood to the side out of sight of the men inside the office. He heard Doug's voice and was intrigued on what he was saying.

"We found a man who has been helping and giving resources to the main leader, Martin Theodore" Doug told his captain while dropping a file on the captain's desk.

"Who is it?" the captain asked turning the files around to read it for himself as well.

"William Thatcher" Doug informed.

Jack froze with his eyes wide in shock.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Undercover Defender

Thank you all for waiting patiently for this next chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoy reading it. Don't worry I plan on getting them back to hope valley soon and then having a baby soon after that as well! Please leave comments for I love feedback on my story. It helps me get motivated to write the next chapter. I'll try to do my best to post on the weekends from now on! Anyways I'll stop writing this so you can read the chapter :)

Chapter 14: I have a brother?

Previously on undercover Defender...

"How did you and Jack meet anyways?" Elizabeth curious of this new man across from her.

"I helped him with a case one time" William explained very briefly.

That isn't lying. It just is partly true. William told himself in his thinking.

"Why am I sensing that there is more to the story than that?" Elizabeth raised one of her eyebrows in wonderment.

"Probably because you are right. But this story isn't really mine to tell. You know Mountie business and all. Anyways do you mind if we go to the living room and talked some more? I am interested in some of the family I helped save" and about my sister. the last part him not saying out loud.

"Hmm" Elizabeth said to whatever he was leaving out.

"Sure why not. Rosemary will probably join us when she is done. Plus talking is taking it easy" Elizabeth said more as a statement than a question.

"Great" William replied to her answer.

"I'm surprised you don't know more about us from what all the papers say about us. You know the Thatchers are practically royallyand all" Elizabeth said walking beside William to the living room.

"Let's just say I haven't been by many newspapers lately" William didn't want to lie to his sister but also knew it wasn't the right time to tell her the truth about him. The truth be told he knew everything the newspapers said about the Thatchers. He did his research. He wanted to know all about the people who gave him up.

{At the Mounties headquarters}

Jack was walking back to the captain's office when he heard a familiar voice coming from inside it. He stopped outside of the door and stood to the side out of sight of the men inside the office. He heard Doug's voice and was intrigued on what he was saying.

"We found a man who has been helping and giving resources to the main leader, Martin Theodore" the Doug told his captain while dropping a file on the captain's desk.

"Who is it?" the captain asked turning the files around to read it for himself as well.

"William Thatcher" Doug informed.

Jack froze with his eyes wide in shock.

To be continued...

* * *

{At Mountie headquarters}

Jack froze. He didn't hear the rest of the conversation from the office.

Jack was in shock at what he just heard. Which is why he didn't see Doug come out from the captain's office and shut the door behind him.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

Doug surprised to see him there.

"I was just checking up and was letting you know that I won't be in Hamilton anymore. Since Elizabeth, Rosemary, and I are leaving in the morning to head back home" Jack said somehow getting the reason why he actually came there. He was still shocked and surprised. Mixed with a little bit of anger and frustration as well on what he just heard.

"By the look in your eye, you either haven't told Elizabeth that you are both going home tomorrow or you just heard my conversation with the captain" Doug knowing full well the answer to that two sided statement.

"Well I..." Jack started to say but was interrupted by Doug.

"Yeah both, I know"

Jack gave Doug a confused look by raising his eyebrows.

"You forget I have known you for your whole life and can read you like the back of my hand" Doug motioned with his hand for Jack to walk with him down the hall away from the captain's office.

"Just when I thought my poker face was getting better" Jack gave a small smile to his friend and walked down the hallway with Doug beside him.

"What poker face?" Doug gave a small laugh and looked to Jack.

Jack gave a small laugh back before they both fell in silence.

Once they reached the end of the long hallway, Jack turned towards Doug.

"You have got to have the wrong guy,

Doug"

"I'm sorry Jack but all the evidence leads towards him. He didn't cover up his tracks very well"

"Than that has to prove something" Jack was trying to see some way out of this for his father- in-law. Yes, he didn't like the man that well but it didn't mean he wanted his wife's father to go to prison.

"Prove what exactly? That he is just some other rich guy not thinking that he can't be traced back to?"

"Maybe he was set up. I mean all the evidence leads to him. It's too easy" Jack seeing how each thing might be.

"Jack, he is working for Martin Theodore. THE Martin Theodore. This shouldn't even be up for debate. You know we have been tracking Theodore's group for years. We knew he had people in high places. But they never came to light until now. Jack... You think because he is William Thatcher he just gets a free pass to break the law?"

"No, because he is Elizabeth's father and he could never do this kind of thing" Jack raises his voice a bit from what it was. Jack tried to think the best at least for Elizabeth but he knew it wasn't looking good.

Doug put a hand on Jack's shoulder and started to speak.

"Jack, you know as well as I do that family can't blind us from the truth. Our job is to uphold the law and do what is right no matter how hard it is" Doug felt bad for this situation that his dear friends family was in but he knew that he had to do what was right. He seen how torn Jack was in his eyes.

After they both were silent for a while, Jack spoke up.

"I am already keeping that she has a brother away from her. Which I hate that I'm doing that. And now I have to keep that her father might go to prison away from her too. I can't keep this from her... it will tear her up inside" Jack stroked one of his hands through his hair while he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry but did you just say that Elizabeth has a brother?"

"I found out like a day ago when I was trapped in that mansion by Theodore. You know the guy who helped us out and told you about the plan to help Elizabeth?" Jack raised his head to look at Doug.

"William was it?" Doug asked trying to remember the man's name.

"Yeah. Well he is Elizabeth's brother"

"And she doesn't know?" Doug looked at him in disbelief.

Jack just shook his head no. Doug removed his hand off of Jack's shoulder.

"But you won't have to wait for long to tell her about her father, Jack. She will find out very soon" Doug said feeling sorry for his life long friend in this moment.

"What do you mean?"

"They are going to arrest him tonight" Doug saw the shock once again in Jack's eyes.

"No, no, no. Doug can't you at least wait until tomorrow" Jack shaking his head back and forth looking at his friend.

"I can't, Jack. Captain gave me the orders. He doesn't want to give Thatcher a window to run. Captain figured Mr. Thatcher would want to spend time with his family before he would run. If he was going to. At least cover loose ends or try to at least"

Jack just stood there silent not knowing what to do. After a couple more minutes past, Jack spoke up.

"I have to get back. I am suppose to be there for lunch" Jack told him not moving just yet.

"What time does your train leave in the morning?" Doug asked before Jack moved to leave.

"Nine"

"I'll be there to say goodbye to you and Elizabeth" Doug said looking at Jack.

Jack just nodded and started to walk away.

"And Jack?"

Jack looked over his shoulder to see Doug.

"You know I don't want to do this, right? I have no choice"

"I know Doug" Jack gave a nod and started walking away again.

* * *

{At the mansion}

That afternoon.

"Elizabeth dear, I thought you were suppose to be resting?" Mrs. Thatcher asked while walking into the living room as she took a seat in one of the chairs across from Elizabeth.

"That's probably my fault ma'am. We have been talking. I will leave you to your rest Elizabeth" William said while standing up.

"Nonsense William. I am absolutely fine. You don't have to leave" Elizabeth pointed a finger at the chair he just sat in to sit in it again.

"Are you sure dear? I don't want you to over do it" Mrs. Thatcher said while walking over to her daughter now and gently stoking her hair.

"I have been sitting all morning mother. I think I will be okay. Lunch is soon anyways. Have you seen Father?" Elizabeth looked up at her mother standing beside where she was sitting.

"He should be here any minute now" Mrs. Thatcher replied to Elizabeth with a smile.

William took his seat again.

"How was your morning, mother?" Elizabeth asked just to fill the silence with something other than silence.

As Mrs. Thatcher started explaining in detail her morning, Rosemary heard Jack come in the mansion.

"If you will excuse me for a minute" Rosemary said getting up and heading towards the main doors.

Jack was taking off his jacket while trying not to wince from the pain that his ribs were giving him.

Liz the maid took the jacket from him and left without a word.

"Thank you" Jack told to the maid before focusing his attention on Rosemary.

"How are your ribs?" Rosemary asked Jack walking up to him.

"Not too bad. Getting better. How is Elizabeth? Did she actually get some rest?"

"Nope she got no rest at all. She and I have been talking to that new fella William. I mean did you actually expect her to after all the excitement from the last day or two? And you should probably take it easy yourself though with those bruised ribs, Jack"

"She needs to rest. And I will. Where are they all at?" Jack asked while taking a few steps in the center of the room.

"Living room. Which I guess the richer folk call it the sitting room" Rosemary gave a accent with saying sitting room.

* * *

As Jack and Rosemary entered the room, everyone stopped their chatter and had their attention on them.

"Jack!" Elizabeth excited about her husband's return.

Mrs. Thatcher now taking a seat across from Elizabeth now.

Jack came over and leaned down to give Elizabeth a hug. Once he leaned back from the hug and he grabbed one of Elizabeth's hands.

"Did you get any rest?"

"Kinda" Elizabeth looking up at her husband from her seat.

"Nope she didn't get any" Rosemary spoke up from where she was standing behind jack a ways.

"Rosemary" Elizabeth leaned towards the side of Jack to see Rosemary and then glare at her.

"Elizabeth" Jack said raising one of his eyebrows while looking down at her.

"Well I wouldn't really say I rest rested. More like resting while sitting and resting"

"And she says I make no sense sometimes" Rosemary chuckled to herself out loud.

Both Elizabeth and Jack looked at her with irritated looks.

Once Rosemary realized, she started backing up slowly.

"Yeah I just remembered I have that thing over here with that something. I think I'm just gonna go over here and do something with that" Rosemary rambled some before she walked out towards the dining room.

"Now I see why she says that" Rosemary said walking into the dining room.

William tried to hold in his laughter of the whole situation.

Once Rosemary left Jack turned back towards Elizabeth.

"What? I'm the innocent one here" Elizabeth said looking up at him.

"If it helps any, Constable. She really didn't do anything active. Just talked to me and Mrs. Coulter"

"Thank you, William" Elizabeth gave him a small smile trying not to laugh herself.

Before anyone could say anything else Liz the maid entered the room with an announcement.

"Lunch is ready"

As quickly as she entered, she left just as quick.

"Shall we?" Mrs. Thatcher motioned for everyone to move into the dining room leading the way first. Following her in was William. This leaving Jack helping Elizabeth up from her chair.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked while being helped up from the chair.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Oh you have already. It's my turn to worry. What is bothering you?"

"Who says anything is bothering me?"

"You haven't relaxed the whole time since you entered the room. I can tell when something is bothering you. Is it your ribs or shoulder?" Elizabeth cupped Jack's cheek with her right hand.

Jack closes his eyes at the soft touch of her hand on his face. Leaning into her touch for a second longer and finally relaxing his body.

"My ribs and shoulder are a little soar but fine" Jack says opening his eyes while looking directly into hers.

"Than what is it? Jack you know you can talk to me"

"I know and I will. After lunch"

"Promise?" Elizabeth asked with pleading eyes.

"Promise" Jack said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Now come on your whole family is probably here now and waiting to eat" Jack said grabbing her hand again and leading the way into the dining room.

* * *

Julie and Mr. Thatcher was already in the dining room once Jack and Elizabeth walked in. Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher sat on each end of the table. From left to right it consisted of Rosemary, Jack, and Elizabeth. From across the table it was William and Julie. Mrs. Thatcher sat on Elizabeth's end and Mr. Thatcher sat on William's end. Once the food was served, there was small chatter around the table. When they all got to dessert Mr. Thatcher spoke up to talk to everyone.

"Elizabeth. Julie. Your mother and I have something important to tell you two. Something we should have told you two a long time ago"

"Is it that I am adopted? Because I tell you my personality is completely different from everyone in this family and it's a possibility" Julie took a bite of chocolate cake.

Jack and Rosemary chuckled some.

"Julie you aren't adopted" Elizabeth laughed at the crazy question from her sister. Honestly every time they get together Julie asks the same thing.

"No, Julie it isn't that. But it does involve everyone in this family. And William"

Everyone looked at William.

"Elizabeth. Julie. William is your brother"

Elizabeth dropped her fork on her plate. Jack tensed up from beside her. Julie stared at her Father. While rosemary tried not to choke on her drink. All while William stayed quiet looking around the table to everyone's reaction.

"Neat! I've always wanted a brother" Julie smiled over at William giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that I have a brother?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

Mr. Thatcher nodded his head yes.

"How?" Elizabeth asked trying to understand this whole thing.

"Your father and I had William before we got married. Our families let's just say didn't appreciate it. They said they would ripe away our inheritance if we kept William. We didn't want to give him up but we had no other choice. We planned on getting him back once we got married and tell people we adopted him. But once we gave him to a friend in cape Fullerton to take care of him... things happened and then we got pregnant with viola. Once we found him again, we thought it was best to leave him with the women who was raising him. So, we sent money to them and made sure he got the best education. He is four years older than Elizabeth" Mrs. Thatcher explained.

"So you just abandoned him?" Julie now asking the questions. Julie didn't understand who her parents were anymore. She didn't think they kept secrets away from them.

"I had no other choice. It was the best for him. To live a normal life. It was already a mess"

"You had a choice of going back for your son" The anger rising in Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth we wanted to tell you. But the timing of everything and so many things got in the way" Mrs. Thatcher said beside Elizabeth reaching to touch her daughter's hand.

Elizabeth drew back her hand away from her mother.

"Elizabeth please communicate with me" Mrs. Thatcher pleaded with her daughter.

"Like you communicated with me about my brother?" Elizabeth raised her voice.

Before anyone could say anything else, men entered the room.

"William Thatcher" Doug stated entering the room with four more Mounties.

"Yes?" William Thatcher stood up and turned around towards them.

"William Thatcher, you are under arrest for the involvement with the unfolding. Whatever you say can or will be held against you..." Doug continued to say his rights while putting handcuffs on his wrists.

"Father, what's happening?" Julie stood up in shock.

"It's going to be okay" Mr. Thatcher told his youngest.

"I don't understand" Julie said looking towards everyone in her family.

"It's going to be okay" Mr. Thatcher said again before he was taken out of the room. Mrs. Thatcher followed them out.

"Jack! Do something" Julie cried to Jack.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack with tears in her eyes too overwhelmed about what all is happening.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and gave it a squeeze before looking towards Julie.

"I can't Julie" Jack told her with sad eyes.

Julie was shaking her head back and forth in denial. William stood up and engulfed her in a hug.

"It's okay" William told his baby sister.

"Did you know?" Elizabeth asked turning towards Jack.

"I didn't know for long but yes" Jack looked down at his plate.

"I thought we didn't keep things from each other?" Elizabeth almost whispered it.

"We don't" Jack looked at her in the eyes.

"Did you know about William too?"

"Yes, but I can explain that too" Jack told her with all honesty.

As tears came rushing down her cheeks, she tried to get up with the help of Jack.

"Elizabeth" Jack grabbed her wrist gently before she walked away from him and looked at her in the eyes.

Elizabeth looked him in the eyes and then walked away towards the stairs. Jack let her go and watched as she walked away.

Rosemary walked up beside Jack and spoke.

"Give her time, Jack. It's a lot to process right now" Rosemary said patting his shoulder then walking after Elizabeth to catch up.

Jack stroked both of his hands through his hair. Trying to take a deep breath.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading! Follow my Instagram at _partylikeaheartie_ and don't forget to leave a comment! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Undercover Defender

Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great week. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you to all those who left reviews/comments I love reading them so much! Anyways enjoy this week's chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15: Stubborn

Previously:

"Jack! Do something" Julie cried to Jack.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack with tears in her eyes too overwhelmed about what all is happening.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and gave it a squeeze before looking towards Julie.

"I can't Julie" Jack told her with sad eyes.

Julie was shaking her head back and forth in denial. William stood up and engulfed her in a hug.

"It's okay" William told his baby sister.

"Did you know?" Elizabeth asked turning towards Jack.

"I didn't know for long but yes" Jack looked down at his plate.

"I thought we didn't keep things from each other?" Elizabeth almost whispered it.

"We don't" Jack looked at her in the eyes.

"Did you know about William too?"

"Yes, but I can explain that too" Jack told her with all honesty.

As tears came rushing down her cheeks, she tried to get up with the help of Jack.

"Elizabeth" Jack grabbed her wrist gently before she walked away from him and looked at her in the eyes.

Elizabeth looked him in the eyes and then walked away towards the stairs. Jack let her go and watched as she walked away.

Rosemary walked up beside Jack and spoke.

"Give her time, Jack. It's a lot to process right now" Rosemary said patting his shoulder then walking after Elizabeth to catch up.

Jack stroked both of his hands through his hair. He was trying to take a deep breath.

To be continued...

* * *

Jack stroked both of his hands through his hair. He was trying to take a deep breath and convince himself that he made the right decision.

"I should have never kept anything from her. What was I thinking? I didn't have a choice though... she is already overwhelmed by everything that just happened. I am not making this easier on her. I just need to go explain to her and apologize. Rosemary was right though she needs time... away from me or just in general. I need to do something. I'm driving myself crazy"Jack's thoughts went a million miles per minute in his head. Jack made his way over to the Mounties who were still in the Thatcher's residence.

"Constable Thornton" one of the Mounties gave Jack a nod, as Jack made his way over.

"Anything you can tell me about this?" Jack asked under his breath. He didn't want everyone hearing the conversation.

"Unfortunately not, Constable. Captain made it clear to not get you involved with this case anymore since it's related to family" the Mountie said filling out papers as he talked to Jack.

"Okay that's alright Nate" Jack said patting the young Mountie on the back and making his way through the rest of the Mounties. After talking to a couple more Mountie for a while he headed outside. This whole process of arresting a wealthy man took time.

Jack made his way outside by the cars who had Mrs. Thatcher who was beside Mr. Thatcher in handcuffs. Doug was also present waiting to put Mr. Thatcher in the car.

"Jack" Mrs. Thatcher said as she seen him approaching them.

"Mrs. Thatcher I can't do anything. I'm sorry" Jack said with concern in his eyes.

"I know Jack. Would you two mind to give us just a moment alone? You don't have to go that far" Mrs. Thatcher pleaded with her eyes. The same eyes that held sadness and worry in them.

Jack looked to Doug for an answer. Doug just nodded his head yes to Jack.

"Yeah. We will be a couple feet away" Jack told them as Doug and him moved a little away.

"Thank you, Jack" Mrs. Thatcher gave him a weak smile before turning to her husband and holding onto his hands.

"I will turn myself in too" Mrs. Thatcher said so low in a whisper it was almost not heard by her husband.

"No. I will take the fall for both of us. You don't deserve to be in prison"

"I don't want you to take the fall for both of our mistakes" Mrs. Thatcher said having tears fall from her eyes.

"I will gladly do it. As long as you and everyone else is safe. They need one parent out here from prison" Mr. Thatcher said while wiping a tear away from her face with his handcuffs still on.

"William..."

"I will be fine don't worry" William Thatcher gave her a smile. While Mrs. Thatcher embraced him with a hug.

A couple feet away Jack and Doug whispered to each other.

"How is Elizabeth taking all this?" Doug asked curious while keeping his eyes on the thatchers.

"She is taking it pretty hard. She found out about William too. She's mad at me for keeping it from her" Jack said with sadness in his voice.

"She is just overwhelmed by everything. Give her some time. You two will be fine" Doug put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah" the only thing Jack thought to say.

"I'll try to keep you updated on his case as much as possible. Just know captain doesn't want me to necessarily..." Doug told him even more quieter.

"Nate told me that. And thank you it means a lot, Doug. It will mean a lot to Elizabeth as well"

"Anything for family right?"

Jack just nodded his head in gratitude.

"Alright time to go. You can come to Mountie headquarters with us ma'am. But that's as far as you can come"

"Okay"

* * *

Mr. And Mrs. Thatcher got into the car. It was at least an hour before Jack made his way back inside by not getting interrupted by Mounties. Jack walked back inside the house realizing how it was getting later and closer to dinner time then.

"Thornton" a voice called out once he came back inside the house.

Jack turned to see who it was. William walked up with Julie at his side. Jack didn't say anything but gave his attention to the young man.

"How is Elizabeth?" William asked as Julie looked out of it from beside him. Julie looked tired from crying so much.

"I'm going to check on her now" Jack managed to get out with all the thoughts in his head going crazy.

"Tell her that I was the one who told you to keep the secret about me being her brother. I never meant anything to happen between the two of you because of this" William said with sad eyes while holding Julie with one arm.

Jack just nodded and headed up the large staircase. He didn't know what he was going to say to Elizabeth but he just wanted to hold her in his arms. He was worn out and his ribs were killing him.

Jack slowly made it to their door and knocked on it softly.

"Come in" Rosemary's voice was heard in the room.

"Hey" Jack said to Elizabeth not knowing what else to say at the moment.

"I'm going to go grab a drink of water downstairs" Rosemary stood up from her position at sitting beside Elizabeth.

Once Rosemary shut the door behind herself, Jack came closer to Elizabeth.

"How are you doing?" Jack slowly came a little bit closer to her.

"As well as to be expected I guess" Elizabeth said with a sad voice while fidgeting with the blanket on her lap.

Silence fell between them what felt like forever for Jack but in reality was only a couple minutes.

"Why did you do it?" Elizabeth finally asked looking up at him.

She looks exhausted. So worn out.Jack thought judging by her eyes.

"Do what?" Jack asked even though he had a pretty good idea of what she was implying.

"Why did you keep it all from me?" Elizabeth's voice broke towards the end.

"I didn't want to...you have to know that" Jack came closer but Elizabeth held a hand up for him to stop.

"How did you meet William?" Elizabeth asked wanting to know the full story now.

"I was captured by the leader of a group called the unfolding. William helped me out. Saved my life actually many times. That's when he told me you were his sister" Jack told her looking down at the floor. He didn't want to tell her everything in detail. Sparing her as much as possible.

"You didn't think that piece of information right there was important to tell me Jack" Elizabeth said in a little louder voice.

"He made me promise not to tell you. He wanted to tell you himself" Jack said in a calm voice.

"So you trusted a complete stranger with this huge secret but not your own wife" Elizabeth started raising her voice in anger.

"I was trying to protect you, Elizabeth" Jack told her trying not to relive the moments in the mansion that night in his mind.

"You trusting a stranger is reckless and could have got you killed. I don't think protecting me should have been on your mind then" Elizabeth raising her voice as she spoke with much more anger.

"Oh so getting on a stagecoach and train and traveling across the prairie without telling me isn't reckless? That doesn't apply here?"

"It wasn't that reckless" Elizabeth told him.

"Elizabeth you're pregnant! You shouldn't be traveling anywhere" Jack raised his voice in frustration.

"Oh I'm sorry it's not like you had a mail address or any address for that matter to contact you" Elizabeth yelled back at him.

"Elizabeth you could have been hurt..." Jack said with a quiet tone and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Like you could have been hurt at that mansion? How is this any different?" Elizabeth asked in a raised voice.

"It's different because I'm not carrying our child" Jack tells her firmly.

Elizabeth looked away from him this time and towards the wall. Silence fell between them both.

Before either of them said anything else, someone knocked on the door.

Jack slowly moved to see who it was.

"Just to let you both know. We plan to have a early dinner in an hour or so. Everyone seems a bit worn out so we will all probably turn in early tonight" Rosemary told Jack at the door.

"Okay thank you Rosemary" Jack told her while putting a hand to his ribs.

"I could hear you two from the hallway" Rosemary whispered to him.

Jack didn't comment on that from Rosemary so she continued on.

"You look like you are in pain. Let me check those ribs of yours. Come downstairs so I can check on them" Rosemary says while stepping a side for Jack to join her in the hall.

Jack just looks over his shoulder to Elizabeth. Rosemary knowing what he meant by doing that so she speaks to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to go check on Jack's ribs and shoulder. Why don't you lie down and get some rest before dinner?"

Rosemary tells Elizabeth waiting for an answer.

"Okay" is all Elizabeth says as she lied down on the bed.

She must be really exhausted for not arguing about resting. Jack thought to himself. He was worried all over again for her in that moment.

"Give her time and rest" Rosemary tells him while stepping aside for him to join her in the hallway.

Jack hesitated before shutting the door behind him while keeping his eyes on her until the last second.

"You two must have had a heated argument" Rosemary said while walking beside him leading them downstairs.

Jack just glared at Rosemary.

"You both are so stubborn" Rosemary just ignores his glare and continues talking.

"She won't listen to me. How could you let her travel all this way to Hamilton while being pregnant?" Jack asked her while going down the stairs.

"Like I said she is stubborn. Plus there isn't much you can do when Elizabeth sets her mind to something. Pregnant or not pregnant" Rosemary leads the way to the kitchen.

"She is so stubborn headed" Jack says while putting a hand through his hair.

"Remind you of someone?" Rosemary asks giving a smile and raising an eyebrow at him.

Jack just rolls his eyes at her.

"Okay sit down. Time to look at those ribs and shoulder of yours"

"They aren't that bad" Jack tells her taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Well the pain in your eyes are telling me differently, Jack Thornton" Rosemary told him sternly while getting the supplies she needed from one of the maids.

After a minute of silence, Jack can't hold in his thoughts any longer.

"I just don't understand why she is so mad at me? I was just trying to protect her. That's all I've ever wanted to do is protect her" Jack tells her with a crack in his voice towards the end.

"Elizabeth isn't actually mad at you"

Jack just gave her a look of "you don't know what you're talking about" look.

"Just let me finish. She is taking out her anger at you because she is frustrated by her parents keeping life changing secrets from her. I mean I wouldn't be so calm and normal with finding out I had a brother I didn't even know existed. Let's not even talk about finding out my father was involved with some bad people and got arrested the same moment of finding out. I mean that's a lot of information"

"Rosemary" Jack said irritated with her not getting to the point.

"I'm getting to the point. Elizabeth lashed out at you because even though you did keep a secret from her with good intentions, she didn't see it that way at the time. I mean she just found out her parents were keeping secrets from her. Now she finds out that you kept it from her too even if it wasn't that long"

Jack put his hands over his face with his elbows on his knees leaning over.

"Jack I'm telling you this because Elizabeth will come around. She needs you now more than ever. It's going to be okay" Rosemary told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

Liz the maid brought the supplies over to Rosemary during that time. Rosemary took the supplies from her.

"Alright time to check those injuries" Rosemary told him.

"Maybe I should just suffer from the pain. I mean I deserve it right now" Jack removed his hands from covering his face and looked at Rosemary. He was annoyed by his decisions and was completely worn out.

"Stop talking nonsense. Now let me check your injuries"

"Fine" Jack finally gave in.

* * *

{A few hours later}

Rosemary, Elizabeth, Jack, William, and Julie all made it to dinner. Once they were all seated at the table, Liz the maid brought the food in. After Jack said grace, Julie spoke up.

"How long are you three staying here in Hamilton?" Julie looked up and more asked Jack then anyone else.

"We leave tomorrow morning" Jack told her while filling his plate with food.

Elizabeth quickly looked at Jack in shock then turned her head back to her plate.

"Just a quick trip than" Julie sounded sad in her voice.

"I think it's for the best. With everything that has happened in the last couple days and Elizabeth nearing her due date" Jack told her truthfully. Jack looked over at Elizabeth but noticed she was more focused on getting food on her plate.

"I should probably be getting back to my dress shop soon anyways" Rosemary mentioned. Even though Jack hadn't mentioned to her about leaving the next day, she really didn't mind getting back to Hope Valley so soon.

"Makes sense...Thank you for letting me know" Julie nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah me too" Elizabeth said under her breath for only Jack to hear beside her.

Jack took a deep breath hearing what Elizabeth said. Before Jack could say anything though, Rosemary started talking.

"You should come visit, Julie. I know you would want to meet your new nephew or niece" Rosemary mentioned to Julie as she took a bite of her food.

"I don't want to leave mother right now. But I will have to once the baby is born" Julie started out sad but became more happy towards the end of the statement.

"I would love that" Elizabeth spoke up for the first time during dinner.

"Elizabeth, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to go with you and Jack and Rosemary to Hope Valley. I would like to get to know one of my sisters better" William asked looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looks at Julie before she says anything. William reading this speaks up.

"Julie and I talked about it and thought it would be best for me to spend some time with you first. Since your father's trial will be in a couple months... which I would come back for. So, then I would spend time with Julie" William looked over at Julie with a nod.

"I would like that" Elizabeth smiled at her newly found out brother.

William smiled at his sister and was satisfied with the outcome.

Jack looked over at Elizabeth and seen how tired she actually was. Before he could comment on it though William asked him a question.

"How are your ribs and shoulder, constable?"

"Please just call me Jack. And getting better. It doesn't hurt as much to breathe which is good" Jack picked up his drink of water after finishing speaking.

"Well I'm glad I checked on them today. His shoulder needed stitching up again. You should probably go see Carson once we get back home too, make sure it won't get infected" Rosemary told him but than suggested on the last part.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack in worry but quickly turned away when Jack looked back at her.

"I will" Jack said a little annoyed at Rosemary telling everyone how bad it was.

"Did you not see a doctor here?" William asked.

"My friend Doug stitched me up fine yesterday but I must have broke the stitches somehow today" Jack told him while continuing to eat. If Jack was being honest he could probably guess on when it happened. Sometime in between finding out about Elizabeth's father or after she found out. Zoning out into his thoughts he didn't hear what William said next. So, he just nodded and stayed silent.

William noticing Jack didn't hear him the first time asked again.

"How long have you known your friend Doug?"

"My whole life. We grew up together. We were like brothers. Still are"

"Must have been nice to have someone stick with you like a brother while you were growing up"

"It was. I only have one blood brother but we weren't very close when we were younger. So, it was nice to have someone as close as a brother"

"Nice" is all William replied.

There was some more small talk during the rest of the meal. After the meal, everyone was worn out from the events of the day.

Jack noticed how tired Elizabeth looked and how tired he felt.

"I think it's time for Elizabeth to get some sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow before our train leaves" Jack informed standing up to move towards Elizabeth's chair.

After everyone said their good nights, Jack led Elizabeth up the stairs.

* * *

Once they arrived in their room Elizabeth went straight to get ready for bed.

After a while of silence, Jack spoke up.

"Are we going to talk?" Jack asked while getting ready for bed himself.

Elizabeth remained silent as she climbed into bed. Jack then climbed into bed on his side. They both laid on their backs in the dark for a while before Jack spoke breaking the silence.

"I didn't tell you about William because he asked me not to. At first I didn't know if he was telling the truth about him being your brother. Once I found out I figured it wasn't my secret to tell. And your father... well I just found out about him earlier today"

Elizabeth stayed silent.

"I'm sorry. For everything"

Elizabeth just reached out her hand to grab his. Jack grabs her hand and moves closer to her.

"I know I am too. For everything" Elizabeth tells him with sadness in her voice.

Jack wraps his arms around her and holds her close leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"I can't stay mad at you for very long" Elizabeth says out loud.

"I can't stay mad at myself for long either" Jack teases her.

Elizabeth just hits him in the stomach and rolls her eyes.

"Ow" Jack says taking a deep breathe.

"Bruised ribs remember?" Jack tells her.

"Oh Jack I forgot. I'm sorry" Elizabeth says reaching out her hand to gently rub her hand on his bruised ribs.

"It's feeling better now" Jack smiles putting a hand over her hand that is on his stomach.

"How are you actually feeling? Is it as bad as Rosemary said?" Elizabeth asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm..." before Jack can finish his sentence Elizabeth interrupts him.

"Be honest, Jack"

"I'm...doing alright. Shoulder is sore but just needs to get checked on once we arrive back home. And the ribs are doing somewhat better. Which reminds me, you need to have a checkup when we get back home"

"Please tell me if you are in pain. I want to try to make it better"

"You are by just being here by my side. You ease the pain" Jack takes a deep breath and breathes her scent in.

Elizabeth leaned into him as much as her baby bump would allow.

After a moment of just being held, Elizabeth spoke up.

"I'm ready to go home"

"I know me too" Jack just holds her close.

"I love you" Elizabeth says with a gentle voice.

"I love you too" Jack says burying his face in her hair.

"I'm exhausted"

"That makes two of us. Did you manage to get any sleep this afternoon?" Jack asked.

"I tried to. But there was a lot on my mind and still is" Elizabeth said with a shaky voice.

"Talk to me"

"Tomorrow can we?" Elizabeth asked already knowing the answer.

"Definitely" Jack told her as he put one hand on her baby bump.

"Plus you know I don't sleep as good when you aren't beside me"

"Neither do I" Jack laid his head against hers.

Jack then rubbed her baby bump.

"Goodnight little one. We can't wait to meet you. Your daddy loves you very much. He also loves your mommy very much too. You two are his world. Try to sleep in there so mommy can sleep out here"

Elizabeth smiled at her husband's words to their unborn child. Jack would normally tell the baby goodnight most nights if they both weren't too exhausted or he wasn't away. She loved hearing him talk to the baby and missed it when he was gone on trips.

"We've missed you" Elizabeth tells him as she moves her hand from his stomach to his face.

"I've missed you both so much" Jack kisses her hand that is on his face.

Before they both knew it they fell peacefully a sleep.

Well until four in the morning.

To be continued...

Thank you for reading! Make sure you leave a comment! I love reading feedback. And until next weekend :)


	16. Chapter 16

Undercover Defender

Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy this chapter for I loved writing it. Please keep in mind that I will touch more on Elizabeth's family later on in this story. As well as how Jack dealt with the whole mental and physical torture from previous chapters. But for now enjoy this chapter and the lighthearted tone it is in most of the chapter. Alright I'll stop talking so you all can read it. Enjoy :)

Chapter 16: Chocolate chip

Previously...

"Talk to me"

"Tomorrow can we?" Elizabeth asked already knowing the answer.

"Definitely" Jack told her as he put one hand on her baby bump.

"Plus you know I don't sleep as good when you aren't beside me"

"Neither do I" Jack laid his head against hers.

Jack then rubbed her baby bump.

"Goodnight little one. We can't wait to meet you. Your daddy loves you very much. He also loves your mommy very much too. You two are his world. Try to sleep in there so mommy can sleep out here"

Elizabeth smiled at her husband's words to their unborn child. Jack would normally tell the baby goodnight most nights if they both weren't too exhausted or he wasn't away. She loved hearing him talk to the baby and missed it when he was gone on trips.

"We've missed you" Elizabeth tells him as she moves her hand from his stomach to his face.

"I've missed you both so much" Jack kisses her hand that is on his face.

Before they both knew it they fell peacefully a sleep.

Well until four in the morning...

To be continued...

* * *

After a couple of punches to the face and stomach, Theodore came into the room. The man stopped punching Jack once he seen his leader.

"You are stubborn like your father" Theodore said walking closer into the light for Jack to see him.

"What do you want?" Jack said with anger in his voice.

"I need your help, Jack" Theodore said to Jack.

"Well I hate to disappoint you but you aren't getting that" Jack said looking Theodore straight in the eyes.

"Always had to take the hard way just like Thomas" Theodore said taking a gun out of his pocket.

"Don't you dare say his name in your mouth" Jack said trying to stand up but the chains pulling him back on his knees.

"You know your Father wasn't the man you thought he was" Theodore said walking back and forth in front of Jack.

"You didn't know my Father" Jack said looking down and shaking his head.

"Jack sometimes our parents aren't who we think they are. Sometimes things happen and... " Theodore starting but was interrupted.

"I've heard enough. What do you really want?" Jack said shouting.

"Tell me where the Mounties keep their weapon supply"

"I'm not telling you that" Jack immediately replied.

Theodore loaded his gun and shot Jack in the shoulder.

Jack went down and leaned on his good side.

"How about now?" Theodore asked.

Jack jerked up in bed.

Jack gasped for air as his heart rate increased and his breaths were short.

After a couple minutes past, Jack realized he was dreaming and tried to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Once he managed to get his heart rate back to a slower pace he looked over at Elizabeth's side of the bed.

Panic and confusion filled him.

Where was she? Jack wondered while looking around the room. Jack then looked at the time.

4:00 it read.

* * *

Jack got up quickly and hurried out of their room searching for Elizabeth. Making sure he held an arm around his ribs to keep them a little more stable.

Jack searched through the hallway and headed downstairs when he couldn't find her in one of them. He found a guard walking through the halls downstairs keeping watch. At first he wondered why there was a guard there and keeping watch at night. But then he remembered that "Thatchers are practically royalty" plus they needed security with all the newspaper media.

Jack walked up to the man in the hall.

"Have you seen my wife? Elizabeth?" Jack really didn't care how ridiculous that sounded at that time of night/morning but he was becoming more and more worried each minute that passed.

"In the kitchen" the man replied not surprised or concerned like Jack was.

"Thank you" is all Jack said while walking past the man and towards the kitchen.

Once Jack made it the the kitchen door, he slightly opened the door and peaked his head through it. He took a deep breath and finally felt like he could breath with the image in front of him.

He saw his wife sitting at the kitchen counter eating ice cream totally oblivious to her surroundings.

He slowly made his way into the kitchen towards her.

"This is where you are" Jack said walking up to the opposite side of the counter that Elizabeth was on.

Elizabeth just looks up from her tub of ice cream not being surprised by her husband's presence like she wasn't just oblivious to the world two seconds ago.

"Chocolate chip?" Elizabeth raises her tub of ice cream towards Jack offering him some.

Jack shakes his head no.

"What are you doing up this late?" Jack asks while taking a seat.

"Eating chocolate chip ice cream. Which by the way is nothing like chocolate chip made by Abigail. She makes the best I have ever tasted" Elizabeth lifts the spoon in the air and points it at Jack. Then puts it back in the tub for more ice cream.

"I think I'm missing something here" Jack tells her indicating why she needs the ice cream at this hour of the day.

"Probably because you haven't tasted this chocolate chip yet" Elizabeth smiles at him while licking the spoon of ice cream. She knew what he was asking but wanted him to wait a little longer for the answer.

"Yeah I don't think that's it" Jack tilts his head to the side giving her a look.

After a moment of them both staring at each other, Elizabeth finally gives in.

"Okay well... baby and me had a craving of chocolate chip. So, I came and got some. See" Elizabeth says showing him the chocolate chip ice cream. She tries not to laugh at how childish she must look right now. Eating ice cream at four in the morning.

"At four in the morning?" Jack asked a bit confused on why she would be eating ice cream right now.

"I don't think the baby knows time very well like it's father" Elizabeth gives him a look of it's your fault and tries to keep in her laugh while taking another bite of ice cream.

"Oh really?" Jack says while getting up from his place and moving over to where Elizabeth is at. He takes a spoon from the counter by the sink that is clean on the way to her. Elizabeth just laughs while he is making his way to her.

Jack takes the chocolate chip ice cream away from her and puts his spoon in the ice cream tub and takes some out to eat for himself.

"Jack Thornton! Give that back right now" Elizabeth reaches her spoon for the tub of ice cream and gives her best annoyed tone.

"I don't know Mrs. Thornton. Apparently I can't tell time very well so the word now might not be very urgent" Jack makes sure her spoon can't reach the ice cream and smiles at her.

"Okay I take it back what I said about the time. I woke up and was craving some chocolate chip ice cream. So, I quietly came down here with the help of Liz the maid and got some. Now that I have explained properly can I please have my ice cream?" After finishing talking, Elizabeth reached her free hand that wasn't carrying the spoon for the tub of ice cream.

"Why didn't you just wake me? I could have just gone and got you some ice cream without you coming downstairs" Jack asked while still holding the ice cream.

"I didn't want to wake you. You seemed exhausted and me having a craving in the middle of the night would not help with that" Elizabeth told him becoming more serious with her reply.

"Well next time will you please just wake me up? You worried me there" Jack asked her while handing her the tub of ice cream back. Slowing worry in his eyes.

"I promise I will" she gave him a bright smile and took the ice cream from him. Taking a spoon full of ice cream and licking the spoon afterwards.

"Thank you" Jack says while he takes his hand and gently leans her head towards his chest so he can press a kiss on the top of her head.

"Why are you up anyways? I sure thought you were sleeping peacefully" Elizabeth asks while looking at him after he pressed a kiss on her head.

"I was" Jack says taking his spoon for another tasteful of ice cream for him to enjoy.

Elizabeth waited patiently for him to continued. When he didn't after a while, she asked a question.

"Bad dreams?" Elizabeth asked him as she stopped eating ice cream.

"Bad dreams" Jack said looking down at the floor.

"Want to talk about it?" Elizabeth offered as she rested her hand on his chest.

"Not right now" Jack said looking at her eyes.

"Later?" Elizabeth asked him with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Later" Jack says giving her a little smile and grabs her hand that is on his chest and gives it a squeeze. From the sight of them you wouldn't think Elizabeth just had her family completely changed the day before.

Elizabeth smiles back at him.

"I'd rather eat all this ice cream before you do" Jack tells her changing the subject.

"Is that a challenge I hear in your voice, Mr. Thornton?" Elizabeth raises one of her eyebrows at him while giving his hand a squeeze back. She thought it was best to wait for Jack to come to her about the bad dreams. She had to still talk to him about her family.

"That's exactly what it is" Jack gives her a wink with one of his eyes.

"You're on" Elizabeth says moving the tub of ice cream farthest away from him.

Jack reaches his spoon towards the tub of ice cream one way and grabs it with his other hand. He then puts it on the counter in front of them both.

"Hey now" he says taking it away from her.

"It was worth a try" Elizabeth chuckles to herself.

"Okay, Ready?" Jack asks her having the ice cream in the middle of them on the counter.

"Go" Elizabeth says diving into the ice cream.

"Hey" Jack trying his best to sound annoyed. But really just laughing at his wife.

After they both finished the small tub of ice cream they headed back up to bed.

* * *

{The next morning}

Rosemary and Elizabeth came descending down the stairs.

"It was good seeing you again,

Rosemary" Julie says giving Rosemary a hug.

"You as well young thatcher. You know, sometimes I wonder if you are actually related to Elizabeth" Rosemary says leaning back from the hug.

"Why is that?" Julie asked curious at why Rosemary would ask that question out of all the ones to ask right now.

"You are totally less bossy than her" Rosemary told her while looking towards Elizabeth.

"Rosemary" Elizabeth gave a snap reply overhearing their conversation. Elizabeth just did it for Julie's reaction. She knew that Rosemary was just trying to lighten the mood and make Julie feel a little better about everything.

"What did I tell ya?" Rosemary gave Julie a side hug.

Julie just laughed and was thankful for the little bit of humor Rosemary brought to that moment. Rosemary stepped to the side by Elizabeth giving the others a chance to say goodbye.

"I can always stay and wait until later to spend time with Elizabeth you know" William whispered into her ear while they both hugged.

"I'll be fine. It will give me something to look forward to. Plus I still have classes here to take. That will keep me busy and also watching over mother" Julie told him leaning back from their hug.

"You sure?" William asked while looking into her eyes for any indication of doubt.

"Positive. Go spend some time with your other sister for a little while before you come get stuck with me" Julie gave him another hug after she finished talking.

"If you say so baby sis" William smiled down at his youngest sister.

"Stop worrying about me already" Julie smiled up at him. Her and William had talked a lot the day before and got to know each other better. She was starting to like the idea of having a big brother around. I guess some people would say she accepted the idea of having a brother pretty quick. If truth be told she always wanted a brother and finding out William was her brother made it more bearable to actually accept its real.

"Nope. It's part of the big brother role"

"Becoming big protective brother already?" Julie chuckled at her brother.

"Maybe" William chuckled back at her before turning to Jack and Elizabeth.

"I'm going to go get in the car" William informed everyone as he walked outside towards the car waiting for them.

Elizabeth nodded to his response. As she stepped up next to Julie to say goodbye to her sister.

"Please send me a telegram if you need anything? I would stay a little longer but Mr. overprotective over there is not having it" Elizabeth pointed with her thumb back behind herself where Jack stood.

"Heard that" Jack said from behind her.

"Suppose to" Elizabeth said still looking at her sister and smiling.

Julie just chuckled a little and rolled her eyes at them.

"They really do make a perfect match" Julie thought to herself before speaking to Elizabeth.

"It's okay Elizabeth I will be fine. Someone needs to watch over mother here. I guess I lucked out on that one" Julie said the last part more to herself.

Elizabeth gave her a serious look. Julie continued to talk.

"I promise I will be fine. When all this stuff clears over and this little one comes out" Julie puts her hand on Elizabeth's baby bump.

"Then we will have to have a long over due conversation about this whole evil parent and brother thing" Julie told her with wide eyes in a little bit of shock and took a deep breathe.

"Agreed. Please take care of yourself. And keep me informed on everything happening here with father" Elizabeth took a deep breathe too and engulfed her arms around her sister for a hug again.

"I will. You get some rest. Take care of yourself and my nephew"

"Nephew? And what if it's a girl?" Elizabeth asks her leaning back from the hug still holding onto her sister's hand.

"It won't be. It will be a boy trust me. An Aunt knows these things" Julie nods her head up and down while smiling at her sister.

"We will see about that dear sister" Elizabeth just smiles at her sister. As Elizabeth moves backwards to Jack. Jack wraps his good arm around Elizabeth's waist as Elizabeth puts her head on his shoulder. Elizabeth still holding her sister's hand.

"Yes, and then I will say I told you so" Julie teases her sister some more.

"Stay out of trouble" Elizabeth says raising her head off of Jack's shoulder and giving her sister's hand a squeeze.

"I'll try my best" Julie gave Elizabeth's hand a squeeze.

"Love you" Elizabeth tells her while moving forward and giving her sister a hug one more time.

"Love you too" Julie hugging her back and having a tear roll down her cheek.

"Way to go getting me all emotional" Julie laughed with tears coming down her cheeks.

Elizabeth just laughed while reaching her hand up to wipe her sister's tears away.

"I try my best" Elizabeth smiles at her sister.

Julie just rolls her eyes at that remark. Julie then turns to Jack and gives him a hug.

"Take care of yourself Brother-in-law" Julie tells him while hugging him.

"You too, sister-in-law" Jack leaning back and smiles at her.

"Take care of her?" Julie mouthed for only him to hear.

"Always" Jack mouthed back and nodded his head.

"You ready to go?" Jack asks Elizabeth who was right beside him now.

"Am I ready to see Lee? Yes I am. But am I ready to leave this mansion? Not really. I mean look how beautiful and big it is" Rosemary tells him while looking around at the big mansion.

Jack gave her a confused look.

"Which that question probably wasn't aimed for me. I'm gonna go tell the flowers goodbye outside" Rosemary pointed her finger towards outside and headed there as well.

All three of them just laughed.

"I'll walk you two out to the car" Julie told them grabbing Elizabeth's hand again.

* * *

{At the train station}

It was packed at the big Hamilton train station. People walking around every where and all the seats were taken.

"I'm going to go get our train tickets" Jack informed them while standing beside Elizabeth. Kissing Elizabeth's cheek before making his way towards the ticket master.

"I'll help you with that" William made his way behind Jack.

"Let's try to find a seat. The train isn't here yet" Rosemary says while linking one of her arms with Elizabeth.

Rosemary spotted a older man sitting down at one of the seats. She walked up to him.

"Sir, do you mind if you can get out of your sit for my friend here to use it? She is pregnant and is exhausted" Rosemary asked kindly.

"I would mind actually. This seat is taken" the older man told her.

"Well..."

Before Rosemary could reply anything back to the man, Elizabeth grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Good day" Elizabeth spoke to the man.

"Why did you do that? I was about to give that old man a piece of my mind" Rosemary getting angrier by the minute.

"It's not worth it. I can just stand. It won't be to much longer" Elizabeth told her friend as they moved across the train station by a wall.

"Elizabeth!" a voice shouted out in the crowd.

"Doug, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asks giving him a hug.

"I wanted to tell you guys goodbye before you head back home" Doug giving her a tight squeeze hug.

"You are coming to see the baby when it's born right?" Elizabeth asked him leaning back from the hug and looking at him for an answer.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world" Doug smiled wide at the women who was basically like a sister to him.

Before Elizabeth could reply, Jack came walking up to Doug.

"Doug, glad you could see us off" Jack says giving his friend a handshake then a hug.

"Of course brother"

"Can you tell us anything about my father?" Elizabeth asks the question that she was wanting to ask all night.

Jack came by her side and put an arm around her shoulders. William gave Rosemary her train ticket.

"Nothing right now. I'm sorry Elizabeth. You know if I could I would" Doug looked down at the ground feeling sad that he couldn't tell her anything on the case.

"I know" Elizabeth tried not to think about it to much but once she found out it's all she has been thinking about. Well that and her having a brother.

"I really should be heading back. I need to do some paper work. I just wanted to see you guys before you left" Doug informed them.

Once they said their goodbyes, Jack looked around.

"The man said the train is running a little behind today. Did you two not find any seats?" Jack asked them both while looking around to search for a seat.

"No, they are all taken. People won't move from their seats. An older man wouldn't even let Elizabeth sit in his seat. Oh how I wanted to give that man a piece of my mind" Rosemary stood up tall and put both her hands together.

"Wasn't worth it" Elizabeth sounding exhausted and added before Jack spoke up.

"Where is this man sitting at?" Jack asks Rosemary looking around them trying to spot the guy she is talking about. Jack knew Elizabeth was exhausted.

"I think I see a older man sitting down over there" William showed which direction he was indicating with his pointer finger.

"Okay before Jack goes all overprotective husband mode here how about we just stand. We don't need to sit. Look I'm standing right now it's really not that bad" Elizabeth told them all looking around at each of them. She also realized they all were circled around her as well.

"It is a big deal when this man didn't let my sister sit down when she is pregnant" William told her irritated at this man he never met before.

"You're learning" Jack patted William's shoulder and tried not to smile. He thought William was starting to get a hang of this whole overprotective thing.

"Oh great. I got another one on my hands" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Which way Rosemary?" Jack asked her moving forward to follow Rosemary.

"Oh no you don't Jack Thornton. You are standing right here until that train whistle blows" Elizabeth grabbed his hand before he moved anymore forward.

"We can handle it, Jack. Come on William before she gets us too" Rosemary pats William's shoulder and leads the way.

Jack laughs.

"Good luck" William mouthed to Jack before he followed Rosemary all the way across the train station.

Elizabeth pulled him closer by his hand to herself. Elizabeth standing right in front of Jack.

Jack realized she didn't even try to stop them. She was too tired to even attempt.

"You look exhausted" Jack told her putting both of his hands on her face looking at her eyes.

"I feel that way" Elizabeth said in a such a low tone you wouldn't have heard it unless you were close to her.

"Come here" Jack pulled her to himself and wrapped his arms around her. With her head safely to his chest and one of his hands securely on her head. She closed her eyes and rested them.

* * *

After 20 minutes past the train finally arrived. Rosemary and William came back way before than to stand beside Jack and Elizabeth. They both felt defeated for the old man left and his seat was taken by someone else. As the train whistle blew, people started moving frantically around.

"Hey" Jack said to Elizabeth who hasn't left his arms since she got into them. He leaned back and put his hands on her face slowly trying to wake her up as she dozed off a little while waiting for the train.

"Time to go" Jack told her as she leaned against him for support. They all walked toward their train then.

"All a board" a man called out.

William was carrying his luggage and Elizabeth's as well. For he assisted on carrying it for his sister. While Rosemary carried her suitcase which she also assisted on doing. Jack only had his throw over his shoulder bag to carry. It made it easier because Elizabeth was holding onto one of his hands. Once they made it to their seats, they started putting their bags over the seats. Elizabeth immediately sat down with the help from Jack for she was completely worn out. Jack sat next to her and took her left hand in his right hand. As she naturally laid her head on his shoulder.

"I hope this train ride is smoother than the last one" Julie whispered lowly by the window on her side.

"I second that" William spoke softly and in a low tone for not to wake Elizabeth up. Who looked like she was already asleep.

"Me three" Jack mouthed to them as he nodded his head slowly.

"I forgot we were all on the same train last time" Rosemary gave a quizzical look and nodded her head in understanding.

"Yep" William looked beside him to Rosemary.

"So have you two talked about baby names?" Rosemary whispered to Jack.

"We have talked a little about it" Jack smiles remembering last night and how they talked about it a little before bed.

"So you want a baby girl or boy?" William beats Rosemary to the question.

"As long as the baby is healthy either one I will love" Jack told them both having an answer in his mind.

"But which one you want?" Rosemary asked him this time.

"I think having a..."

To be continued...

Haha. Sorry I know that cliffhanger was mean. But I gotta keep you guys on your toes with excitement here for the next chapter! Next week Hope Valley! Thank you for reading! Make sure you leave a comment! I love reading feedback. And until next weekend to Hope Valley :)


	17. Chapter 17

Undercover Defender

Hey guys I hope you had a beautiful week! Sorry this is a day late. I've been busy with everything lately. The Christmas season isn't the slowest time of year. This chapter is a bit shorter. There will be a longer chapter after the holidays. I will be taking a couple weeks off for Christmas. For the holidays are pretty busy for me. Enjoy this new chapter and I will see you again in a couple weeks. Don't forget to leave a review! :)

Chapter 17: We are having a baby

Previously...

William was carrying his luggage and Elizabeth's as well. For he assisted on carrying it for his sister. While Rosemary carried her suitcase which she also assisted on doing. Jack only had his throw over his shoulder bag to carry. It made it easier because Elizabeth was holding onto one of his hands. Once they made it to their seats, they started putting their bags over the seats. Elizabeth immediately sat down with the help from Jack for she was completely worn out. Jack sat next to her and took her left hand in his right hand. As she naturally laid her head on his shoulder.

"I hope this train ride is smoother than the last one" Julie whispered lowly by the window on her side.

"I second that" William spoke softly and in a low tone for not to wake Elizabeth up. Who looked like she was already asleep.

"Me three" Jack mouthed to them as he nodded his head slowly.

"I forgot we were all on the same train last time" Rosemary gave a quizzical look and nodded her head in understanding.

"Yep" William looked beside him to Rosemary.

"So have you two talked about baby names?" Rosemary whispered to Jack.

"We have talked a little about it" Jack smiles remembering last night and how they talked about it a little before bed.

"So you want a baby girl or boy?" William beats Rosemary to the question.

"As long as the baby is healthy either one I will love" Jack told them both having an answer in his mind.

"But which one you want?" Rosemary asked him this time.

"I think having a..."

To be continued...

* * *

The train started moving along the railroads tracks as they continued talking.

"I think having a..."

Jack thought to himself before answering the question. He went back and forth but finally decided with saying one.

"I think having a boy would be nice. Someone to carry on the family name" Jack smiled at the two facing across from him.

"What not a girl? I was totally positive he would say a baby girl" Rosemary asked curiously to her life long friend across from her.

"I would love to have a baby girl too. I think having a little girl running around who looked just like her mother with curly brown hair and a stubborn personality would be adorable" Jack chuckled quietly to himself trying not to wake up Elizabeth as he imagined a sight he just spoke of.

After several moments past, Rosemary sensed Jack wasn't going to go on so she asked him to continue with his thought.

"But?" Rosemary asked hoping he will continue to explain.

"But I think with the life that I live it would maybe be better to have a boy who grows up to protect his mother. Someone to be there for her when I can't be while I'm away on Mountie trips" Jack voice sounded bittersweet about the whole thing. He was torn between which one he wanted if he was being honest with himself.

I mean I would love to have a son. But I think having a baby girl would be adorable.Jack thought to himself.

Rosemary saw the sadness in his eyes by mentioning leaving Elizabeth for his work. She knew he would love to have a son or a daughter. It just torn him up inside to leave his family. And she knew he was still tearing himself up inside that Elizabeth almost got hurt this last couple of days.

"I think either if it's a boy or a girl they will be lucky to have you as their father. And Elizabeth as their mother" Rosemary told him looking him in the eyes and giving him a small smile.

William stayed silent during the whole interaction. Sensing it wasn't his place to interrupt this moment between the two close friends.

"Thank you, Rosemary" Jack gave her a small smile back and looked down at Elizabeth to check to see if everything was alright. Elizabeth scooted closer to him somehow sensing he needed it in her sleep. Jack wrapped his right hand around her as she leaned into him. Jack just held her tighter but not to tight to hurt her.

"You know speaking of kids...When are you and Lee planning on having some? I mean you two have been together longer than me and Elizabeth" Jack asked her taking his gaze from Elizabeth to Rosemary.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it recently" Rosemary looked out the window imagining herself with a child.

"I think you two would be great with kids" Jack told her while she still looked out the window.

"Could you imagine a little Lee running around with plaid pants?" Rosemary smiled widely out the window and then looked at Jack.

"Or a little you running around the town giving people advice on their chickens" Jack tried to hold in his laughter in an attempt to not wake up Elizabeth.

Rosemary rolled her eyes at the thought and chuckled quietly to herself.

William knowing how this conversation would not involve him chose to close his eyes and lay his head back on the seat.

"I could totally see that" Jack spoke again while noticing how William closed his eyes to rest.

"Yeah" Rosemary said again looking out the window as everything past by so fast.

* * *

As silence enveloped them, Rosemary continued to look out the window. Jack just held Elizabeth and rubbed her left hand that held her ring finger. He also noticed how William's breathing even out telling Jack that he was asleep.

"Did you two work everything out? Will she be okay?" Rosemary asked him taking her eyes away from the window and to Jack.

"Yes, we did. And she still has to deal with the whole idea of everything with her parents and brother but she will be okay" Jack told Rosemary without looking up at her. He felt her gaze on him but he continued to look at Elizabeth's hand he gently rubbed with his left hand.

"How are you doing?" Rosemary asked this time seeing how tired and worn out he looked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jack said almost immediately after she asked the question.

"Yeah okay now that we got that out of the way. How are you actually doing?" Rosemary seeing straight through him with that answer.

"I'm okay" Jack told her still not looking up to look at her.

"Are you actually?" Rosemary kept pushing him to say more. She knew him well. She remembered how he would shut people out when something was troubling him when they were younger. Oh how some things never changeRosemary thought.

"I almost lost her...I almost lost them" Jack's voice broke as he finally looked up at Rosemary not letting go of Elizabeth's hand though.

Rosemary seen the fear in his eyes staring back at her. The fear of almost losing someone you love.

"But you didn't. Elizabeth is fine. And so is that little bundle of joy in there" Rosemary reassured him knowing how he felt about losing everything that he holds close.

This time. Jack told himself not voicing that fear out loud. He slowly looked down at the ground thinking.

Jack went silent while Rosemary patiently waited for him to go on.

"I keep having the same bad dreams about that night" Jack voiced to her out loud. He was so tired but he wanted to at least have this particular thing off his chest. He wanted to tell someone about it and he knew Rosemary wouldn't say anything.

"About what night? The night you got hurt?" Rosemary slightly confused on what he was talking about but wanted him to clarify his meanings.

"You can't tell Elizabeth this" Jack knew what it would do to Elizabeth. She was already dealing with so much. He didn't want her to have to deal with what he been through or anything.

"I won't tell, I promise you" Rosemary told him giving him a head nod.

Jack continued on but with a quieter voice.

"Yeah that night...the man wanted me to tell him some information about something" Jack kept his eyes looking down at the floor. Having the images of him on that night flash before his eyes.

Rosemary didn't completely follow with all the not so detailed story. But she also knew that she couldn't know the details either. A Mountie has their duty to not tell what happens during their work. She saw the battle he was facing in that moment with his thoughts.

Jack continued on.

"I didn't tell him...It's where I got the gun shot wound and bruised ribs. After a while he wouldn't budge. So... he threatened Elizabeth" Jack closed his eyes at the horrible memory of what happened. He didn't mention anything about Theodore mentioning Jack's father but he wasn't ready to speak of that. He took a deep breathe and tried to continued.

"I gave in but he said it was to late..." Jack shook his head back and forth. He opened his eyes looking out the window this time.

"That's why there was a fire at the restaurant" Rosemary putting the pieces together slowly.

Jack looked at her and just nodded his head in affirmation.

"That wasn't your fault though, Jack. You had no control over what happened" Rosemary looked at him as he looked back out the window.

"If Doug and William wasn't there in time to get to..." Jack closed his eyes at the thought of what could have happened.

"I couldn't protect my family. Or my friends. I can't lose my family..." Jack looked at Rosemary as his voice cracked with emotion at the last part.

Rosemary had a tear fall down her face at the look of worry and fear in her friend's face.

"But Doug and William were there. Don't dwell on the past, Jack. And don't think of what ifs. You will be there next time if there is a next time. And you are always there for Elizabeth and the people closest to you" Rosemary told him looking him straight in the eyes. Trying to convince him this wasn't his fault and everything will be okay.

"Thank you for that" Jack gave her a weak smile.

"It's true. I just need you to get it through your stubborn head"

Jack chuckled at that remark before he became serious again.

"And thank you for taking care of Elizabeth" Jack told her with sincerity in his voice.

"I'll always try to take care of you two" Rosemary told him truthfully.

Jack gave her a big smile this time.

"Can you believe we almost got married way back then?" Rosemary asked him trying to give the conversation a lighter tone. She laughed at the thought of how ridiculous it sounded now.

"Feels like another life. We never made a good match. We never really fit well together" Jack chuckled out loud but not to loud to wake up Elizabeth.

"Agreed. Once I found Lee, everything changed. I knew you wouldn't the one for me, once I did found him. It's like my eyes finally opened up" Rosemary smiled at the thought of meeting Lee.

"I know what you mean" Jack said looking at Elizabeth who was in his arms.

"It all worked out" Rosemary spoke up.

"Yes, it did" Jack still looking down at Elizabeth.

"Speaking of Lee. He should be at the train station in cape Fullerton to pick us up with the car. He is going to drive us back to Hope Valley. We both figured it would be a smoother ride for Elizabeth compared to the stagecoach. We talked about it during our telephone call at the thatchers home"

"Good thinking" Jack smiled back at her and then looked down at Elizabeth.

"Get some sleep. You look like you need it" Rosemary could see the sleep deprived eyes looking back at her.

Jack nodded his head to her that he was going to get some rest. He then leaned his head over Elizabeth's head as he drifted off to sleep. Feeling satisfied at the moment to just have her there sitting beside him peacefully sleeping.

Rosemary watched as her friend castle drifted off to sleep and looked out the window. She remembered how excited the couple sitting in front of her were when they found out about being pregnant. She remembers how Elizabeth struggled to tell Jack at first about the news. She had so many ideas of how to tell him the great news. None that actually worked. The way Jack did find out was hilarious considering how it basically describes their relationship perfectly.

* * *

Flashback*

Elizabeth wasn't feeling well the last couple days so Jack made Elizabeth go to the infirmary to get checked out. Elizabeth insisted on going by herself for it was probably nothing according to her. After a long argument about the whole matter...

(Rosemary knew they had a argument for the walls weren't that thick)

Jack gave in about not going with her but insisted on Rosemary going instead. For he knew Rosemary would give him the details on the appointment. Before Elizabeth could decide anything on the matter at hand.

Rosemary barged into their row house and told them she would take Elizabeth. After some glares at each other, Jack kissed Elizabeth goodbye for he had rounds to do.

So, that led Rosemary and Elizabeth to the infirmary that very morning.

"I'm what?" Elizabeth asked with shocked eyes after Carson and Faith examined her.

"Pregnant" Carson said again to her.

Elizabeth was shocked but couldn't believe her ears. Rosemary was speechless which almost never happened. Elizabeth recommended to just tell Jack at the office. But Rosemary had other plans on the matter and convinced Elizabeth to do something special for the matter. So the plans on telling Jack started. Rosemary and Elizabeth tried to come up with the best ways for Elizabeth to give him the news.

The first plan didn't work out very well. The plan was to tell Jack by writing "we are having a baby" on the chalkboard at the schoolhouse. Jack was planned to pick Elizabeth up after school that day but instead got called out to one of the farms from one of the local farmers for help with his cow. So, she erased the board and went home disappointed.

The second plan didn't work much better. It was the next day and it was game night. The coulters (Rosemary and Lee), Stantons (Abigail, Cody, and Clara plus Jesse) and Thorntons (Jack and Elizabeth) all had annual Game night every Tuesday. Game night was a big thing for everyone for it gave everyone a time to relax during the week. So, Elizabeth planned on telling him in a game of charades. Everything happened perfectly until Rosemary forgot there was a cake in the oven. Everyone smelt the smoke and something burning during Elizabeth's turn of charades. Long story short by the time the burnt cake came out of the oven everyone decided to make a cake together.

The third time got closer then the other two tries but still didn't get the point across. Elizabeth planned out a whole fancy dinner for Jack and set everything perfectly in order. Once Jack got home, he was exhausted and said he wasn't hungry. He was feeling under the weather and just wanted to go to bed. He headed upstairs to go to bed early without eating. So, instead of sharing the news with him, she sat down at the table crying while eating a piece of pie she made.

When the fourth try came around, Elizabeth knew she needed more people's help. Rosemary suggested that everyone should be in on the plan to make sure it goes out perfectly this time around. So, on Thursday night Abigail closed the cafe early and reserved it for Elizabeth. Lee was in charge of bringing Jack to the cafe that night. And the rest of the crew met at the cafe to get informed on what to do. Once Lee led Jack to the cafe, without him knowing what was happening, they both were met by everyone holding candles outside of the cafe.

"What's going on?" Jack asked them clueless on what's happening.

"Just go instead, Jack" Lee told him patting him on the shoulder.

Jack opened the door and walked inside. Inside was candles on the ground leading a path on the ground back room where a curtain was at blocking the back. Cody was standing at the curtain waiting for him to walk forward towards him.

Jack gave him a puzzled look while Cody opened the curtain and motioned for him to go through the curtains with his arm. Jack found Elizabeth standing in the middle of the room holding a letter. Cody closed the curtain once Jack walked through.

"Elizabeth? What is going on?" Jack asked her walking up to her to stand in front of her.

"Open the letter"

Jack slowly opened the letter and read it to himself.

It read.

"You better get use to someone calling you daddy because someone is coming this fall who will call you that"

Jack looked up from reading the letter with wide eyes. Jack looked at Elizabeth who was not holding a little baby onesie in her hands.

"Surprise" Elizabeth smiled at him.

"We are having a baby?" Jack asked her still shocked.

"We are having a baby" Elizabeth smile got wider and wider.

Jack quickly wrapped Elizabeth in his arms and picked her up off the ground. Jack smile growing bigger and bigger by the minute. Jack then put her back on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jack put her down on the ground a little worried already.

"Jack you barely lifted me up off the ground" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness already.

"I know but your pregnant now...We are going to have a baby" Jack smiled widely.

"Yes, we are"

Jack held her face in both of his hands as he leaned down to kiss her. After they split apart, Elizabeth spoke up.

"You guys can come in now" Elizabeth knowing full that they couldn't wait outside.

They all came rushing in to congratulate the couple. Everyone bursting with excitement for the two.

* * *

Back to the train*

Rosemary smiled to herself of the memory so clearly. She wondered if she would be next. Her and Lee didn't talk much on the matter well not since their wedding. She kept replaying memories in her head as she enjoyed the landscape outside passing quickly by. She wondered what the future left for everyone.

And how the closer and closer Elizabeth came to giving birth.

To be continued...

Thank you for reading! Make sure you leave a comment! I love reading feedback. We will actually be in Hope Valley next time I promise. See everyone in a couple weeks :)


	18. Chapter 18

Undercover Defender

 **Author's note: Four things to keep in mind while reading this chapter.**

 **Cody is not adopted by Abigail just lives with her and is also 11 years old in this story. Jack just went through some torture in previous chapters so we are going to talk about all that and more in upcoming chapters. (I talk a little about it in this one) Yes, we will talk about Elizabeth dealing with everything as well. I explain more about this in this chapter as well. And lastly, yes baby Thornton is coming. Very soon. The next chapter or the one after that promise! It's going to be good.**

 **I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas and welcome to a new year! I plan on posting on weekends again but keep in mind that life has gotten even more busy for me this year. So please be patient with me. Yes, I plan on finishing this story and the other story of mine. I just need a bit time to gather my thoughts and time to actually have time to write. Again thank you for your patience and enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it!**

Chapter 18: Processing

Previously...

"We are having a baby?" Jack asked her still shocked.

"We are having a baby" Elizabeth smile got wider and wider.

Jack quickly wrapped Elizabeth in his arms and picked her up off the ground. Jack smile growing bigger and bigger by the minute. Jack then put her back on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jack put her down on the ground a little worried already.

"Jack you barely lifted me up off the ground" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness already.

"I know but your pregnant now...We are going to have a baby" Jack smiled widely.

"Yes, we are"

Jack held her face in both of his hands as he leaned down to kiss her. After they split apart, Elizabeth spoke up.

"You guys can come in now" Elizabeth knowing full that they couldn't wait outside.

They all came rushing in to congratulate the couple. Everyone bursting with excitement for the two.

Back to the train*

Rosemary smiled to herself of the memory so clearly. She wondered if she would be next. Her and Lee didn't talk much on the matter, well not since their wedding. She kept replaying memories in her head as she enjoyed the landscape outside passing quickly by. She wondered what the future left for everyone.

And how the closer and closer Elizabeth came to giving birth.

To be continued...

* * *

Lee picked them all up from the train station in cape Fullerton. Once they were on the dirt road for a while, the back seat was having a heated argument.

"Jack, I'm totally fine"

"Elizabeth, you are going to see Carson right when we get back in town" Jack told her in a stern tone.

"It can wait later in the day. I'm hungry" Elizabeth looked out the window of the car. She sat on the right side while Jack sat in the middle with William on the left side in the backseat. Elizabeth didn't seem phased at all by Jack's stern tone.

"Nope. Your going right when we get back" Jack looked at her while remaining a serious face.

"Did I mention I want food? Anyone else hear that?" Elizabeth looked around the car to everyone else. She didn't see the big deal of waiting until tomorrow to go see Carson.

"I heard you say that" William raised his hand in acknowledgment of the answer.

"Probably best if you stay out of this one" Rosemary whispered back to William from the front seat.

"Agreed" Lee said from the driver's seat.

"Elizabeth" Jack clearly annoyed by her at this moment.

"What? I will tomorrow. First I want to eat some food at Abigail's" Elizabeth said looking at Jack then passed her gaze towards her brother.

"William you definitely need to try some of Abigail's famous chicken and dumplings. Everyone loves them. My personal favorite though is her waffles and her homemade ice cream" Elizabeth licked her lips while telling William of all the in and outs of Abigail's foods.

"Sounds good" William spoke quickly to his sister.

"Doesn't it though?" Elizabeth said nodding her head and smiling at him.

"Not helping William" Jack told him clearly annoyed still. Jack glared at him clearly not happy about him encouraging her ramble about food.

"sorry" William told him raising his hands in defense.

Rosemary just shook her head back and forth because William didn't take her advice for keeping quiet.

"Warned him" Rosemary said quietly.

Lee smiled while keeping his eyes on the dirt road.

"Hey now. Don't go all angry Mountie on him" Elizabeth pulled on his arm for him to look back at her.

Jack looked back to Elizabeth.

"You can change the subject all you want but you are seeing Carson Shepard right when we get back to Hope Valley" Jack still dead serious.

"Jack" Elizabeth said his name staring him straight in his eyes. Elizabeth's tone becoming serious now.

"Elizabeth" Jack said staring right back at her.

"Lee. Rosemary. William" Rosemary spoke up trying to lighten the mood. She purposely said the rest of the people in the car.

William tried to hold in his laughter while Jack and Elizabeth looked at Rosemary both with a serious look. Then Jack glared at William again for him apparently finding this hilarious. William became serious again right away at Jack's glare.

"Hey at least we all know each other's names now" Rosemary smiled back at them both while giving them a thumbs up.

Lee nodded his head back and forth in disapproval.

Then Jack and Elizabeth looked both at each other again. Both seeing who will break eye contact first to give in.

"Fine. We will go see Carson first" Elizabeth giving in this time. She normally didn't give in so easily but she didn't have enough energy to argue anymore with her husband.

"Thank you" Jack said kissing her forehead.

Rosemary and Lee let out a breath of air in relief. Which was short lived, when Elizabeth spoke up not long after.

"But only if you get your shoulder checked out too" Elizabeth not willing to let this one go. She figured if she had to go see Carson unwillingly then Jack would have to get checked out unwillingly too.

"Elizabeth" Jack tilting his head down a little and giving her a disapproving look.

"We were so close" Lee told Rosemary as he took his eyes off the road to look at her.

Rosemary just put one of her hands to her head indicating how annoyed she was.

"Jack you literally got shot and beaten up by who knows how many people. You need to get your ribs and shoulder checked out by a real doctor"

"Doug checked my ribs and shoulder out earlier. He said they are totally fine"

"As much as I love Doug he is not a real doctor and neither are you. Which also means you both don't count as a professional opinion on your injuries here mister"

"William did I ever tell you that time where I played a lead role in New York?" Rosemary spoke trying to defuse the tension that was definitely happening in the air. She tried to give them some privacy at least and the rest of the group a break of the arguing.

Rosemary went on about her experience in theater while Elizabeth and Jack continued on arguing.

Elizabeth put one of her pointer finger on his chest and looked him straight in the eyes. Jack tried not to smile at her serious face and her calling him mister.

"Mounties are trained for medical emergencies lest I remind you that" Jack controlled his almost slip up of smiling and became serious again.

"Are you really going there? You going to remind me of your days in the academy as well? If we wanted you to have a wife we would have issued you one. That lesson they didn't teach you very well apparently" Elizabeth still having her pointer finger on his chest but pressing harder now. She was definitely annoyed on how he could just get away with not seeing a doctor for his previous injuries.

"It's not that big of a deal"

"It's obviously not a big deal to you" Elizabeth said with a loud voice and then looked out the window.

"Elizabeth, I have dealt with much worse before" once the words left his mouth he regretted saying them. He knew that's the last thing she wanted to hear from him.

"Don't remind me" Elizabeth spoke again but more as a whisper than anything. She let her hand that was on Jack's chest fall. She felt tears prick her eyes as she continued to look out the window.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones" Elizabeth thought to herself as a tear fell down one of her cheeks just then.

Jack caught her hand in his before it completely fell to her side and held it protectively to his heart

"Will it make you feel better if I ask Carson to take a look at my shoulder while we are there?" Jack asked with a quieter voice. Only thing could be heard in the automobile was Rosemary explaining to William her theater days and occasionally Lee interrupting her explaining about how she was making some of it up.

Elizabeth just nodded her head yes while still looking out the window.

Jack just tugged a little on her hand indicating for her to look at him. Elizabeth slowly turned to him with tears coming down her face.

"You better hope we have a baby boy" Jack took his free hand and wiped a couple tears that were falling down her face. Jack changed the subject to ease away from the argument they just had.

"Why is that?" Elizabeth gave him a puzzled expression with a slight smile through her watery eyes.

"Because if we have a baby girl I wouldn't be able to say no to her. She would have me wrapped around her finger in an instant. Just like her mother does" Jack smiles as he puts one arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and brings her close to him.

Elizabeth chuckles at his comment. She knew he wasn't joking either. Jack would definitely be the overprotective father whether they had a boy or girl she knew for sure. Just them having a girl would definitely have all the young boys in town running away.

"So I've been dying to ask. How is William related to Elizabeth?" Lee thought it best to wait to ask his question until the two in the back stopped arguing. He heard them both now talking so he thought it best to interrupt Rosemary's story and ask the question. It's not like he hasn't heard that particular story many times before.

"William is Elizabeth's brother" Rosemary answered for them.

"Elizabeth you have a brother?" Lee asked surprised and shocked he didn't know.

"Well..." Elizabeth started to talk before Rosemary interrupted her.

"She does now"

"Someone want to fill me in?" Lee confused on how randomly Elizabeth can have a brother.

"It's a long story" Elizabeth and William spoke at the same time.

"Look they already have that twin telepathy thing going on " Rosemary smiles back at them and nudges Lee with her elbow.

"Honey...driving" Lee have her a pointed look and motioned with his hand that he was driving. He really didn't want to get elbowed by her again.

"Sorry" Rosemary patted his shoulder lightly.

"They aren't even twins" Jack beats the siblings to it before they can reply to Rosemary's comment.

"Whatever that's irrelevant" Rosemary rolls her eyes and turns back to facing the road in front of her.

"We got time. I mean if you don't mind and all" Lee was curious on how this whole thing could be possible. It's not like you randomly have a sibling every day you didn't know about.

"Of course not" William answered but looked at Elizabeth's affirmation before doing so.

William explained to Lee the whole story as they continued to ride along the dirt road. Well the whole story that Elizabeth knew. William thought it would be best to tell her the whole story later in a private conversation. He noticed she was worn out and needed time to like everything sink in.

During William's explanation, Elizabeth added some comments once in a while but remained quiet during most of it. She just looked out the window enjoying the view and became drowned in her own thoughts for most of the way back to town. She had no idea how she was so calm right now, with finding out she had a brother then to finding out her father had arrested. Elizabeth told herself that it must just be from shock and denial.

"Yeah denial that's why. Well either that or it really hasn't sank in yet" Elizabeth told herself in her head. She tried to brush it away from her thoughts and focus on the beautiful landscape they were passing by outside. It was a struggle to not fall asleep right then and there but she didn't want to wake up from the same reason as the night before. The bad dreams. She really didn't get much sleep the previous night to waking up in the middle of the night to eat ice cream. If she was being honest with herself, she only partially wanted the ice cream. Now don't get her wrong she was craving the ice cream but it wasn't a must thing last night. It was all the overwhelming things that happened that day that kept waking her up. The events of the day replaying in her head over and over again haunted her. The things that could have happened to Jack. It was all just so much to process at the moment.

"There is oh so much a person can take" Elizabeth kept telling herself in her head. It was all just to much right now and she just wanted rest. Mentally and physically to rest. She was worn out from all the worrying and discoveries about her family secrets. First it was worrying about Jack and his safety. Which then the problem turned into be her William her brother, who was completely a secret her whole life. And on top of all that mess, her father is arrested. For what she can't quite possibly guess why.

She looked over at Jack who still held her hand but by his side but looked deep in thought himself. She kept wondering what he went through to get him so hurt physically and shaken up mentally. She seen it in his eyes ever since he saw her the first time in Hamilton. He had that look like she was going to disappear right in front of him. Whatever he went through she was determined to find out herself eventually.

* * *

Before Elizabeth knew it, they made it in back in Hope Valley late afternoon. Abigail, Bill, and Cody were all waiting to greet them in front of the cafe. It was like their own welcome party. Lee carefully parked the car by the entrance of the cafe.

Lee got out and opened the door for Rosemary first. As Jack made his way out of the car and around the other side to open the door for Elizabeth. Before he could open the door though a young blonde headed boy crashed into him with a hug.

"Hey buddy" Jack smile grew as he hugged the boy back. He held in the slight pain from his ribs from when Cody crashed into him.

"I missed you Mountie Jack" Cody says while leaning back and looking at Jack in the eyes.

"Missed you too buddy" Jack puts a hand through his hair messing it around.

Jack then opened the door of the car for Elizabeth to get out. Helping her get out of the car as well. At the same time while Cody kept asking Jack questions.

"Did you get to shoot the bad guys? Were they mad when you brought them to jail? Does it hurt to get shot? Have you been shot? How did your mission go?" Cody kept asking questions about Jack's time away.

"Cody let him breathe for a second" Abigail tells Cody. Abigail also noticed how Jack looked pained for a second when Cody rushed into him. She made a mental note to herself to ask him about it later.

"Sorry" Cody says stepping back a little looking down to the ground.

"It's okay buddy. I'll tell you all about it later" Jack pats Cody on the shoulder. Jack knew he couldn't exactly tell Cody what happened on his Mountie business. Or the mission itself really. But he could tell him little details that didn't matter as much like taking the bad guys to jail.

Cody smile returned to his face as he proceeded to hug Elizabeth.

"I'm glad you're back Mrs. Thornton" Cody says as he leans back from his hug.

"Good to be back Cods" Elizabeth looked down at the young boy. Since Cody spent a lot of time with Elizabeth, Elizabeth created a nickname for him. Cods was his nickname after he couldn't explain the word codename in a game of charades on Tuesday night game night.

Once Cody stepped back, Abigail stepped forward to give Elizabeth a hug. Abigail and Elizabeth hugged each other while Jack shook Bill's hand.

"Good to have you back" Bill says while shaking Jack's hand.

"Good to be back" Jack smiles back at his good friend.

"Put them away?" Bill said indicating the criminals.

"Of course" Jack replies with a shake of his head.

"Everything go smoothly?" Bill asking Jack another question while Abigail was speaking to Elizabeth.

"Yep" Jack shoot his hand.

"You will have to tell me all about it. Theodore Martin has been out there a while. Since your father was alive"

"Yeah I have some questions about him knowing my father. I figured you would know about it since you worked with my father?" Jack asked him with curiosity in his voice.

"We can talk about it later" Bill said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Abigail then turned to Jack.

"Jack, good to have you back" Abigail smiled big as she leaned in to give him a hug.

"Good to be back home"

"You okay?" Abigail whispered to him as she hugged him.

"How..." before Jack could finish his sentence Abigail gave him his answer.

"I saw the pain in your eyes when Cody hugged you"

"I'm alright. Just a couple of bruises" Jack then leaned back and gave her a big smile.

Bill gave Elizabeth a hug while Cody looked at William with a puzzled look.

"Who are you?" Cody asks him.

Rosemary hugged Abigail during this time. And welcomed her back home.

"I'm William. I am Elizabeth's brother"

"I didn't know she had a brother" Cody tilts his head to the side still looking puzzled.

"She gets that a lot now" William chuckles to himself.

"We are going to talk about that right?" Abigail asks Elizabeth who is standing beside her.

"Oh we have a lot to discuss, trust me" Elizabeth said taking a deep breath.

"Neat! Hi I'm Cody" Cody informs this new found person and reaches out his hand for William to shake it.

"Nice to meet you young man" William shakes his hand back.

"That women over there is Abigail Stanton. I stay with her" Cody informed William pointing his finger at Abigail.

"Nice to meet you William" Abigail nodded her head towards his direction.

"You as well ma'am. I've heard many good things about your cooking"

Abigail smiled in Elizabeth's direction knowing who could have told him about her cooking.

"Well I hope I live up to the expectations then. Shall we all go proceed to the cafe for dinner?"

"Oh yeah I'm starving" Rosemary spoke up heading towards the cafe.

"I second that statement" Elizabeth said as she had one arm around Abigail motioning for her to lead the way. The rest of the group started heading towards the cafe entrance as well.

"Elizabeth" Jack stopped in his tracks and spoke with a serious voice.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth turned around to him and have him a puzzled look for a second. Snapping out of her confusion, she remembered what she had promised him they would do once they got back into town.

"Oh right. We will check up with you guys later. I promised Mr. protective over here we would go see Carson for a checkup first thing"

"Good idea. We will see you guys soon" Abigail gave them a smile and led Cody inside with the rest of the group.

"Hey! I thought she was on my side here" Elizabeth whined with her bottom lip out and her arms crossed over her chest.

"She is on the more reasonable side right now" Jack said trying not to smile from the adorable face Elizabeth was making.

Jack leaned over and kissed the side of her head as they made their way towards the infirmary. Jack made sure he kept one hand on her back more for his sake then hers.

Before they knocked on the door Elizabeth turned to Jack.

"Okay the time has come. Number one or two?" Elizabeth said smiling at him.

"Elizabeth, we aren't doing this" Jack looked at her like it was an obvious answer.

"Oh come on Jack. You know it's tradition" giving him an obvious look back.

"This doesn't count, Elizabeth. You are going first and there will be no game to determine it" Jack crossed his arms.

"You are willing to break tradition?" Elizabeth had one eyebrow up looking at him with a question with her eyes.

"Yes, I believe this is a perfect choice to do so. It shouldn't even count really" Jack rolls his eyes and gives her a somewhat annoyed look.

"Oh it counts. Final chance to change your mind. Are you sure you can take the consequences?" Elizabeth gave him a serious look and crossed her arms.

"How long?" Jack asked her ignoring the question she just asked. He made a mistake of not asking how long one time and it lasted for weeks. He will never make that mistake again.

"Four days" Elizabeth nodded her head and tried to keep a serious face.

"Four days? That's crazy and you know it" Jack complained over the answer she gave.

"It's going to have to be four days, Mr. Thornton"

"Two days?" Jack gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"If you think that the puppy dog eyes trick will work on me for this you could not be so wrong" Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and gave him a look.

Jack gave her sad face with his bottom lip down in a frown while keeping the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine two days but only because I love you" Elizabeth says nudging him lightly with her hand on his shoulder. The puppy dog eyes always gets her and he knows it too. She gives him a light kiss before turning to knock on the infirmary door.

"Works every time" Jack smirks at her and turns to the door waiting for Carson or Faith to open it.

* * *

After they both got checked out by Carson and Faith they headed back to the cafe with strict instructions for Elizabeth to get lots of rest the next couple of days and for Jack to not do anything too physically straining.

"How did the doctor's visit go?" Abigail asked them as they both entered through the back side of the cafe. Abigail was cutting a piece of pie for a customer as they entered.

"Good, Carson said Elizabeth only has about a month left in her pregnancy. And that she needs plenty of rest. We will leave to get her to bed after we eat" Jack informs Abigail as he grabs a cookie on the counter and hands it to Elizabeth.

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiles wide up at her husband as she leans against his side and takes the cookie he handed her.

"That's wonderful! We will all definitely make sure you two get some rest" Abigail talking about Elizabeth and the baby.

"No arguments from me" Elizabeth says as she takes a bite out of her cookie.

Jack leans back and gives her a disbelieving look. Knowing full well that she would normally argue about resting.

"What? Carrying around a little human is exhausting" Elizabeth tilts her head to the side while telling him.

"Amen to that" Abigail raises the fork up in the air agreeing with Elizabeth. Abigail was glad her days of being pregnant were long gone.

Elizabeth chuckles as she leans back into Jack's side. Jack smiles as he has one of his hands to her head to cradles it to his chest.

"How did your visit go with the shoulder and ribs?" Abigail asks as she starts to make batter for waffles.

"Good, Carson said that I just shouldn't do anything physically straining for a couple of days. It will need re-bandaged a couple more times though" Jack answers as he wraps his right good arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"That's good news then. Well I'm glad both visits went well" Abigail smiles at them as she puts a batch of waffle batter in the maker.

"How did you know I was getting my shoulder and ribs checked out anyways?" Jack asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Because I knew this one would get her way" Abigail pointed her spoon at Elizabeth.

Jack looks at Elizabeth and she leans away from his side.

"What can I say? He loves me" Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders as she licks her fingers from the cookie.

"Yes, I do" Jack's smile widens as he kisses the side of her head.

"So I've been dying to ask, is that waffles you are making?" Elizabeth asks Abigail as she steps forward a little to look at what she is making.

"Yep" Abigail smiles as she keeps her eyes on her work.

"The fluffy ones?" Elizabeth's eyebrow goes up in question.

"Most definitely" Abigail smiles as she tilts her head to the side to look at Elizabeth.

"I love you" Elizabeth says as she gives Abigail a hug from the back.

"Are you talking to me or the waffles I'm making right now?" Abigail asks this time with one eyebrow up in question.

"I think it's safe to say both" Elizabeth chuckles at the same time as Abigail.

"Go sit down. I'll finish these and bring them to you" Abigail informs Elizabeth. Elizabeth steps back and holds Jack's hand in hers.

Abigail looks at Jack as they both have a silent agreement that she has something to tell him.

"You coming?" Elizabeth turns to Jack as she notices he doesn't move.

"I will in a minute. I'm going to talk with Abigail for a second" Jack says as he gives her hand a squeeze.

"Okay" Elizabeth smiles back at him as she lets his hand fall as distance comes in between them. She walks over to go sit with the rest of the group at the table on the right side of the cafe.

"How are you doing?" Abigail asked him once Elizabeth sat down in her chair out in the cafe with the rest of the group. Abigail noticed how William held out the chair for Elizabeth to sit in.

"What do you mean?"Jack asked her as he leaned up against the table while holding one arm around his stomach.

"What with everything that has happened and everything going on" Abigail puts the spoon down and faces Jack waiting for his answer.

"I'm processing everything... I'm mostly worried about her" Jack says not meeting Abigail's eyes but looking in the direction of Elizabeth.

"How is she taking it all?" Abigail asks indicating Elizabeth.

"She is struggling I can tell. I would be worried if she wasn't. She acts like nothing happened but I can tell it all bothers her. It's only been a day and I don't think everything has hit her quite yet" Jack says keeping his eyes on the stove in front of him now.

"What all happened?" Abigail asks him. She didn't get to get informed on what all happened.

"A lot. I think it's best if Elizabeth tells you herself" Jack turns his head and looks at Abigail for a brief second.

"I'll definitely be praying for both of you. And I'm here for both of you. Always"

"Thank you, Abigail"

Abigail smiles and continues to work on the waffles. She agreed with Jack on Elizabeth telling her about everything. She would just wait until tomorrow. A couple minutes pass and she notices Jack still staring straight ahead. She expected him to go sit with the rest of the group already.

Jack on the other hand had other plans. More like his thoughts did. His thoughts kept running around in his head nonstop. He couldn't help but think of all the things that could have went wrong these last couple of days. That and the fact of how he was going to be a father soon. They haven't even decided on a name yet.

"You know I can hear your thoughts from here" Abigail speaks up not being able to handle the quietness much longer.

"Sorry" Jack looks down at the ground.

"Did something happen with you? It doesn't take a genius to know that you didn't get these injuries from yourself. You can always talk to me about it"

"I know that" Jack says so quietly that if Abigail wasn't standing right by him she wouldn't have been able to hear it.

Another moment passes. Abigail finishes up and she puts the waffles on a plate.

"I can see the fear in your eyes" Abigail turns and looks at him.

Jack turns his head to the left to look at Abigail.

"Your afraid"

Jack slowly turns his head back to looking at the stove in front of him.

"Your afraid of losing her. Of losing them"

Jack closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe before opening them again.

"I know that because it was the same look I had in my eyes when my Noah and Peter went into that mine every day" Abigail puts a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"What did you do about it?" Jack asks her still looking straight ahead.

"I gave my worries to the Lord for everything is in His hands"

When Jack only nodded his head in agreement, Abigail went on.

"What happened? Why are you afraid, Jack?"

Just when Abigail was seeing the walls that Jack put up come down Bill walked in the kitchen.

"Smells good" Bill takes a stiff of the air and then stops in his place noticing the serious expressions of his two close friends.

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just about to bring Elizabeth some of these strawberries" Jack spoke up quickly and grabbed the strawberries making his way out to the table.

Abigail sighed. She saw the walls go back up in Jack as he made his way out to the rest of them.

"Oh I definitely interrupted something. What's going on?" Bill crosses his arms over his chest facing at Abigail.

"A lot Bill" Abigail patted his chest and then picked up the waffles.

"It's a long story" Abigail said as she passed by him with a plate of waffles.

"Wow thanks for the short version" Bill said out loud still having his back to the kitchen entrance.

Abigail was out of hearing distance.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Cody asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Ah" Bill jumped as he held one hand to his heart.

"Cody, what did we say about sneaking up on people?" Bill asked taking a deep breathe.

"I'm not sneaking up on you. Mrs. Thornton asked me to get some maple syrup for her waffles. You know how she loves them" Cody nodded his head in affirmation with a smile on his face. He then proceeded to pick up the maple syrup.

"Well next time give me a warning" Bill said putting a hand through his hair.

"Okay how is this? _It's Constable Cody entering the area you got somebody on your six_ " Cody changed his voice to go deeper as he spoke. For an eleven year old boy his deep voice wasn't that bad.

"Where did you get any..." before Bill could ask Cody answered.

"Books plus time equals some knowledge of this stuff, Mr. Avery. At least that is what Mrs. Thornton says"

Before Bill could reply Cody spoke up again.

"I gotta get this to Mrs. Thornton before she gets hangry" Cody leans closer to Bill to whisper him the next part. "Mountie Jack says that is when she gets hungry but then angry when she doesn't get to eat or something. He says not to tell Mrs. Thornton that though. I'm still a bit confused on what it means but I say it because it's fun to say" Cody shrugs his shoulders and heads out to the others.

"That boy listens to those two like his life depends on it" Bill chuckles to himself as he follows Cody back to the table.

* * *

Bill observed all the people around the table who were there. It was Lee sitting besides Rosemary with Cody now sitting on her left. Abigail sat beside him with William on her other side. As Elizabeth sat in between Abigail and Jack leaving a sit open at the end for Bill. Bill took the open seat.

"So is anyone going to fill me in on how William is Elizabeth's brother?" Abigail asks as she drinks a sip of her tea. Abigail figured that Elizabeth maybe just didn't tell her that she had a brother. She honestly didn't think Elizabeth just found out.

William and Elizabeth looked at each other for a moment. Both not really wanting to bring it up again. Elizabeth decides to try something else.

"I think Jack should explain it" Elizabeth turns her head towards him trying not to smile.

Jack looks at her with a puzzled look. Then it hits him.

"Now?" Jack showing it into his voice and face that he did not want to do it.

"Yep. Go ahead and tell Abigail how William is my brother. Also ask William to pass the maple syrup" Elizabeth trying not to laugh.

William picks up the syrup to pass but Elizabeth holds up her hand for him to wait. Abigail is confused as well at first at this.

Jack takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second to prepare himself for the embarrassment this will bring.

"Would you pass me the maple syrup, Sir William?" Jack asks William with a British accent.

Abigail smiled and realized what was happening. William gave him a confused look as he handed him the maple syrup. William looks to Elizabeth and notices she is looking up at the ceiling to try not to laugh. Jack then turned to Abigail and spoke.

"Lady Abigail, William is Elizabeth's brother by birth..." Jack starts to say with a British accent.

Elizabeth tries to hold in her laughter as everyone around the table does the same now.

"He lost again?" Abigail asks trying to hold in her laughter as well.

"What made you get that idea?" Elizabeth bursts out laughter as she sees Jack's face burst with a bright pink of embarrassment.

Everyone around the table bursts out laughing.

"Can I stop now?" Jack asks Elizabeth clearly annoyed and also speaking in a British accent. He was pleading with his eyes for her to say yes.

"Yes, you may" Elizabeth watches as Jack takes a deep breath out. She grabs his arm and gives it a squeeze.

"For now" Elizabeth says after a moment.

Jack swings his head back to look at Elizabeth.

"Hey, now" Elizabeth pokes Jack with her pointer finger on the arm while talking. "you got yourself into this one"

"I definitely want to be there when he does this in public" Lee says as he continues to laugh.

"Count me in" Bill speaks up as well.

"Definitely not happening" Jack says under his breath.

"Waffle?" Elizabeth holds up a fork with a piece of waffle on it.

Jack holds onto the fork as she is holding it and eats the bite of food.

"Hey, I wasn't actually going to give it to you" Elizabeth chuckles out loud as she scrunchies up her eyebrows.

"I know" Jack smirked at her as he takes a bite out of his own food.

"What is this like a game they play or something?" William asks while trying to calm down his laughter. He was wondering why the Constable was speaking in an accent randomly.

"It's a tradition" Cody says while taking a bite out of his food.

"It's more like a war" Lee says while containing his laughter.

"That we sometimes get involved with" Bill smiles as he speaks up controlling his laughter as well.

"How many of you guys play?" William asks them looking around the table.

Everyone at the table raises their hands.

"It's a game to settle when two or more people are in a crossroads situation. For example, if one waffle is left and two people want it then that's when the game is played. The winner gets to decide consequences" Rosemary explains to William.

"What is this game anyways?" William asks totally curious.

"It's called Break it. There is two ways to play this game. First, the faster and more simpler way. This way is called number one. Number one is Rock Paper Scissors. The second, is harder and more time consuming. This one is where one person asks a question that the other person should know" Rosemary took the privilege to explain the game while everyone else around the table starts to eat again. She held her head high from getting to explain the rules without getting interrupted.

"Woah it must get very interesting"

"Oh it does. Like for example, one time where I made Bill not talk for a day" Abigail starts to laugh herself.

Everyone around the table laughs at the memory.

"How did you do it?" William asks curious.

Ned Yost comes into the cafe motioning for Abigail to talk with him.

"Not very well" Bill confesses as he takes a sip of coffee.

"Excuse me" Abigail excuses herself.

"I can remember a time..." Lee speaks up as Abigail walks over to where Ned is at the door.

"Good afternoon, Ned" Abigail greets him with a smile.

"Afternoon, Abigail. I didn't mean to interrupt but I thought you would want to see this telegram as soon as possible" Ned explains as he hands the telegram to her.

"Thank you, Ned" Abigail takes the telegram handed to her and opens it up.

Ned leaves the cafe once he handed the telegram to Abigail.

Abigail turns around while still reading the note. She looks it over again not believing what she is looking at.

"Abigail, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asks looking at her friend's reaction to the paper in her hands.

"I didn't know" Abigail says as she looks up at Elizabeth.

To be continued...

 **So, how did you like it? I feel like this chapter got pretty long! Keep in mind, yes I have Elizabeth and Jack disagree a lot mostly because that's how their characters are. They are both stubborn headed people. At the end of the day they support and love each other which is what matters the most. It also makes a good storyline and more realistic. Alright, if you want to know when I post follow my instagram account (_partylikeaheartie_) where I will post insta stories on when I post or add this story to your list somehow. I haven't really figured that part out yet! Oops**

 **Thanks for reading. Until next weekend :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Undercover defender

sorry this is a day late. I got behind in writing. I hope you really enjoyed this chapter as we get a look at Jack's past so to speak. I tried to make this super long with the time I had. Stay tuned baby Thornton is almost here. Alright enjoy this recap that I'm going to be doing from now on and this new chapter!

I don't not own When calls the heart. Hallmark channel and the writers do.

Here is a recap on what happened last chapter

* * *

"Everything go smoothly?" Bill asking Jack another question while Abigail was speaking to Elizabeth.

"Yep" Jack shoot his hand.

"You will have to tell me all about it. Theodore Martin has been out there a while. Since your father was alive"

"Yeah I have some questions about him knowing my father. I figured you would know about it since you worked with my father?" Jack asked him with curiosity in his voice.

"We can talk about it later" Bill said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Cody asks him.

Rosemary hugged Abigail during this time. And welcomed her back home.

"I'm William. I am Elizabeth's brother"

"I didn't know she had a brother" Cody tilts his head to the side still looking puzzled.

"She gets that a lot now" William chuckles to himself.

"We are going to talk about that right?" Abigail asks Elizabeth who is standing beside her.

"Oh we have a lot to discuss, trust me" Elizabeth said taking a deep breath.

"How did the doctor's visit go?" Abigail asked them as they both entered through the back side of the cafe. Abigail was cutting a piece of pie for a customer as they entered.

"Good, Carson said Elizabeth only has about a month left in her pregnancy. And that she needs plenty of rest. We will leave to get her to bed after we eat" Jack informs Abigail as he grabs a cookie on the counter and hands it to Elizabeth.

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiles wide up at her husband as she leans against his side and takes the cookie he handed her.

"That's wonderful! We will all definitely make sure you two get some rest" Abigail talking about Elizabeth and the baby.

"No arguments from me" Elizabeth says as she takes a bite out of her cookie.

Jack leans back and gives her a disbelieving look. Knowing full well that she would normally argue about resting.

"What? Carrying around a little human is exhausting" Elizabeth tilts her head to the side while telling him.

"You know I can hear your thoughts from here" Abigail speaks up not being able to handle the quietness much longer.

"Sorry" Jack looks down at the ground.

"Did something happen with you? It doesn't take a genius to know that you didn't get these injuries from yourself. You can always talk to me about it"

"I know that" Jack says so quietly that if Abigail wasn't standing right by him she wouldn't have been able to hear it.

Another moment passes. Abigail finishes up and she puts the waffles on a plate.

"I can see the fear in your eyes" Abigail turns and looks at him.

Jack turns his head to the left to look at Abigail.

"Your afraid"

Jack slowly turns his head back to looking at the stove in front of him.

"Your afraid of losing her. Of losing them"

Jack closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe before opening them again.

"I know that because it was the same look I had in my eyes when my Noah and Peter went into that mine every day" Abigail puts a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"What did you do about it?" Jack asks her still looking straight ahead.

"I gave my worries to the Lord for everything is in His hands"

Abigail turns around while still reading the note. She looks it over again not believing what she is looking at.

"Abigail, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asks looking at her friend's reaction to the paper in her hands.

"I didn't know" Abigail says as she looks up at Elizabeth. 

* * *

Chapter 19: The past

"I didn't know" Abigail says as she looks up at Elizabeth.

"You didn't know about what Abigail?" Elizabeth looked at her friend with a confused face. She noticed the concerned look on Abigail's face. Everyone else around the table didn't put attention to them. Lee just kept telling a story to everyone around the table.

"It can wait. Don't worry about it" Abigail made a rash decision. She knew that Elizabeth had enough to worry about at the moment and did not want to put more worry on her plate.

"Okay?" Elizabeth said still puzzled at her attitude all of a sudden.

Abigail sat back down at her seat and tucked the telegram in her apron. Everyone around the table were still talking for twenty more minutes before Jack spoke up.

"It's been a long couple days. I think it's time for Elizabeth to get some rest" Jack stood up and helped Elizabeth up from her chair.

Jack took some money out from his pocket and held it out to Abigail.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house today" Abigail folded his hand into a fist for him to keep the money.

* * *

They all walked back to the kitchen to say their goodbyes.

"Is there somewhere around here to get a room?" William asked Lee who stood beside him.

"The saloon across the street has some rooms above it" Lee informed William.

"Thank you" William gave him a head nod.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?" William asked her as he turned to talk to her.

"I would like that" Elizabeth said as she gave him a head nod.

"I'll be over later" Bill informed Jack as he gave him a handshake. Jack knew he had a lot to talk about with Bill so he appreciated Bill coming over to the house later.

Jack just nodded his head and then put his hand on Elizabeth's back.

"Mountie Jack" Cody asked as he tapped his shoulder lightly.

Jack turned around to look at Cody who was standing behind him.

"What is it, buddy?" Jack put his left hand on the young boy's shoulder as he asked him the question.

"When can you tell me all about your secret mission?" Cody leaned in and whispered to him when he said secret mission.

"Sometime in the next couple days, buddy" Jack took a moment to reply before he spoke. He figured that would probably be a good time later on.

"Promise?" Cody held out his pinky for Jack to promise him.

"Promise" Jack smiled at the boy as he took his pinky in his own and made him a pinky promise.

Robert opened the door to the cafe and peeked his head inside.

"Cody, you ready?" Robert asked him as he held up his baseball glove with a baseball in it.

Cody looked at Abigail for permission to go.

"Go ahead but don't be to long. It will get dark soon and I want you in before that young man"

"Yes, Miss Abigail" Cody smiled up at her as he went to go grab his baseball glove on the couch.

Cody gave Elizabeth a hug goodbye as it became transition over the years.

"Thank you" Elizabeth down at the boy and put one of her hands through his hair to mess up it. Then put her left hand in Jack's right hand.

Cody gave her a wide smile and then turned towards Jack who stood beside Elizabeth.

"Don't forget Mountie Jack about your promise" Cody titled his head to the side pleaded with him not to forget.

"I won't" Jack scrunched his eyebrows together and shook his head back and forth.

"See you guys later" Cody said as he ran out with Robert to go play baseball.

"I'm telling you that boy is attached to you and Elizabeth. It's like you two already have a son" Lee whispered to Jack in his ear.

Jack just smiled as he stared at the door Cody just ran out of. He always seen Cody like a son ever since they got closer over the years. He always wanted to give Cody someone to look up to like a father figure since he lost his father. "I guess he is like part of the family now" Jack thought to himself.

Elizabeth then squeezed his hand that she was holding taking him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and seen she was ready to go.

"Time for this one to get some rest" Jack said as he led Elizabeth toward the door. Jack kept his right hand on her back guiding her as his left hand held her left hand.

"Get some sleep Elizabeth" Abigail told her.

"I will" Elizabeth looked back and smiled at her good friend.

Jack gave Bill a nod telling him he will see him later.

Once Jack and Elizabeth left the cafe, everyone else started leaving as well.

"I'm going to go see if I can get a room above the saloon. Thank you mrs. Stanton for the wonderful food" William said as he handed Abigail some money.

"It's alright William. It's on the house this time" Abigail said not taking the money from him.

"I insist. For the kindness you have shown me" William still held out the hand.

Abigail gave him a look of disbelief that she should take it.

"Please? I insist for all the wonderful food you have made. It would just feel wrong not paying" William felt like he could see why Elizabeth loved it here in this little small town already.

"Okay, well thank you" Abigail took the money and put it in her apron

"Nice meeting all of you" William said as he headed outside.

"Here I'll get your bags for you from my car" Lee spoke up as he left with William.

"I'll help you clean up the dishes" Rosemary said as she headed out to collect the dishes.

Bill headed out to follow Rosemary to help but Abigail grabbed his shirt sleeve causing him to stop and look back at her.

"Abigail?" Bill looked at her confused.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Abigail asked him taking him to the side by the couch.

"Yeah of course. What's up?" Bill asked her still confused.

Abigail reached inside her apron pocket and took out the telegram.

Before Abigail could say anything Bill spoke up first.

"Is this about the mess I keep making after I try to cook something new food for the menu? Because good food can be messy to make. And I'm telling you one of these days someone is going to love one of my new food inventions" Bill shook his head up and down while explaining.

"No, it's not. But you really need to clean up your mess after you bake or cook. It's this" Abigail told him and then handed him the telegram.

"I'll try my best" Bill smiled before he looked down and read the telegram.

After a few minutes Bill looked up from reading the telegram.

"Are you going to go?" Bill asked Abigail.

"I'm thinking about it" Abigail replied to him.

"Are you going to tell Elizabeth?" Bill asked her as he tried to get a read on Abigail's body language on the whole matter.

"I don't know. I mean I don't want to lie to her but then again she has a lot to deal with right now. I don't want to add another thing for her to worry about" Abigail said as she put one of her hands to her head rubbing her temples.

"Okay" Bill didn't know what to say at the moment. Thinking everything through before he spoke or told her to do something.

"Did you know?" Abigail asked him noticing he did not seem that surprised.

"About their father?" Bill asked her trying to be certain she was talking about the same thing he was thinking.

"All of it" Abigail searched his eyes for answers.

"I found out about their father this morning and about the criminal. I got a telegram from headquarters this morning. I didn't know about William though" Bill told her truthfully.

"From the sound of it. Neither did Elizabeth or Julie. I definitely would have remembered if Elizabeth told me she had a brother" Abigail said as she took the telegram from his hands and looked it over again.

"Sometimes our parents aren't the saints we think they are" Bill spoke as he looked around the cafe.

"You sound like you speak from experience?" Abigail looked at him with curiosity.

"My parents tried their best but they aren't perfect. People aren't perfect. Kids just tend to see their parents that way at times. Perfect without flaws" Bill looked off to the distance.

Abigail noticed he looked like he was deep in thought all of a sudden. Abigail realized he wasn't going to explain further on that matter so asked him a different question.

"Should I go?" Abigail asked him about the telegram.

"I think Elizabeth has a whole town and Jack right now to help her through everything. I think you should go" Bill looked back at Abigail now.

"Okay" Abigail nodded her head in agreement.

"I also think you should mention it to Elizabeth. She has already dealt with so much already. And her parents just kept a huge secret away from her. She doesn't need her best friend to keep one away from her either" Bill told her.

"You are right" Abigail thought through it.

"I am right? Can I get that in written please?" Bill asked her to lighten up the mood as he chuckled to himself.

"Once you start cleaning up after yourself in my kitchen then I'll consider it" Abigail playfully hit him in the arm.

"You mean our kitchen? Since we are co-partners in this business" Bill gave her a look.

Abigail just gave him a "you got to be kidding me. I do most of the cooking" look.

"Okay fair point" Bill as he reasoned with her.

Abigail moved over to put the dishes that Rosemary kept bringing in to the sink.

"Abigail if you don't need anymore help, I am going to go head over to go see how Dottie at the dress shop" Rosemary said bringing the last couple of dishes to the sink.

"Thank you rosemary! I will manage. Bill is here to help me" Abigail waved at Rosemary as Rosemary said her goodbyes and left.

Bill grabbed a towel and started drying the dishes Abigail handed him.

"I assume Cody will stay with Jack and Elizabeth then? You aren't taking him with you" Bill asked her as he continued to dry the dishes.

"Yeah I am not going to take Cody with me. Since school is starting up again on Monday. I don't want Cody to have to miss out on school work. I am going to ask Jack and Elizabeth about it. I know Cody loves staying there. I just don't want it to be to much on them since they both are dealing with a lot right now" Abigail tells him as she hands him another clean wet dish. It was a cloudy Friday afternoon and Abigail always closed the cafe early afternoon before the dinner rush. She wanted to get these dishes washed before she started making the dinner menu options.

"I know Cody cares about them both so much. I think Jack and Elizabeth will enjoy him staying there with them again. I don't think they will mind"

"I'll ask them about it tomorrow morning before I leave" Abigail told him.

Bill noticed Abigail was worried about the two sisters.

"Why don't you go telegram Julie back and tell her you will come? I will finish the dishes here" Bill informed her as he took the dish from her hands.

"You sure?" Abigail asked him while wiping her hands dry on her apron and taking it off over her head.

"Yes. Just don't take too long. I need to head over to see Jack while Elizabeth is resting. We have some things to talk about"

"Okay I'll hurry. Thank you" Abigail said giving him a side hug.

"Yep" Bill said as he gave her a smile.

* * *

{At the Thornton house}

Jack and Elizabeth made it to their home.

"It feels good to be home" Jack says as he shuts the door behind him and takes in a deep breathe of air.

"It's good to have you home" Elizabeth said as she hugged Jack and rested her head on his chest.

"Alright you two need to get some sleep" Jack said after a couple of minutes of just holding her in his arms. He kissed her forehead before grabbing her hand and leading her to the stairs.

"Jack?" Elizabeth says his name in a question form.

"Hmm?"

"We haven't really talked about names for the baby yet" Elizabeth tells him while he helps her up the stairs.

"No, I guess we haven't yet" Jack said as he led her to their bedroom.

"In Hamilton all the girls who went to eat that night asked me if we have talked about baby names yet. And it dawned on me, we haven't decided on any yet for a boy or girl" Elizabeth told him as she went over to get her night clothes on.

"Did you think of any names?" Jack asked her as he took of his red serge slowly as to not hurt his shoulder or ribs. He set his jacket down on a chair and looked at his shoulder while listening to Elizabeth talk.

After a couple minutes Elizabeth was ready for bed.

"I think if it's a boy, we should call him Thomas. After your Father" Elizabeth smiled as she turned around to face him with her night clothes on.

Jack looked at her with a sparkle in eyes and smiled. Elizabeth walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"I like that" Jack looked down at her and kissed her slowly.

After a minute they parted.

"Since you like the baby boy's name I came up with. Do you have any baby girl names?" Elizabeth smiled up at him before putting her head on his chest.

"Hmm? Baby Lizzie?" Jack laughed out loud.

Elizabeth leaned back to look in his eyes and gave him a serious look.

"Kidding" Jack as he held his hands up for a second in defense before wrapping his arms around her again.

"I don't know yet. Something beautiful after her momma though" Jack kissed the top of her forehead. Elizabeth smiled.

After a moment Elizabeth started to think about the past couple of days.

"Do you think my parents would have ever told me about William if he never showed up?" Elizabeth asked him as she leaned back again to look into his eyes.

Jack brushed one of her hairs in front of her face behind her ear as he replied to her question.

"I honestly don't know" Jack seen Elizabeth's thinking face come into action.

"I wonder what it would have been like to have a brother growing up. My parents ripped my opportunity of knowing what it would have been like having one away. Why would they just abandoned him, Jack? It makes no sense. And why keep it a secret?" Elizabeth frowned and looked down at the ground.

"I don't think we know all the story. And even when we do I think it was wrong of them to keep that secret from you and your sisters. But you get an opportunity to meet your brother now. I know it won't be the same and it will take some time to process it all. But don't throw away the time you get to spend with him now by sitting around resenting your parents because of their secrets. In time you will learn to forgive them" Jack put one finger on her chin to lift it up to meet her eyes.

"When did you get to be so good with advice?" Elizabeth smiled up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I've been taught by one of the best" Jack says as he rests one hand to her cheek.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth asks as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"You" Jack catches her tear and wipes it away.

Elizabeth smiles up at him and then closes her eyes leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Jack says closing his eyes with his forehead still resting against hers.

They stay that away for a few minutes just breathing each other's presence in.

"Okay time for rest" Jack opens his eyes and leads her to her side of the bed.

Elizabeth lays down and looks back up at Jack.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Elizabeth asks trying to keep her eyes open. She knows it's a bit early for him to go to bed but still wants him to stay close until she falls asleep.

"Of course" Jack says as he leans down and kisses her forehead. Jack then takes a sit on the floor by Elizabeth's side. He holds one of her hands that is closest to him as he sits on the floor looking straight a head.

Jack becomes deep in thought looking straight ahead imagining the future. He imagines in a short time that a little child will be running around the house. Their little child. Jack can't wait to be Father and love on the little baby with everything. He already knows that he will love this baby no matter what. And prays every day that he will be able to protect this baby and Elizabeth.

He decides to say a prayer right then and there so he bows his head and says a prayer to the Lord to give him strength and guidance for this baby's life. For the Lord to watch over their child and to protect it.

After he finishes his prayer he opens his eyes and looks up at Elizabeth. He realizes she already has fallen asleep so he kisses her hand and lays it down at her side. He stands up and heads down stairs to look at his shoulder.

While he is preparing the supplies for his shoulder to put a new bandage on it, he hears a light knock on the front door. Jack walks over and opens the door to reveal Bill standing outside.

"Is now a good time to talk?" Bill asks him.

"Yeah Elizabeth is already asleep upstairs. We can talk" Jack steps aside to make room for Bill to come in.

"Wrapping your ribs?" Bill asks as he walks over to the kitchen and prepares coffee for them both.

"Shoulder actually" Jack says as he walks back over to the dining room table.

"That where you got shot?" Bill asks him as he looks over to him.

"Yeah" Jack says quietly.

"You ready to tell me what happened now?" Bill asks as he puts the pot of coffee on the stove.

"I can tell this mission has been different from the rest. Like something is weighing on you" Bill turns to look at Jack for the answer in the kitchen

Jack took his shirt off and started taking the bandages off that were already bled through the bandage. After a moment of silence with no reply, Jack finally spoke up.

"How did Theodore Martin know my father?" Jack looked over at Bill who was walking over to the table to sit down in a chair. He wanted to know this first before he explained what happened that night to him.

"Theodore Martin was your father's best friend" Bill looked for Jack's reaction.

"What? I never saw him when I was growing up" Jack asked him with surprise in his voice.

"Because they had a falling out before you would old enough to remember" Bill answered him.

"What happened?" Jack asked Bill.

"Theodore Martin went to school with your father. Theodore and your father were unstoppable together in everything they did. They grew up together. Did everything together really. They entered the same contests together. Went to the same gatherings. Even when they became old enough both joined the academy police force together. You normally never seen one without the other growing up. They were the best of friends" Bill explained as he walked over to the pot of coffee and grabbed to cups to pour the coffee in. He remembered how good of friends they both were.

Bill poured the coffee into the two cups and walked back to the table. He handed one cup of coffee to Jack and then continued talking.

"I knew this because I went to school with your father too. But we never became friends really until the academy. After a couple years in the academy, your Father fell in love with a girl named Charlotte in a small town where he was posted"

"My mother" Jack sat down with his bandages off. And let the wound air out while he took his cup of coffee that Bill handed him.

Bill nodded yes and kept explaining.

"Well Theodore met Charlotte and fell in love with her himself. They both fell for the same women. Theodore was always jealous of your father from then on because Charlotte picked Thomas and not him. He still came to the wedding and was there for your birth. But things were not the same between them from then on out. He always resented your father a little for taking his girl so to speak away from him"

Bill picked up his spoon and kept talking.

"As you know your Father was still a Mountie even after he had a family. Thomas loved being a Mountie but never intended on doing it forever. He wanted to retire for his family but Theodore didn't want him to. So he stayed on longer for him"

"What happened between them? He told me that he intended to keep his promise. What does that mean?" Jack asked interested. He never heard stories from the academy or about Theodore even once. He never even met Theodore when he was younger.

"Well one night Thomas and Theodore had a huge fight. They both dreamed when they were boys to be stationed at fort Micklane in the north together. Well they both got offered to go when your little brother tom was born. Your Father did not want to leave his post and be gone so long from his family. So that's what they got in a fight over. Thomas turned down the offer and Theodore was furious. Theodore went without your Father and they drifted a part. Theodore never seen your father again that I know of"

"What did Theodore promise my father?" Jack asked after a couple minutes of thinking over the story.

"I don't know. Your father never told me that" Bill said taking a sip of his coffee.

Jack stayed silent sipping his coffee. After ten minutes past Bill decided that Jack wasn't going to say anything else.

"What happened on the mission?" Bill asked curious.

Jack stood up and placed his coffee cup down on the table. He picked up the bandages and started putting them on his shoulder.

"Doug and I found the group on the train. We were almost in and got the whole intel of the operation when the leader showed up. That's when Theodore recognized me. Then the train jerked to a stop. That's when Doug and I were spilt up. I lost Theodore then. He just disappeared. He got off the train and I jumped off the train while it was stop to follow on foot"

"Where was Doug?" Bill asked him as he looked at Jack bandaging his shoulder.

"Doug stayed on the train. While we were on the train we found out Elizabeth was on it too. I lost focus. I needed Doug to make sure he watched over Elizabeth for me while I left to go after the group"

Bill stayed silent as Jack went on.

"I followed them all the way into Hamilton and found their base of operations at a mansion. Later on Doug met up with me and we planned it all out. We got some intel and I sent Doug to go give it to headquarters the next day. While I went to go get a closer look at the mansion, I got captured. That's when I seen Theodore and he knocked me out and put me in a dark room. They chained me to the floor and wanted intel on where the weapons were kept for the Mounties..."

Jack stopped for a minute then continued on.

"I wouldn't tell the where it was. So one guy kept beating on me until Theodore came in. Theodore shot me in the shoulder when I wouldn't tell him either. It's why I had a bullet wound" Jack finally finished up wrapping his shoulder and set all the supplies down on the table.

"You have been beaten and shot before Jack. Why was it different this time?" Bill could tell something was definitely bothering him now about it this time.

"He mentioned my father. Said he had to keep his promise he made to him. And he..."

Jack took a deep breathe and closed his eyes.

"He threatened Elizabeth. Said he was going to burn the place down where she was at in Hamilton. But I couldn't... do anything about it since I was trapped there. So I finally caved in and told him I would tell him. But he said it was too late and that he was to go after Elizabeth"

Jack took another deep breathe and focused on his breathing.

"How did he know about Elizabeth?" Bill asked trying to get him to focus.

"William came in after I got shot and tried to clean my bullet wound. That's when He told me he was Elizabeth's brother. I didn't believe because Elizabeth would have told me. But he took my picture out of my red jacket so that Theodore wouldn't find out about Elizabeth. But he got caught on the way out and Theodore took the picture. He counted the dots" Jack put the supplies in the tiny box on the table. Jack put his hands through his hair.

"But Bill... somehow he knew anyways. Like he already knew about Elizabeth. The picture just was to taunt me" Jack lowered his hands and looked up at Bill.

"You think he has been tracking you both? He has been following along with the newspapers about Elizabeth?" Bill asked him as he looked at him in the eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"It's the only thing I can think of. How else would he have known? I just don't know, Bill" Jack says as he puts both of his hands over his face as his elbows was on his knees.

"I'll make sure we keep an eye on Elizabeth. That someone is always looking out for her" Bill frowned at the thought of Theodore.

"We caught him and sent him to jail. You still think Theodore is still dangerous?" Jack looks up a moment and asked Bill.

"If Theodore still holds a grudge against your father...which from what you told me I think he still does. Then I think he still has people around who will try to finish his mission. Whatever it is" Bill told him truthfully. He didn't want to worry Jack anymore than he had to but his instincts were telling him differently. He didn't want to let them get their guard down and something happen.

Jack nods his head in agreement with his hands over his face again.

"I'll make sure we all watch over her" Bill promised him.

Jack nods his head again but stays quiet. Jack looks up from where his face was covered and looks at Bill.

"I've never been more sacred in my life, Bill. I was helpless. I couldn't protect my family. They both could have died and I couldn't have..." Jack's voice cracks and his voice fades out.

Bill gets up and walks over around the table. He lays a hand on his good shoulder. He stayed there for a few minutes before he spoke to him. He could hear the brokenness and fear in his voice from Jack's voice before.

"Everything will be okay" Bill tells him. Bill honestly did not know what was coming but he knew that he would do all he could do to protect Elizabeth.

Jack just nods his head again in his hands.

"When was the last time you had a good night sleep?" Bill asked him as he picks up the cups on the table and moves them over to the sink.

"I got a couple hours" Jack answered as he lowered his hands from his face. He took a deep breathe.

"You need more sleep than that, Jack" Bill says as he throws a towel over his shoulder from drying dishes.

"As long as Elizabeth gets enough sleep, I will be fine" Jack tells him putting his fingers through his hair.

Bill gives him a serious look but decided to drop it.

"How did the appointment go?" Bill asks as he takes a seat again.

"Carson says it's not much longer until the baby will be here. Elizabeth just needs a lot of rest. These last couple of days were too much on her so she needs bed rest for a couple of days. He doesn't want her to get out of the house to much until a couple of days either" Jack informs him of Carson's orders.

"That's good she just needs rest. Why don't you go on up and get some sleep? I will bring by rip tomorrow" Bill tells him as he pats Jack on his good shoulder again.

Jack looks up at Bill and nods his head.

"I'll bring by some more bandages for your shoulder too" Bill tells him as Jack stands up.

"Thank you, Bill. For everything" Jack says as he gives him a hug.

"Anytime. Now get some rest I'll see you tomorrow" Bill tells him as he walks over to the door.

"I will" Jack says as he lifts up his hand to wave bye.

Jack heads back upstairs to get some rest. 

* * *

{At the saloon}

William came back down from his room to get a drink from the bar.

"What you want?" The man behind the bar asked William.

"Coffee please" William said standing over the bar.

"I've never seen you here before. You new to town?" Henry Gowen asked as he stood beside William.

"I'm passing through just visiting" William took him as he looked to his left.

"Henry Gowen" Henry held out his hand to introduce himself.

"William Charleston" William used his adopted name.

"Are you here visiting someone? I might know them" Henry asked as the man behind the counter got him a coffee.

"I'm here visiting Elizabeth Thornton" William answered as he got his coffee.

"Yes, I know her. She is a good friend of mine. How are you related to her?" Henry nodded his head.

"She is my sister" William says as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"I didn't know Elizabeth had a brother" Henry scrunched his eyebrows in thought and took another sip of coffee.

Before William could reply someone from behind him did it for him.

"We did" two men said white stood behind William.

William closes his eyes for a second. Henry notices this and looks behind William.

"Who are you two?" Henry asks them confused a bit.

"Just here to speak with William" One of the man's behind William puts his hand on his shoulder and leads him away from the bar.

William puts his money down on the counter that is owed for the coffee.

"Nice talking with you" William tells Henry.

"You as well" Henry thought it was odd of the young man's demeanor changed so fast when these two men showed up.

The two men led William outside in the dark by the side of the building.

"What are you doing?" One of the men asked William.

"I was drinking coffee" William crossed his arms and not answering their question directly.

"You know you can't just leave the group. Just because Theodore goes to jail temporarily"

"I wasn't leaving. I just thought I would take a couple of days off. And what do you mean temporarily?" William asked as he tensed up.

"Theodore planned on getting caught. It's all just a matter of time before he gets out again" the man replied to him.

"What did you need me to do?" William asked him getting a little irritated.

"I need you to come back to Hamilton to help secure the package" the other man told him.

"You have many guys for that why do you need me to do it?" William asked getting a annoyed.

"Because I think you will want to deal with this certain package yourself" the man said handing William a picture.

William's eyes went wide.

"Your Father" the man said.

To be continued...

 **Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to leave a message and tell me your thoughts about the chapter! I love reading your thoughts and predictions! Have a good rest of the week! and until this weekend for the next chapter!**


End file.
